Pokemon World Saga
by angelic swordsman
Summary: Alicia is a new trainer starting her journey in the world of pokemon. Which take place twenty years after the pokemon anime. Join her as she travel the world, meet new people and old friends in the world of pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Angelic Swordsman: Hello readers and welcome to my first ever Pokemon story. I'm your wonderful storyteller Angelic Swordsman.

??: Hey when is the story going to start I really want my first Pokemon right about now.

Angelic Swordsman: Do you even known what starter Pokemon your going to choose?

??: Um that a good question…

Angelic Swordsman: Just as I thought… (sighs) Anyway do the disclaimers please.

??: Pokemon is the copyright of Nintendo and isn't owned by my creator, However he does own me and anyone else he creates.

Angelic Swordsman: Very good now on with the story.

Pokemon World Saga

7:56pm Pallet Town:

It is nighttime in the sleepy town of Pallet Town; as all it inhabitants are safely tucked in their beds for a goodnight's sleep. However not everyone in the town is asleep. Within a common home in this quiet town is a restless girl who is constantly thinking of tomorrow. Garbed in her standard blue pajamas she stares into the night sky from the safety of her balcony. The nighttime breeze gently blows on her Silver locks as she let out a restless sigh. Tomorrow would be this girl's birthday, the day that she will be ten years old. Letting out another sigh the girl thought back to what her parents had said to her earlier _"Well honey tomorrow will be the day that you turn ten and start your journey as a Pokemon trainer."_ Said woman in a motherly tone of voice. _"Yes this will be a big event for you as you get to choose your first Pokemon from Prof. Oak"_ Entered a man voice that seem to be filled with enthusiasm. _"Now make sure you get a goodnights rest. You don't want to be late to pick out your Pokemon."_ Advised the woman as the girl nodded her head and retreated to her room. However it would seem that the youth was eager, wanting tomorrow to come already.

"Well tomorrow will be the start of my adventure; boy I can't wait to see my new Pokemon friend." whispered the girl to no one in particular as she headed back into her room and went to bed.

* * *

8:00Am Pallet Town:

Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Went the Alarm as the youth turns in her bed burying herself in the comfort of her sheets. The sun was shinning bright through her window, and on the spot where she was laying. Buzz… buzz… Went the Alarm again as she was starting to get annoyed with it's constant beeping. Soon to compliment the buzzing was a knock on the door. _"Arggh I wish all that noise would stop for I can sleep_." Thought the girl as she buried herself deeper into her pillow.

"Alicia… ALICIA!! Come on honey it time to get up." said a motherly voice as a woman in her mid thirties entered the room.

The woman was wearing a purple blouse with a matching long purple skirt, and white apron to top it all off. She had Silver hair and Emerald green eyes. Moving toward the curtains she opened them so that the bright sunlight could pour into the slightly lilted room. The girl in bed who was Alicia let out another groan as she tried to block out the bright sunlight.

"Come on dear it time to wake up. If you don't hurry and get ready you might not get to pick the Pokemon you want." stated the woman as she tried to shake her daughter awake. However soon enough Alicia bolted up in a furious panic.

"Oh my god I'm late!! Ahh I'm not even dressed, I haven't eaten breakfast; at this rate I won't make it in time!!" Screamed Alicia as she started to rummage through her closet for something to wear.

"Come downstairs honey breakfast is already prepared, and your father has already prepared your cloths for you." replied Alicia's mom as she headed downstairs with her panicky daughter.

"Morning champ! I already prepared your clothes for you. Today the day you finally become a Pokemon trainer." Greeted Alicia father as she and her mother came downstairs into the dinning room.

Her father was tall well built man. He had blonde short spiky hair, with a blonde mustache, and sapphire blue eyes. Next to his leg was the family pet Espeon which has been her father's partner since he was a child. Espeon let out a small cry as it approached Alicia and affectingly rub itself against Alicia leg.

"Good morning dad, and good morning to you too Espeon." said Alicia as she sat at the kitchen table and started to eat breakfast with her family.

"So have you decided what type of Pokemon you want?" asked her father as he was filling Espeon's bowl with Pokemon food.

"Hm I'm not sure what type of Pokemon I want." answered Alicia as she started to eat her breakfast at a fast pace.

"Well I'm sure whatever type of Pokemon you pick it will be very happy to be your partner." encouraged her mother as the family sat down and chatted among each other.

After Breakfast Alicia was making last minutes adjustments to her hair. Her outfit consisted of a Purple one piece dress, with brown pants, a belt which included a yellow satchel, elbow length glove, and finally to top it all off a blue scarf that reached down to her waist. As she finished up her preparations she notice Espeon watching her intensely.

"Well Espeon this will be the last time I'll see you for a while. Take care of Mom and Dad for me ok?" whispered Alicia as she received a cute cry from her at which Alicia patted the Pokemon on the head.

"Well I'm off Mom, Dad see you guys later." shouted Alicia as she bolted out the door in a hurry.

"There go our little girl I hope she'll be alright Albert…" said Alicia's Mom as she held on to her husband's hand.

"Don't worry Luna she'll be fine; just have a little faith in her ok." replied Albert as he started to help his wife clean the kitchen table.

* * *

9:30Am Prof. Oak's lab

Alicia was excited as she finally reached the entrance to Prof. Oak's lab. The time had finally come for her to pick a Pokemon and begin her Pokemon journey. For as long as she could remember she had always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. Part of that was do to her very close relationship with her Father's Espeon; as she would always go out in the yard and play with her as a child. Her Dad use to be a Pokemon trainer and had qualified to fight the elite four back in his youth, but despite how good he was he could not defeat them. Ever since then she would all ways ask her father to tell her stories about his adventures. However now was the time to for her to step out of the nest, and begin her own story in the world of Pokemon. Taking a deep breath Alicia ranged the doorbell to Prof. Oak's lab, and soon after a voice came over the air phone to the lab.

"Hello this is Prof. Oak's assistant Tracey Sketchit how may I help you." Said Tracey's voice over the air phone.

"Hi my name is Alicia Hinamori. I'm a starter trainer and I'm here to pick out my first Pokemon." Alicia spoke into the air phone.

"Ah so you're the new trainer here to pick your Pokemon. Hold on for a sec." replied Tracey's voice as the air phone clicked off.

Few minutes later the door to the lab opened, and standing in front of her was a man. He looked like he was in his late thirties: Long black hair, hazel brown eyes, very fashionable glasses, and finally a lab coat to signal that he was an assistant.

Without saying anything to Alicia Tracey simply gestured her to follow him into the lab complex. Alicia just stared in amazement at all the different types of stuff within the lab. She had expected to see a lot of machinery but in truth it looked like a average house. The two soon came to a halt in an area that looked like a living room; there on a sofa were two kid about the same age as her one a girl while the other is a boy.

"Now that all the new trainers are here the Prof. Oak will be with you in a moment." announced Tracey as he left the room, leaving the three trainers alone.

Alicia standing still examine the two other trainer closely. The girl had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, with a white hat, shinning red eyes, and was wearing a white undershirt, with a blue tank top, a blue skirt, and finally red running shoes. The boy on the other hand was a little mysterious. Sporting short spiky brown hair, hazed green eyes, a black shirt with dark blue pants, and finally dark purple running shoe. "_So these two will be my rivals on my Pokemon quest huh."_ thought Alicia to herself.

"Hello there are you a new trainer here to receive your Pokemon as well." spoke the girl on the sofa as she got up and approached Alicia.

"Yeah although I still don't know what type of Pokemon I want." Answered Alicia in a shy voice.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure you get the right one just for you. By the way my names Micaiah Tosaka what your name?" asked Micaiah in a curious voice.

"My names Alicia Hinamori it a pleasure to meet you Micaiah." replied Alicia in a kind voice. "_Micaiah is a very nice person I hope we can be friends." _thought Alicia as the two made a friendly handshake.

"Prof. Oak is ready to see you now." Entered Tracey as he beckoned for the new trainers to follow him.

Saying no more the three followed Tracey deeper into the lab. Alicia was beginning to get nervous as she still didn't know what type of Pokemon she wanted. She knew that there are three types to pick from fire, water, and grass but she just didn't know which on she wanted. _"There are three types of starter Pokemon grass, water, and fire; which are bulbasaur, squirtle, and charmander. Hmm but which one is the best one to start with?"_ Thought Alicia to herself as the continued down the hall. After walking for quite some distant the group arrives at a blue metallic door.

"Is this that the room we're going in?" asked Micaiah in a nervous voice.

"Yes, This is the Pokemon storage room. Inside this room is where all the Pokemon trainer's Pokemon are stored." answered Tracey.

The three slowly walked into the room and was amazed at all the poke balls that all stored one the seamlessly countless shelves. There standing at a blue table was a man who seem to be in his late seventies. He wears a tattered lab coat, brown pants, and a red shirt; He has black eyes a black as night and a gray beard. Looking at the three new trainer he waved his hands as a sign for them to come over. The three were now standing in front of the blue table with the famous Prof. Oak.

"Hello trainer and welcome; I'm Prof. Samuel Oak the renown scientist in the field of Pokemon. What would your names be?" Announced Prof. Oak with a smile on his face.

"Hello I'm Micaiah Tosaka of Goldenrod city. I've have traveled far to receive my first Pokemon for I can start my journey." answered Micaiah as she did a proper courtesy for Prof. Oak

"Hello My name is Jaden Irving; I'm come from Twinleaf town which is based in Sinnoh. I've come as a representative Sinnoh to start my journey here." Spoke the boy for the first time.

Alicia Looked nervously at Prof. Oak as she didn't know what to say. Micaiah, Tracey, Oak, and Jaden looked at Alicia curiously as they waited for her to introduce herself. Alicia felt like there was a lump in her throat as she couldn't even find her own voice among her nervousness .

"Relax young one there no need to be nervous just state your name." said Oak in a kind voice.

"Um my name is Alicia!! I'm from Pallet Town, and I have come here today to choose my new friend." replied Alicia in a shaky voice.

"Ah so you see Pokemon as friends instead of just a partner. That wonderful; in that case I expect good thing from you Alicia." Answered Oak in a kind voice.

"Thank you sir." spoke Alicia in a embarrassed voice.

"Now that Introduction are out of the way it about time I explain to you what a Pokemon trainer does. As a Pokemon trainer you have many different paths to choose from, one path is to complete the PokeDex ." Explained Oak as he pulled out a PokeDex to show Alicia and the others.

"The PokeDex is an encyclopedia that records the data of any Pokemon you see in the wild. In addition it also record specific data for any Pokemon that you catch." added Tracey with a smile.

"Exactly the PokeDex is an invention that I made to record the data of all the Pokemon of the world. Out of all the trainer I've given the PokeDex to only two trainer have been able to complete it." say Oak in a wise man type of voice.

"Who exactly are these trainers your talking about Professor?" asked Jaden in a curious voice.

"Well one of the Trainer is my grandson Gary Oak and the other is the Pokemon league's world champion." answered Oak.

Wow that amazing!! I heard that the world champion is the strongest trainer known in all four regions." Entered Micaiah in an excited voice.

"Yes that is correct, in fact I've known the world champion since he began his journey thirty years ago." replied Oak.

"However enough about that it about time you guys pick your first Pokemon. On the table is the trinity grass, fire, and water you may choose one of your choice." said Oak.

"Why are they called the trinity?" asked Micaiah in a puzzled voice.

"Well grass, fire, or water is usually the first type of Pokemon a trainer start with. Further more each type seem to cancel each other out in the form of a triangle. Water beats fire, fire beats grass, and grass beats water." explained Tracey.

"That right and that is why we refer to them as the trinity." added Oak.

Jaden was the first to step up to the table; with a serious look he examined the three poke ball on the table. Soon he picked up the ball with the water symbol on it. Throwing the ball a white light shot out of it, and a small turtle soon appeared on the floor a few feet away from him.

"Ah so you choose Squirtle as your starter Pokemon?" asked Oak in a curious voice.

"Yes I do. A water Pokemon is the most balanced Pokemon within the trinity, right Prof. Oak." answered Jaden in a knowledgeable voice.

"That is correct out of all the Pokemon to choose from; a water Pokemon is the most balanced out the starter Pokemon." replied Tracey.

Alicia looked at Jaden and Squirtle. At first it seem that Squirtle was a little scared of Jaden, but soon the Pokemon inched over towards it new trainer. Jaden just smiled at the Pokemon as he patted it nicely on the head; thus receiving a happy cry from Squirtle. This now only left Alicia with two choices either a fire type or a grass type. Even with this she still did not know which one was best for her.

"Well I think a grass type might be best for me." uttered Micaiah as she wonder of to the table and took the poke ball with the grass symbol.

Releasing the Pokemon from it ball a reptile like Pokemon with a bulb on it back appeared next to Micaiah feet. Not even wasting a second the Pokemon instantly started to rub it head against Micaiah leg, and startling the young girl a bit.

"Heh heh don't be scared Micaiah. Bulbasaur is always quick to make new friends it just saying hello." uttered Prof. Oak.

"I see." replied Micaiah as she reached out timidly and patted Bulbasaur on the head; thus getting a soft growl from Bulbasaur.

"Well I guess that leave you with the fire type Charmander Alicia." spoke Tracey as he pointed to the poke ball with the fire symbol on it.

"I guess so." replied Alicia as she went over and picked up the ball with the fire symbol on it.

Releasing the Pokemon from it ball a Lizard like Pokemon with a flaming tail appeared a few feet away from Alicia. Unlike the Timid Squirtle or the Hasty Bulbasaur this Pokemon wore a cool expression on it face. Alicia was a little worried a little as this Pokemon might be hard to tame. _" What am I going to do? This Pokemon is a little frightening. What if it doesn't like me? I might not be good enough to tame it."_ thought Alicia to herself as she looked at her would be partner. Charmander opened one of it eyes and look at Alicia with a keen observation; as if it was testing her for something. After a while charmander soon stepped in front of Alicia and continued it observation.

"Hi I'm Alicia and it a real pleasure to meet you Charmander. I hope that we can become good friend" said Alicia as she reached out to touch her new friend.

However before Alicia could do that Charmander reached out and softly stroked Alicia cheek as if it was trying to calm her down. Alicia looked at Charmander with stunned eyes. _"Charmander is so kind it as if it a little worried about me, that so sweet."_ thought Alicia as she just patted Charmander on the head and with that Charmander was standing next to Alicia with it cool expression.

"That amazing it seem that charmander cares about you a lot Alicia. You to make the perfect team. I can tell that charmander will be very loyal to you." muttered Tracey with a surprised look.

"Yes just as Tracey said you two look so good together it shocking." added Oak with a happy voice.

"Thank you!! I try my best!!" shouted Alicia in embarrassed voice.

"I hope that we can become really good friends Charmander." whispered Alicia with Charmander looking up at her and giving her a reassuring nod.

"I Don't want to be rude but I don't think that Charmander is a good suit for you." entered Jaden with a hint of superiority in his voice.

"Out of the three Pokemon in the trinity fire is the hardest to work with. Grass is the easiest and water is a balanced; To tell you the truth I think Charmander strength would be going to waste. A Pokemon isn't very strong without a good trainer." explained Jaden as he looked at Charmander with a pity eyes thus receiving a menacing glare from it.

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough to be a trainer!?" shouted Alicia with indignant in her voice.

"I'm not saying you wouldn't be a good trainer I'm just saying that Charmander isn't the right choice for you." countered Jaden in a superior voice.

Charmander soon stepped in front of Alicia and let out a intimating growl as if telling Jaden to leave it trainer alone. Alicia also looked at Jaden with hateful eyes, but somewhere inside of her she thought that what Jaden said was right. _"am I really cut out to have Charmander? Will I slow my partner down? Would he be better off in the hands of a better trainer?" _thought Alicia as the feeling of doubt started swimming through her head. However the feeling was gone as her partner looked at her with encouraging eyes.

"Well if you believe that why don't you prove me wrong by beating me in a Pokemon battle." Offered Jaden with a Smirk on his face.

"Fine I accept your challenge and I'll win!! Shouted Alicia with adrenaline in her voice.

To be continued.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for chapter one. Stay tune to find out what will happen in chapter 2.

Alicia: I'll win this battle no matter what!!


	2. Beginning of a Journey pt1

Angelic Swordsman: Hello readers and welcome to chapter two of Pokemon World Saga. I'm your lovely host angelic swordsman.

Alicia: Jaden makes me so mad!! I really want to beat him in this Pokemon battle.

Angelic Swordsman: Well we'll soon find out. So please do the disclaimer and we'll get started.

Alicia: Pokemon is the copyright of Nintendo and doesn't belong to my master Angelic Swordsman; however he does own me, the plot, and any other character he creates.

Angelic Swordsman: Good now onwards with the story.

* * *

The Journey Begins

10:00am Prof. Oak's yard

The sun was shining brightly above the yard that was part of Prof. Oak's lab. Everywhere you looked there were Pokemon at play in the long stretching fields. These fields so to speak were fenced off to make sure that the Pokemon couldn't escape, but give them plenty of room to get exercise and play around. Yes this was the perfect place to study Pokemon without going into the wild. You see Prof. Oak's field of study specialize in studying how Pokemon interact with humans, and with this huge place there wore plenty of places that imitates a Pokemon's habitat. However that was not the matter of today for now standing in a battle arena made by Tracey were Alicia and Jaden. Previously Jaden had mocked Alicia saying that see didn't have the experience to raise her starter Pokemon Charmander, and added that it's potential was going to waste. So Alicia has taken Jaden's offer to battle him with the attention of proving that she was suited to raise Charmander.

"Ok this will be a one on one battle with no time limit. First person who's Pokemon is unable to battle is the loser." explained Jaden as he stood in the opposite trainer box across from Alicia.

"Ok I agree to that!! I'll win no matter what!!" shouted Alicia with confidence in her voice. Charmander just looked up at her with a reassuring face thus increasing her self-esteem.

"Alright this will be a one on one Pokemon battle with no time limit between Alicia Hinamori of Pallet Town and Jaden Irving of Twinleaf town. The person's who Pokemon is standing last is declared the victor. Ready, set, go!!" announced Tracey as the face off between Alicia and Jaden began.

"Let kick things off Squirtle, use Tackle." Commanded Jaden as Squirtle took off in a charge towards Charmander.

Alicia soon lost her confidence as her mind was in a panicky frenzy. _"Crap what do I do!? I don't even know what types of attacks Charmander knows!!"_ thought Alicia as Squirtle was closing in on Charmander. However even knowing that it's trainer was in a panic Charmander nimbly dodged Squirtle assault with little effort. Not wasting time Charmander let out a intimating growl and scaring Squirtle a little. _"Was that a Growl attack?"_ thought Alicia as she looked at Charmander who was waiting for her command.

"Alicia command Charmander to use Scratch!!" shouted Micaiah who was watching the battle from the sideline.

"Right, thanks for the tip Micaiah!! Now Charmander counterattack with Scratch!" shouted Alicia.

Without wasting no time Charmander start to charge towards Squirtle. Rearing it's claw back Charmander swiped diagonally downwards nailing Squirtle in the face and sending it staggering a few feet back. Withering in pain a little Squirtle rubbed the place where Charmander had scratched it.

"Go on Charmander use Scratch again!" shouted Alicia as Charmander charged it's foe again with the attention of landing another hit.

"Squirtle don't be afraid you can do it, now use Tail Whip!" uttered Jaden as Squirtle stood there still rubbing it's face.

Charmander was closing the distant between it and Squirtle quickly as it reared it's left claw ready to hit Squirtle. However it was quickly canceled as Squirtle jumped upwards and smacked Charmander in the face with it tail. Charmander stumble after the hit and fell on it face with a humiliating thud. Squirtle soon darted a few feet away from Charmander as a precaution.

"Be careful Alicia with that last attack Charmander's defense has been lowered!" warned Micaiah from the sideline.

"Charmander are you ok?" asked Alicia a little worried as that Tail Whip had took her by surprise. Charmander just simply got up and looked at Squirtle with a Glaring eye startling the timid Pokemon.

"Don't be intimidated by Charmander Squirtle. It may be strong but we have the advantage in speed; so all we got do is exploit Charmander's slow reaction time, but be careful it may be slow but it has good reflexes and battle sense." explained Jaden who got a simple nod from Squirtle.

"Charmander let try Scratch again, but watch out for Squirtle's tail. It seem that Squirtle a little faster than you so be careful." spoke Alicia as she got a nod from Charmander who started up it's assault on Squirtle.

"Squirtle meet Charmander dead on with Tackle!" Shouted Jaden as Squirtle quickly started to barrel down towards Charmander.

The two were about to be in range of each other, Charmander reared it's claw up ready to attack as Squirtle was still barreling down towards him. Just when it seem that the two were going to collide Jaden had commanded Squirtle to jump upwards causing Charmander to swipe air. Now in the air Squirtle used all it weight and crashed into Charmander from the air head on; with the impact causing a dust cloud to kick up where they were standing.

"Charmander!!" shouted Alicia as she looked at the place where her friend was, with the dust she couldn't tell if Charmander was hurt or alright.

Suddenly Squirtle was send flying out of the dust cloud, and skidded across the ground in pain. There on it's under shell was a claw mark that stretched horizontally, and there walking out the dust was Charmander. However it would seem that Squirtle attack had gotten through do to the fact that Charmander was limping.

"Hmm it seem that the next strike will decide it." whispered Tracey to Prof. Oak as he got a simple nod from his mentor.

"Charmander are you ok!?" asked Alicia who was now worried for her friend's safety. Charmander just nodded it head as it was determined to win this battle even though it was reaching it's limit.

"Squirtle you ok?" asked Jaden as Squirtle picked itself up, but just like Charmander Squirtle was injured by the last attack.

"It looks like Charmander hurting from that last attack Squirtle. One more good tackle should finish it." spoke Jaden as he got a simple nod from Squirtle.

"Charmander do you think you can keep going?" asked Alicia as she looked at the condition of her partner. Charmander let out a simple cry to signal that it was ready to go.

"Squirtle let finish this Tackle!" shouted Jaden as Squirtle sped off towards it's weaken foe.

"Charmander wait for Squirtle to come to you then use Scratch." uttered Alicia as Charmander nodded and started to wait for it chance to strike.

The climax of the battle had everyone on edge as Squirtle was closing in on Charmander. Micaiah was on edge as one attack would decide everything, one well placed attack would finish the other who's on the receiving end. _"I hope Charmander can do it."_ thought Micaiah as the battle was reaching the finally. Charmander readied himself as Squirtle would reach Striking distant any minute. Rearing it claw upward it was ready for Squirtle to come who was heading dead straight for him.

"Squirtle switch from tackle, jump in the air, and use Tail Whip!" commanded Jaden as Squirtle jumped into the air causing Charmander to miss once again.

Once air born Squirtle swiftly smacked Charmander in the face with it's tail causing the him to stagger a little. Thus using that split second Squirtle landed behind Charmander and rammed him in the back head first; with that Charmander was send flying and crashed landed a few feet from where Alicia was standing.

"Omg Charmander are you ok!? Say something please!!" cried Alicia as she ran over to where her friend had landed.

Charmander simply put up a claw as it struggled to get up, and after a few second it was back on it feet but barely. Taking a few shaking step forward Charmander was soon back in the middle of the arena ready for more. This amazed everyone who was watching especially Jaden as he was starting to get nervous. _"This is bad Squirtle put everything she had into that last attack. She won't be able to keep this up much longer…"_ thought Jaden as he looked at Charmander who was shakily standing on it legs, but what came next surprised everyone there.

"Charmander that enough no more… I Surrender… I admit defeat!!" cried Alicia with tears trickling down her face as she fell to her knees.

Everyone was stun at what Alicia had just said it was shocking. Jaden let out a sigh of relief as Squirtle wonder back over to him. Jaden just smiled and picked up the worn out Pokemon very proud with it performance. Jaden had now confirm that he had made the right choice by picking Squirtle. Micaiah let out a sigh of disappointment she had really wanted Alicia to win, but in the end it wasn't meant to be. Bulbasaur let out a cry as it seem that it was a little sad for Charmander, but at the same time happy for Squirtle. Alicia just sat there tears still leaking from her eyes. She felt like complete fool, she had proven that she was a coward and lost the match, but most of all she had put her partner and new friend through a rough ordeal. _"I'm a fool from thinking that I could win this battle, and to make matter worse I caused Charmander trouble. Maybe I'm not cutout to be a trainer."_ thought Alicia as she cried silently.

"Hey don't be sad Alicia you gave it your best shot. You should be proud of yourself." spoke Micaiah as she tried to comfort her new friend.

"That right Alicia be one way to signify that you're a good trainer is knowing when to call it quits in a battle." commented Oak as he walked up to Alicia and help her up.

However what surprised Alicia was that her Partner was trying to make it's way over to her, but do to the battle he just didn't have the strength and thus collapse on the ground midway through. Within seconds Alicia was next to Charmander cradling the injured Pokemon in her arms. It was truly a mystical site to behold as she held on tightly to him; her tears hitting the top of his forehead. Using what little Strength he had Charmander simply rubbed his trainer back in an effort to get her to calm down, but it only did the opposite as she cried more saying that she didn't deserve his kindness.

"Well I got to admit that you have some talent Alicia, but like I said earlier Charmander is the right type for you. For example you didn't considered it's personality trait and how it affects your strategy. I would say that this Charmander in particular has the trait Adamant." explain Jaden as he stood in front of his defeated challenger.

"That right Charmander's Adamant personality give him a ten precent boost in attack." commented Tracey.

"To make matter worse you didn't factor in that I would change my attack midway through at the end thus causing your defeat." added Jaden thus making Alicia even sadder about the whole battle.

"I suggest you don't do anymore Pokemon battle since it seem you don't like your Pokemon to get injured." spoke Jaden once again and with that he thanked Prof. Oak for his Pokemon, PokeDex, and left the facility.

* * *

11:30am Prof. Oak's Lab

It had been an hour since the battle with Jaden; Charmander was now resting in bed after receiving a few sprays of potion. However Alicia just sat on the sofa with a gloomy look. She had thought that being a trainer would be easy, but in reality it was quite difficult as Jaden had painfully proven. Prof. Oak had assured Alicia that Charmander would be fine after a quick rest, and said that she was going to become a fine trainer. Soon Micaiah had come into the living room with a bottle of tea, and her Bulbasaur was trailing closely behind her.

"Hey Alicia I brought you a tea; so cheer up a little you did your best." spoke Micaiah as Alicia gladly accepted the beverage from her.

"I thought be a trainer would be easy, but it totally different from what I expected. I don't know if I'll be able to do this." said Alicia as she dully stared at the tea.

"Don't worry Alicia you can do it. I'm sure you'll be a great trainer right Bulbasaur?" commented Micaiah with Bulbasaur rubbing itself against Alicia's leg as a sign of encouragement.

"Thank you I really appreciate the encouragement." answered Alicia with a smile on her face.

Soon Prof. Oak and Tracey entered the room as they were finished attending to the Pokemon outside. Prof. Oak had told Alicia that she would make a great trainer, and that she shouldn't give up just because of a minor setback. Tracey also encouraged Alicia to continue being a trainer, as he states that she seem to have a unique ability to befriend Pokemon and that she has a kind heart. However soon the door that was cracked a little ways opened; as Charmander entered the room completely recovered from all the injuries that he had sustained from battle. Without even thinking Alicia rushed over to her friend to check and see if he was ok.

"Are you ok Charmander? Do need to rest a little more?" asked Alicia as she sat on her knees so that she was now at eye level with Charmander. Charmander as a response just gently stroked Alicia face just like the way they had met for the first time.

"Well it seem that Charmander has made a complete recovery." said Prof. Oak as he stood next to the two of them.

"So what are you going to do now Alicia?" asked Tracey as he was curious about what her plans were going to be from here.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do from here on out." replied Alicia who was just happy that her new friend was all better.

"Well what about you Micaiah? Do you know what your going to do?" asked Oak as he turned in Micaiah's direction.

"Well I think I'll return to Goldenrod city and hone my skills. Then I think I'll start to enter Pokemon contests." answered Micaiah with determination in her voice.

"I see so you want to be a coordinator that a very good goal Micaiah." commented Tracey as he would soon notify his friends of the competition.

"Yeah I wanted to be a coordinator since I saw last year's grand festival on TV." added Micaiah since it was her dream to be in a contest with last year's champion Dawn.

"That nice Micaiah at least you know what you want to do." uttered Alicia as she still didn't know her reasons for being a trainer.

"Don't worry Alicia you'll find what you want to do eventually. So cheer up and don't be so gloomy." replied Micaiah as she patted her friend on the back.

"Well I got to go now Prof. Oak. May I have my PokeDex now?" asked Micaiah as Bulbasaur walked up next to her and rubbed it head against her leg.

"Of course here you go, and good luck with your journey." said Prof. Oak as he handed the PokeDex to Micaiah.

"Thank you!! Goodbye everyone and good luck with whatever you plan to do Alicia." uttered Micaiah.

"Thank for the encouragement Micaiah and good luck with your journey too." answered Alicia.

"Well goodbye!! Bulbasaur return." spoke Micaiah as she returned her Pokemon to it's poke ball and with that Micaiah left Prof. Oak's lab.

Alicia envied Micaiah as she had known what she wanted to do since last year. Alicia on the other hand didn't have a clue on what she wanted to do. She didn't like Pokemon battles for one thing, and being a Pokemon coordinator didn't suit her quite well. _"What do I want to do? What is my reason for becoming a Pokemon trainer? I've waited seven years to become a trainer, and I'm finally am one, but I don't even know why I wanted to become one."_ thought Alicia as she sat there next to her Charmander staring into it blue eyes.

"Charmander what do you want to do?" asked Alicia as she wanted to know what her friend's thoughts on this matter.

Charmander just stared at her for a minute, but afterwards just simply hugs her as he really didn't care. All he wanted was to be with his trainer and that was good enough for him. Alicia just sat there for a minute just letting herself be embraced by her Pokemon's kindness, and soon enough she returned the hug as she realized that Charmander would stick with her no matter what. In the end Alicia was happy that she had such a kindhearted friend, and she was very grateful for that.

"Well Alicia until you figure out what you want to do I'll give you your PokeDex." spoke Prof. Oak as he handed Alicia her PokeDex.

"Thank you Prof. Oak. I guess I'll go home until I sort my feeling out." replied Alicia as she stood up holding Charmander in her arms.

"Well whatever you decide to do good luck with it." commented Tracey as he left the room to go sketch some of the Pokemon outside.

"Well I guess I be off goodbye Prof. Oak and thank you for everything." said Alicia as she made her way for the door.

"Goodbye Alicia and good luck on your journey!!" shouted Prof. Oak as Alicia left the living room. _"I see good things in that girl's future."_ thought Oak as he went out of the living room to find his assistant.

* * *

12:30pm Alicia's house

It didn't take Alicia long to walk from Prof. Oak lab's to her own house as the two weren't far from each other. Alicia stood in front of the door to her house; She was suppose to be on a journey, but she was already back home after receiving her Pokemon. _"What will mom and dad think about me being back home so soon? I'm suppose to be on a journey, but I'm already back home. I'm a pretty pathetic trainer to be home after just getting my Pokemon…"_ thought Alicia as she just stood there afraid to go into her own home. Charmander just slightly tugged on Alicia shirt getting her attention in an instant. Just by looking Alicia could tell that Charmander wanted to go in and meet her family.

"You want to go in and meet my family don't you Charmander?" whispered Alicia as she got a simple nod from Charmander.

Not hesitating any longer Alicia slowly turned the doorknob and enter the comfort of her own home.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for chapter 2 stay tune for Chapter 3 of Pokemon World Saga.

Alicia: Mom, Dad I'm home!!


	3. Beginning of a Journey pt2

Angelic Swordsman: Hello fateful readers and welcome to chapter 3 of Pokemon World Saga!! Today's chapter looks to be a interesting one since Alicia will finally begin her quest in the world of Pokemon.

Alicia: I'm so excited about leaving home that I can't stand it!!

Angelic Swordsman: Then why didn't you just leave Pallet Town in the last Chapter?

Alicia: Um… Because I still have no idea about what I want to do…

Angelic Swordsman: I knew it… Well anyway please do the Disclaimers for we can begin the next chapter.

Alicia: Pokemon is the copyright of Nintendo and isn't own by Angelic Swordsman. However he does own this plot on any characters he creates. Now on with the Story!!

* * *

Beginning of a Journey pt2

12:30pm Alicia's House

"Mom, Dad I'm home!!" shouted Alicia as she came inside the house with Charmander trailing closely behind her.

Not even being in the house for five minutes Espeon soon wonder over to Alicia, and with that rubbed her head affectionately against Alicia's leg. Charmander just looked at Espeon for a bit before walking up to it and holding it's claw out. Espeon just stared for a bit and just a few seconds later put her paw into Charmander's claw. With that done the two Pokemon were soon shaking hands with each other; Espeon just smiled thus getting a Smile out of Charmander as well, which in turn just made Alicia happy. _"That great! It seem that Charmander and Espeon will be getting along with each other quite well." _thought Alicia as she just watched the two Pokemon interact with each other.

"Ah welcome home dear!! How was your visit to Prof. Oak, did you get the Pokemon you wanted!?" shouted Luna as she came into the hallway to greet her daughter.

"Yeah everything went great Mom!!" said Alicia as she gave her mother a huge hug.

"Yo Champ!! How did everything go at Oak's place, did you get your Pokemon!?" called Albert as he came from upstairs and into the hallway.

"Yep everything went well Dad!!" as the two gave each other a high five.

"Mom, Dad I would like to introduce you to my starter Pokemon Charmander." spoke Alicia as Charmander came next to her leg at the sound of his name being called.

"Ah what a cute little Pokemon!!" squealed Luna as she walked over an got on one knee so that she was at eye level of Charmander.

Charmander just looked at her for a moment with keen eyes; as if he was trying to find out something about her. After at least two minutes of this Luna started to think that Charmander didn't like her, but that thought was soon thrown out the window as he stroked her face as he had been doing with Alicia. Happy with the outcome Luna just patted him on the head, being glad that the Pokemon had liked her. Charmander just let out a simple cry glad that he had made a good impression with his trainer's Mom.

"So you chose a fire type what a surprise." commented Albert as he kneel down next to Charmander and stuck out his hand.

"The name is Albert and it a real pleasure to meet you Charmander." uttered Albert as Charmander just smiled and shook hands as best it could with Alicia's Father.

"You and Charmander must be hungry come into the kitchen, and I'll prepare a nice lunch for you guys." said Luna as she and everyone else head for the kitchen.

"Well let go Charmander. You'll love the Pokemon food that my Dad buys it's really good." comment Alicia as the two headed for the kitchen with everyone else.

* * *

1:00pm Alicia's house

The happy family was now gathered in the kitchen have a nice lunch. Charmander was next to Espeon as the two were sharing the Pokemon food that was in the bowl that belongs to Espeon. It would seem that Espeon was getting along very well with Charmander as it had only been a half hour since the two met. While the Pokemon were eating Alicia was just talking with her parents about nothing in particular. Alicia was happy that she was home, but the sting of defeat that Jaden had put on her wouldn't leave her alone. _"What would Mom and Dad say if I told them that I had lost my first Pokemon battle? Would they be disappointed in me?" _thought Alicia as she sat there staring at her food.

"What wrong dear you seem worried about something?" asked Luna as she could always tell if something was eating at her daughter.

"Is something you want to talk to us about honey?" added Albert as the two looked at their daughter's face.

"No it nothing!! I'm fine it just I have a lot on my mind that all." spoke Alicia as she started to eat her food. Charmander on the other hand looked at her a little worried. He could tell that she was still a little shook up by today's battle.

"So tell us dear why did you pick Charmander here. Me and your father were debating about what type of Pokemon you would get." said Luna as a way to lift the tension in the air.

"Yeah I was certain that you would pick Bulbasaur the grass type. However your mother on the other hand thought you choose Squirtle the water type." added Albert as he wanted to know why his daughter chose Charmander the fire type.

Those comments kind of stung Charmander in the heart as he thought about what her parents had said. The only reason that she had ended up with him was because he was the only one she could choose, and that the other trainers had already chosen the other two before she could. It left the thought in his mind that if she had known what she had wanted from the started would she still had chosen him? Alicia looked at her friend and noticed that he was worried about something. _"Is he worried about what my Mom and Dad had said? Is he scared that I wouldn't have chose him if I had the choice between Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and himself?"_ thought Alicia as she realized that even Charmander has his own set of fears.

"Well to be honest the other two new trainers had chosen Bulbasaur and Squirtle before I did, since I didn't know what type I wanted." spoke Alicia as she wanted to let Charmander know how she felt about having him for a partner.

"However I'm glad to have Charmander as a partner. I think I couldn't ask for a better friend and companion than him." stated Alicia causing Charmander's eyes to light up with happiness.

"I see well that good to hear, and I think that Charmander will make a lovely addition to the family." comment Luna as she went over and patted him on the head causing him to smile more.

"So champ do you know what you want to do from here on out?" asked Albert with a sly smile on his face.

"I'm not sure what I want to do. I don't really like Pokemon battles, and being a coordinator sound tough." spoke Alicia as she looked at the floor with a gloomy expression.

"Well why don't you stay here for the night until your mind clears, and set out on your journey in the morning ok." uttered Luna getting a happy nod from her daughter.

* * *

5:00pm Alicia's House

Alicia sat in the backyard in thought; she still didn't know what she wanted to do, but what could she do? She didn't like Pokemon battles and she didn't want to enter contests. Truly she was in a bind; Micaiah had known what she wanted to do for a year, and knowing Jaden she could only guess that he would Challenge the Pokemon Gyms.

Soon Charmander and Espeon came up to her with worried expressions. Espeon with out a second thought jumped into Alicia's lab and started to lick her face in an effort to cheer her up. Charmander on the other hand just sat next to her; Alicia looked at him wondering what he was thinking? In the end she decided that maybe if she traveled she would learn about what she wanted to do.

"Hey Alicia!!" called a voice getting her and Charmander's attention.

Soon a girl about six years old came up to her backyard fence. She wore a pink jacket, with a white shirt, a pink skirt, pink shoes, and a dark pink bow within her pink hair. She had short pink hair, and hazel brown eyes.

"Caro what are you doing here?" asked Alicia as she headed to the fence to talk to her best friend since she was seven years old.

"I heard that you were leaving tomorrow. I really don't want you to go, but I know how important this trip is to you." spoke Caro as Alicia looked at her sadly.

Caro and Alicia had always been best friends, and they could always be found together no matter what. However that would change since she would be leaving on her journey. In truth she would miss her friend since she was only six, and wasn't old enough to be an official Pokemon trainer.

"Yeah I'll be leaving in the morning. So this will be the last time I see you for a longtime Caro." said Alicia with a hint of sadness in her voice. Charmander just came up to Alicia and tucked on her shirt getting her attention.

"Is that your Pokemon Alicia!!" shouted Caro with excitement in her little voice.

"Yes this is my friend Charmander. I got him from Prof. Oak this morning, but despite that we're already good friends." comment Alicia as she got on her knee and petted Charmander and in turn Charmander stroked her face affectionately.

"Thanks for the confidence boost I really needed that." uttered Alicia as she rubbed the Pokemon on the head.

"Wow your Pokemon is very kind. I heard that usually Charmanders are unruly disobedient Pokemon" commented Caro as she looked at the bond between Charmander and her.

"To be honest that what I thought too, but Charmander is really kind, and I'm glad that he's my starter Pokemon." answered Alicia who just petted her partner more.

"Well before you leave tomorrow would you like to come exploring with me one more time." asked Caro in a timid voice.

"I love to go exploring with you right Charmander." answered Alicia who received a cute growl from Charmander.

Thus for the remainder of the day Alicia spent time exploring the town with Charmander and Caro. Caro had at first been a little scared of Charmander, but after spending the day with him and Alicia she found out that he was really a nice Pokemon to be around.. It sadden Caro greatly that her best friend was leaving town, but at the same time she was happy for her, seeing that Alicia was finally going to fulfill her dream of becoming a Pokemon trainer. Soon day had turned into dust and it was time for Caro to go home.

"Bye Alicia I'll make sure I'm at your house tomorrow to see you off." said Caro in a cute voice.

"Thank Caro that means a lot to me." answered Alicia as Charmander and Espeon stood next her.

"Bye Espeon and bye to you too Charmander. You're a very good Pokemon; so take care of Alicia for me ok." uttered Caro gaining a blush from Alicia and a growl of confirmation from Charmander, and with that Caro sped of in the direction towards her home.

"Well guys let head in, get some dinner, and hit the hay." whispered Alicia as she Espeon and Charmander headed inside.

* * *

12:00am Oak's lab

Prof. Oak sat in his lab quietly finishing up the essay that he was writing on Pokemon behavior. However today the Professor just couldn't seem to focus; He was really excited about the what the new trainer were going to do on their journey. Micaiah who comes from GoldenRod city wanted to be a participant in Pokemon contests. Judging by her attitude Prof. Oak was certain she would make her dream a reality. Jaden who come from Twinleaf town, and as a representative of Sinnoh would probably aim for the title of world champion. However even though he showed potential to be a good trainer he doubted that he could win against the world champion. That only left Alicia who in Oak's eyes showed some signs of being an excellent trainer, but before her gift could show she would have to become braver and belief in herself a little more. _Phone call, Phone call, Phone call_ ranged the computer phone that was on another desk next to Prof. Oak. Getting up Prof. Oak simply wonder over to the phone and pressed the video button. Appearing on the screen was some one that he hadn't talked to for Four years.

"Hey Prof. Oak!! How you been doing?" said a the person on the video phone.

He had short Raven colored hair, coal colored eyes; and was wearing a black shirt, with a brown cloak, and a black and red cap. On his shoulder sat a Pikachu and judging by it's looks one could tell that it has seen countless numbers of Pokemon battles.

"Ah Ash it good to hear from you again!! How's everything been going with you my boy." asked Prof. Oak as he was happy to hear from his old friend once again.

"Everything been going fine Professor; Me and Pikachu just been doing some serious training with Drake's Dragon Pokemon." stated Ash with a smile on his face.

"Well that all good, but don't you think you need to rest every now and then." commented Oak but in reality he knew how important Ash's training was.

"Well when your in the position that I'm in there no room to relax." countered Ash as the two of them started laughing.

"By the way Prof. Oak did the new trainers stop by and get their Pokemon." asked Ash as he was curious to know about the new competition.

"Why yes they did!! I must say that these three show some promise if I do say so myself. Micaiah Tosaka of GoldenRod city chose Bulbasaur, and afterwards returned home to train for Pokemon contests." explained Oak getting a laugh from Ash.

"That great; can't wait to tell May and Dawn about their new competition. They'll be so excited by this. What about the other two." uttered Ash as he wanted to know more.

"Well Jaden Irving come as a representative from Sinnoh, judging by his tactical gift for battle he might be aiming for the title of world Champion." spoke Prof. Oak making Ash even more excited.

"Sound interesting can't wait to see what happens." commented Ash as Pikachu let out a cry of excitement.

"Finally we have Alicia Hinamori of Pallet town. She a little on the timid side, but with experience she looks to be the most Promising out of all three. However she still doesn't quite know what she wants to do as a Pokemon trainer." explained Prof. Oak getting a nod from Ash.

"She seem like a goodhearted person I can't wait until the day I meet her in person. So what Pokemon did Jaden and Alicia choose?" spoke Ash with curiosity in his voice.

"Well Jaden chose Squirtle and that only left Alicia with Charmander, but the bond that Alicia and Charmander already has is amazing considering that it only been a day since they met." explained Oak in a puzzled voice.

"That pretty interesting can't wait to find out." commented Ash with mischievous voice.

"Well I got go Prof. Oak I'll talk to you again sometime. Plus I'll inform the others about the new trainers." Said Ash with Pikachu letting out a goodbye cy.

"Goodbye Ash!! Make sure you get some rest sometime you hear." answered Oak and with that the communication link was cut off.

* * *

9:00am Alicia's House

Alicia stood outside her house with her parents as they were saying their goodbyes. All the neighbors that lived on their block were also there to see Alicia off. _"Today's the day I start my adventure. I'm sure that if I travel out there I'll be able to find what I want to do as a trainer."_ thought Alicia as she looked at the trail that leads to adventure. Charmander just looked up at his trainer; he could tell that she was excited about leaving home and to tell the truth he was excited about leaving town as well.

"Well take care of yourself honey and don't get yourself into trouble." cried Luna as she held on to her daughter sadden by the fact that she was leaving.

"Make sure you always give it your best shot, and no matter what we'll always be proud of you." commented Albert as he too hugged his only daughter who was now leaving the safety of their town.

"Thank you Mom, Dad I'll make sure to be careful and I'll give it my all with whatever I decide to do." commented Alicia with her parents hugging her. Even Espeon was in there rubbing herself against Alicia leg.

Alicia just picked up the adorable Pokemon and hugged her; she was sad a little seeing as Espeon was a real close friend to her heart. Her Dad yesterday had offered Espeon as a way to help her get started on her journey, but she politely declined say that she had to do this on her own. After a few more words and hugs Alicia with Charmander started heading down the dirt trail on the road to new adventure. However before she was out of sight a girl was running calling her name.

"Alicia!! Alicia!! Wait a moment please!!" shouted Caro as she hurried to catch up to her best friend.

"Thank for coming to see me off Caro!! For a minute I thought you weren't coming." uttered Alicia as she and Charmander walked up to her.

"I got you this Alicia. It a book of sticker with the different types of Pokemon symbols on them." spoke Caro as she handed the small book over to Alicia.

"Thank you Caro, but you didn't have to do that for me." commented Alicia as she flipped through the many pages in the book.

"It no problem Alicia, and now you have something that will remind you of me." whispered Caro in a giggly voice.

"Thank you." whispered Alicia as the to shared a long embrace and after a few minute Alicia got a fire sticker out of the book and placed it on Charmander's poke ball.

"Well I'm off goodbye Caro and take care." shouted Alicia as she continued down the road to Adventure.

"Goodbye Alicia take care!! Don't forget about me!!" shouted Caro with tears in her eyes, and with that Alicia was soon out of sight.

* * *

11:00am Dirt trail

Alicia was calmly walking down the path that leads to Viridian city. In truth Alicia was pretty lonely as she didn't have any company. On the other hand she was excited about seeing the different types of Pokemon in the world. Charmander just walked along side her in a cool manner. He was happy being with his trainer, but he also wanted some Pokemon friends as well. Suddenly while walking, in the grass not too far from them there sat a bird. _"I wonder what kind of Pokemon that is?" _thought Alicia as she pulled out her PokeDex and did a search. _Pidgey the bird type Pokemon. It is docile and prefer to avoid conflict. If disturb, however, it can ferociously strike back._ spoke the automated voice from the PokeDex.

"Hmm sounds like a good Pokemon to have, but I really don't want to have to chase it." whispered Alicia to herself as she looked at the small bird Pokemon.

"Charmander do you think we should try and catch it?" asked Alicia with Charmander just shaking his head side to side.

"Well let continue on then." answered Alicia as she and Charmander just walked by the Pidgey with no attention to capture it.

* * *

2:00pm Dirt Trail

Alicia and Charmander continued their walk with no sign of civilization anywhere in sight. All they could see ahead of them were the endless meadows in front and back of them. They had been walking since 10:00am, and Alicia in reality was really started to get tired of the scenery. _"I thought traveling would be fun but it just plain boring to me." _thought Alicia as they continued to walk. Having nothing better to do Alicia pulled out the Pokemon world trainer guide that her mother had given her. It was chuck full of advice that every trainer need to know to start their Pokemon journey._ "Tip number three: All trainer can have at least six Pokemon on them at any given time. Tip number Five: If you have an electric Pokemon that dislike you, make sure to always wear rubber glove."_ read Alicia as she continued to walk down the path with Charmander at her side. As the two continued walking they soon came upon a flock of birds that seem to be surrounding something; coming closer but staying out of sight they could see that the birds were surrounding a green bug.

"Wonder what those Pokemon are?" whispered Alicia to Charmander as she pulled out her PokeDex to find out.

_Spearow the bird type Pokemon. It flaps it small wings busily to fly. Using it beak it searches in grass for prey. _spoke the automated voice as it finished it data scan of Spearow. Alicia then pointed the PokeDex at the bug that the Spearows were surrounding. _Caterpie the bug type Pokemon. It release a stench from it red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly._ spoke the voice as Alicia looked at the Caterpie that was surrounded by the Spearows. _"That terrible that Caterpie doesn't stand a chance against those Spearows, but what can I do? I can't take all of them on at once." _thought Alicia as she looked at the poor Caterpie.Charmander just looked at the Caterpie that was in a horrible situation, but he knew that he couldn't take on all those Spearows on, plus he be putting his trainer in harms way.

"Charmander you want to save the Caterpie too right?" asked Alicia as she couldn't stand by and watch as the Spearows pick on the Caterpie. Charmander just smiled and nodded his head.

"Good then here the plan. All you have to do is get the Spearows attention then I'll go in and save the Caterpie. After that well make a run for it alright?" said Alicia getting another nod from Charmander.

With that the two set their rescue plan into action. Alicia quickly hid herself in the bushes to make sure that the Spearows wouldn't see her; meanwhile Charmander wondered over to the Spearows and simply let out a intimidating growl grabbing the Spearows attention. The Spearows just looked at Charmander with annoyed eyes as they were mad from having their lunch disturb. The Spearows slowly started to approach Charmander with the attention of teaching Charmander a lesson. Just then Alicia quickly stormed out of the bushes, and nabbed the Caterpie that the Spearows were apparently going to eat.

"Charmander let make a run for it!!" shouted Alicia and with that Charmander rushed after it trainer his mission complete.

The Spearows angry that their food was stolen let out a battle cry as the flock flew up into the air, and gave chase after Alicia and Charmander. Alicia and Charmander with a head start heard the battle cry and picked up their pace. Alicia had also read in her trainer guide that Spearows were especially jealous of trained Pokemon giving them even more of a reason to run. _Trainer rule number forty nine: Never ever anger a flock of Spearows or any Spearows for that matter or you'll regret it._ Alicia had read it in the guide and now she could see why you wouldn't want to. Caterpie wasn't make thing any easier as it release a stinking smell from it antenna making Alicia feel sick. "_Now I understand why not to anger Spearows they won't give up on chasing you!!" _thought Alicia as she continued to run with Charmander right behind her. It seem like the two had been running forever, but the Spearows on the other hand didn't even seem tired. As the two ran faster one Spearow started to fly at fast speed intending to hit Alicia in the back. _"Is that Aerial Ace!!" _thought Alicia as the Spearow was charging straight for her. Just when it seem it was going to hit her Charmander jumped in Spearows path causing Spearow to hit him instead of Alicia and Caterpie.

"Charmander!!" cried Alicia as Charmander was flung into a tree hitting the trunk hard and causing an indent.

"Charmander are you ok!!" screamed Alicia as she was running for where Charmander was but three Spearows blocked her path.

"Out of my way!!" shouted Alicia as she tried to pass the Spearows, but the Spearows started to peck at Alicia and Caterpie causing Caterpie to shudder in fright.

"Damn it all!!" shouted Alicia as she turned her back to the Spearows thus shielding Caterpie from the Spearows.

The Spearow that had hit Charmander was soaring in the air, but soon it was coming back down on him at full speed . Charmander was staggering to get up when he noticed the Spearow coming down upon him at a fast pace. _"No if Charmander gets hit with that Aerial Ace again he'll be seriously injured!!"_ thought Alicia as she rushed over to where Charmander was, ignoring the pecks from the other Spearows and protecting Caterpie from them at the same time.

"Leave my friend alone!!" shouted Alicia as she jumped in front of Charmander getting hit in the arm by the Aerial Ace and dropping Caterpie.

_Ah!! My arm it hurts so much!!" _thought Alicia as rushed over and grabbed Caterpie before Spearow could hit it with Aerial Ace. Spearow was coming around once again, but before Spearow could hit Alicia again Charmander jumped into it path, and like a ninja hit Spearow with a powerful Scratch attack and barely being hit by Aerial Ace.

Spearow let out a cry of anger as it soared back up in the air with the attention of hitting Charmander. Coming down like a bullet Spearow tried to hit with Aerial Ace again, and successfully nailing Charmander in the gut and send it fly straight for a boulder.

"Charmander return!!" shouted Alicia as a red beam shot from her poke ball hitting Charmander and absorbing him into back the poke ball before it hit the boulder.

"_I have to get out of here!!" _thought Alicia as she started to run with the Caterpie shivering in her arm. The Spearows were on her tail each one of them, but the leader pecking at her head in anger. As she was running she saw a stream not too far up ahead of them. "_I might be able to lose them if I jump in the river."_ thought Alicia as she noticed a Spearow with a scratch mark chasing her. It quickly soared into the air and soon was coming down towards them with the attention of hitting her in the back. _" Just a little ways more!!" _thought Alicia as she was coming upon the river with the Spearow closing in on her. Alicia barely made it as she jumped into the river causing the Spearow to miss her barely. As Alicia tried to surface she noticed that she was being pushed by a powerful force. _"The current is too strong I can't fight it." _thought Alicia as she was washed away by the current.

* * *

4:00pm Viridian lake

It was quite day for a boy sitting at the lake with an Eevee next him. The boy in question had black hair that stretched just a wee bit past his shoulder, with dark green eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with a gray jacket, and black pants. He was resting there lazily when his Eevee started crying while circling the lake. Wondering what was wrong with Eevee the boy decided to ask.

"What wrong Eevee why are you looking a the lake?" asked the boy as he noticed a spot of the lake bubbling.

Soon enough Alicia emerged from the lake soaked to he bone holding a scared Caterpie and a very injured Charmander. Wondering what in the world happened the boy just watched as she climbed out of the river carry the two Pokemon in her arms. _"What in the world up with that girl? Why was she in the lake with that Charmander and Caterpie?" _thought the boy as he heard the battle cry of a Spearow. Not too far from where they were he could she a flock of Spearows heading straight for this area.

"Crap those Spearows haven't given up yet!! When in the world will this madness end!!" cried Alicia as she sped off in the direction of Viridian city.

"What a weird girl.. Oh well it none of our business let go Eevee" said the youth but Eevee was looking in the direction where the girl had taken off in.

The Spearows just pasted the boy and Eevee, not even taking time to notice the two of them. The boy just watch as the Spearows sped off in the direction in where the girl had went_ "Well it none of my concern about what happens to that girl"_ thought the boy as he headed in a different direction away from the chaos. Eevee on the other hand just let out a cry looking in the direction where the girl had went.

"Come on Eevee let go…" shouted the boy as he started to walk in a different direction from where the girl had went. Eevee let out a simple cry as it continued looking in that direction.

"That situation has nothing to do with us so let go." explained the boy as Eevee let out a cry and pulled on his pants legs wanting to help the girl that was being pursed.

"You want to help that girl don't you Eevee?" asked the boy getting a happy nod from Eevee.

"Sometime you can be a pain Eevee." sigh the boy as he turn around facing the direction in which the girl went.

Pulling out a poke ball the boy chucked it, and within minute a Ghastly popped out the poke ball . Looking at it's trainer Ghastly just turned around with a bored look on his face. The boy just let out an annoyed sigh as he could already tell that it was going to be hard to get his Ghastly to help him. _"Knowing Ghastly it look like he has no intention of helping me, that just great.." _thought the boy as he ran in the direction of where the girl had went.

* * *

5:00pm Path to Viridian

Alicia just collapsed on the ground as she couldn't run any longer. The Spearows would be upon them any moment, and with Charmander injured there was no way they could win against them. Meanwhile hiding in the shadows Eevee, Ghastly, and the boy just looked at the tired out Alicia as the Spearows were closing in on her. _" Judging by her Charmander condition she won't be able to defend herself from the Spearows, and her Caterpie is completely useless against those Spearows."_ thought the boy as Alicia looked at the Spearows closing in on her.

"Charmander I'll try to hold the Spearows off, meanwhile you and Caterpie make a run for it." spoke Alicia shocking Charmander, Caterpie, Eevee, and the boy.

"She going to try and stop those Spearows by herself so that her Pokemon can get away!!" whispered the boy to Eevee's ears in shock.

"Ghastly as soon as those Spearows show up zap all of them with Thunderbolt ok." whispered the boy when he suddenly noticed that Ghastly was gone.

"Darn it Ghastly you stupid bastard!!" shouted the boy as Ghastly was nowhere in sight.

"Oh well I guess it just you and me Eevee." said the boy as they were getting ready to ambush the Spearows but then something unexpected happened.

Meanwhile the Alicia stood up as the Spearows were closing the distance between them. Setting Charmander and Caterpie down Alicia a stood up in front of them. Charmander just looked at Alicia with tears in his eye. If he left now he could safely get Caterpie to safety, but in the end he didn't have the heart to leave her. With the Spearow hovering up ahead they soon all swooped down on Alicia with full force. Finally Charmander jump in front of Alicia with a orange aura around him, and with out wasting time he poured all his power into a newly acquired attack. There was a huge explosion as the Spearows where hit by Charmander's newly acquired attack Ember and to make things better it was powered with the ability Blaze. The boy just looked in amazement at Charmander commitment to Alicia.

"_That Charmander could of fled and saved itself and Caterpie, but in the end it chose to protect it trainer. Thus it released the attack Ember on those Spearows and saved her"_ thought the boy with a impressed look on his face.

"Well it looks like we weren't need let go Eevee." called the boy as he headed in the direction of Viridian city.

Just then he heard a scream as he looked and saw that one Spearow was flying in the air with an angry look on his face. Just then the Spearow started glowing brightly, and soon started to shape shift before his and Alicia eyes. _"No way it Evolving, that defiantly not good." _thought the boy as Spearow evolved into Fearow. Alicia just looked at the new enemy in front of her. She looked at Charmander with a frightful look in her face. "_It no use Charmander too injured to fight and that Fearow looks really strong. It hopeless I'm going to die at the hands of this Fearow."_ thought Alicia as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess Charmander. I so sorry!!" shouted Alicia as she hugged Charmander with Charmander using the remainder of is strength to pat Alicia on the back.

Fearow soon reared back shocking the boy as it was going to use drill peck on the defenseless duo. _" If they get hit by that they'll be killed!!" _thought the boy as the Fearow charged them at full force,

"Goodbye Charmander I love you!!" shouted Alicia as she prepared for the worse case scenario.

Eevee let go!!" shouted the boy as they prepared to jump out of their hiding place, but what happen next was a surprise as the Fearow was zapped with a powerful Thunderbolt knocking the Pokemon out.

Alicia just looked dumbfounded as a Ghastly came out of the wood floating next to her. Still in shock Alicia just pulled out her PokeDex and did a search on it. _Ghastly the ghost type Pokemon. This Pokemon's body is ninety five percent made up of gases, which is blown away by strong winds _spoke the voice as Ghastly made a silly face at her. "_What's a Ghastly doing all the way out here?" _thought Alicia as she looked at Ghastly, but it was soon absorbed by a red beam of light.

"Thanks a lot Ghastly for scaring the hell out of me. Sometime you can be real annoying." said the boy as he put the poke ball way.

Alicia thanking her good fortune returned Charmander to his poke ball, and pick up Caterpie heading in the direction of Viridian city. Eevee just looked at the girl, a little worried for her safety as she walked away. Eevee let out a cry and started pulling on the boy pants leg.

"You want to tail her don't you Eevee?" asked the boy in an annoyed voice getting a cry from Eevee. With that the two also started to head for Viridian city.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: That it for Chapter three stay tune for chapter four of Pokemon world saga.

??: My name is Sasurino Ochiro.


	4. A New Companion?

Angelic Swordsman: Hello reviewers and welcome to Chapter 4 of Pokemon World Saga. Today's Chapter is going to be interesting as Alicia get a traveling companion.

Dekaisen: Yes today's finally the day that my character officially gets introduced into the story.

Alicia: Who in the world is that Angelic Swordsman?

Angelic Swordsman: That is my best friend Dekaisen!! He the one that created the character that will be traveling with you from now on.

??: Can we hurry up and get started now please, I'm becoming very inpatient.

Angelic Swordsman: Pokemon is copyright of Nintendo and none of it material is owned by me. However I do own any character I create in the story. On a side note Alicia's new traveling companion is owned by Dekaisen and isn't my character in anyway.

Alicia: Now here is the continuation of the story.

* * *

A New Companion?

8:00pm Viridian City

It was nighttime as Alicia finally made it to the safety of Viridian city. Alicia had never in her life thought that her journey would begin in such a hostile way. _"I finally made it to Viridian city, but I need to find some medical assistant for Charmander and Caterpie."_ thought Alicia as she shakily continued to move forward. Little did Alicia know that the mysterious boy from the lake was tailing her. Trailing close behind was his Eevee which seem to show some concern for Alicia's well-being. The boy just let out a sigh as he really didn't want to be noticed by the young lady. _" I swear sometime that Eevee really gets on my nerves, but he's worried about that girl so it can't be helped"_ thought the boy as they followed the girl from the safety of the shadows. Alicia continued to wonder Viridian city in earnest as she was looking for someplace to get help for her Pokemon. _"There should be a Pokemon center here in this city, but where is it?"_ thought Alicia as she continued to wonder around.

"Wonder why she wondering around like that, strange that she isn't looking for the Pokemon center considering how injured her Pokemon are." whispered the boy as he continued to follow Alicia around the town.

"Ah!! Where in the world is the Pokemon center!? I'm completely lost!!" shouted Alicia making a sweat drop appear on Eevee and the mysterious youth's head.

"She doesn't know where the Pokemon center is?" questioned the boy in disbelieve, while Eevee on the other hand couldn't stand it any longer and ran out of the bush towards Alicia.

"Wait Eevee come back or you'll blow our cover!!" yelled the boy a little too late as Eevee ran right in front of Alicia.

Alicia just sat there with no clue about where the Pokemon center was; Caterpie just let out a cry as it was completely worn out and just want someplace to rest. _"Where in the world is the Pokemon center!?"_ thought Alicia as she let out a sigh. Alicia felt Caterpie shift in her arms as it seem that the Pokemon was trying to get comfortable in her arms. Suddenly Eevee appeared in front of Alicia startling the poor girl out of her mind. Calming down a little bit Alicia pulled out her PokeDex and did a search. _Eevee the normal type Pokemon: Eevee is a rare Pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary form._ spoke the voice as Alicia just looked at Eevee._ "What's a rare Pokemon like this doing all the way out here in Viridian city?"_ thought Alicia with a puzzled face. Eevee just let out a cute growl as it wagged it's tail in front of Alicia, making her sigh in girlie tone of voice _"Aw it so cute!! Eevee is definitely an adorable Pokemon."_ thought Alicia as she watched Eevee intensely. Eevee however dashed off west surprising Alicia, but soon enough began chasing after Eevee herself while holding Caterpie.

"Wait Eevee don't go!! I'm not going to try and capture you!!" shouted Alicia as she continued to chase after Eevee in a desperate sprint.

Alicia continued to follow Eevee while the mysterious youth was also trailing behind them from the safety of the shadows. He was confused at why his Eevee showed himself to Alicia, and was even more confused as to where it was leading them. _"What in the world is Eevee trying to pull. This is completely pointless, we should of just left this girl alone."_ thought the boy as he was starting to get annoyed with Eevee's intentions of helping this girl. After running for a while Alicia noticed that Eevee was near a bush that led into a thicket of tree. Eevee just let out another cute growl as it seem to be looking at something. Alicia turned around and was shocked to find that she was right in front of the Pokemon center. _"Did Eevee lead me all the way to the Pokemon center!?"_ thought Alicia with a surprised look, but soon turned around to find that Eevee was gone. Having no time to think on it Alicia rushed inside the Pokemon center to get help for Caterpie and Charmander. However with Eevee it looked like the youth was giving him a good scolding as Eevee had his ear down in shame.

"Damn it Eevee do you realize how dangerous that was!? You almost gave us away with that stunt." shouted the boy as Eevee just stood there and took his scolding.

"Now that we've helped her find the Pokemon center let go to the next town alright?" explained the boy waiting for Eevee's reply. Eevee just stared at the Pokemon center and let out a few cry as he was still worried about Alicia. The boy just looked at Eevee for a few moments and let out a sigh of defeat.

"You want to help this girl no matter what huh Eevee." said the boy with an annoyed look on his face. Eevee just let out a cry of joy with the boy letting out another sigh

"Fine we'll go in and keep an eye on her, but that is it do you understand Eevee?" asked the boy with a stern face. Eevee just nodded and thus the two proceeded in.

* * *

9:00pm Pokemon center

Alicia rushed into the Pokemon center with Caterpie shivering a little because of the sudden fast paced movement. Alicia just looked around the place desperately as she tried to find someone to help her. She soon stood in front of a desk that housed a beautiful woman behind it. She had silky pink hair, and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a nurse set complete with a nurse cap, and standing next to her was a Chansey that also wore a nurse hat.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon center I'm Nurse Joy. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Nurse Joy as Alicia stood there trying to catch her breath.

"Please you have to help me!! My Charmander, and this Caterpie need medical attention immediately." answered Alicia as she handed the poke ball with Charmander in it to Nurse Joy along with Caterpie.

"Don't worry miss your Pokemon are in good care so please wait here." replied Nurse Joy as she took Charmander and Caterpie to the back with Chansey following behind her.

Alicia just took a seat on the bench that was next to the receptionist desk, but soon enough Alicia started to break down into a river of unstable emotions. It hadn't been a full day and she already had gotten herself into serious trouble. She felt scared, tired and homesick as she wished she had never left home. _"What was I thinking!? Leaving home wasn't a very good idea!! The outside world is such a scary place.. I miss Mom, Dad, and Espeon; some trainer I turned out to be!! It hadn't even been a full day, and I already have put me and Charmander's life in danger. I'm such a fool!!"_ thought Alicia as she finally broke down and started to cry. The doors to the Pokemon center slid open as the mysterious youth wondered in with Eevee trailing close behind him. Taking a quick glance around he saw Alicia sitting on a bench crying her heart out. He didn't know why but he felt sorry for poor Alicia, but he was here for another reason as he ignored her and wonder over to the PC. Using the PC the boy placed a poke ball on a holder, and entered a few commands into the PC. Soon the ball on the holder vanished and another ball replaced it. _"There now that I have Houndour back I don't have much of a reason to be here." _thought the boy as he got up from the PC and headed for the door. However Eevee soon tucked on the boy's pants leg and started to cry in a worried voice. The boy's sight soon wondered back over to Alicia who was still crying hard. Eevee cried again still looking at the Alicia who was an emotional wreck.

"Eevee she'll be fine now that she's at the Pokemon center. So there no reason for us to intervene." stated the boy but Eevee let out another cry in disagreement.

"No Eevee we're leaving and that final!!" Shouted the boy in a commanding voice, but Eevee said nothing else a ran over to Alicia annoying the youth even more.

Alicia just sat there and continued to cry alone. She was worried about her friend, but what hurt most that she was the cause of all of this. Even though they saved Caterpie it had cost them big time. She would've never guess that those Spearows would chase them down that persistently._ "Home not too far from here… Maybe I should head back while I can, and give up on this foolish adventure." _thought Alicia as she sniveled a little. However Alicia soon felt a weight on her lap and looked down to find Eevee sitting on her lap.

"What are you doing here!?" asked Alicia with a surprised look on her face. Eevee just let out a cute cry and started to lick her face.

"Ha ha ha ha!! Quit it that tickles Eevee!" laughed Alicia as Eevee continued to lick her face.

"Eevee would you cut it out already this is really starting to get on my nerves." entered the boy voice as he wondered over to Eevee and Alicia.

"Oh I'm sorry is this Eevee yours!?" asked Alicia as she had thought that Eevee was a wild Pokemon, and not in the care of anyone else.

"Yes that's my Eevee. It a little annoying but he my best buddy." answered the boy still looking at Eevee with a stern face."

"I'm terribly sorry for holding you up." said Alicia holding Eevee up so that the boy could take him.

It alright; you see my Eevee has a nature to worry about other when it has nothing to do with us. However it seem that my Eevee is extra worried about you for some reason." spoke the boy as he took Eevee from Alicia's hands

"Are you really worried about me Eevee?" asked Alicia in disbelieve, but soon got a cute cry from Eevee.

"My name is Alicia Hinamori. Um so what's your name?" asked Alicia in a timid sort of voice as the boy looked a little intimidating to her.

"My name is Sasurino Ochiro. I'm a trainer from Olivine city." spoke Sasurino as he took a seat next to Alicia.

"Wait didn't you say your in a hurry?" uttered Alicia as she wonder why Sasurino didn't leave when she gave Eevee back to him.

"Unfortunately I can't leave since my Eevee here doesn't want to leave you here all by yourself." answered Sasurino as he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble Ochiro-kun." commented Alicia with a hint of remorse in her voice.

"It not your fault it just that Eevee a little persistent about what he does, but this is the first time I ever seen him this determined about anything." answered Sasurino as he was a little annoyed with Eevee.

Alicia and Sasurino just sat there in silence, neither one of them speaking to the other. Sasurino really wanted to head for the next town, but because Eevee was worried about Alicia it was determined to help her. Alicia on the other hand was worried about Charmander as he was injured badly trying to protect her. She also wondered if the Caterpie she saved was alright as well? If Alicia hadn't tried to save Caterpie Charmander wouldn't be in the condition that he was in right now, but in the end what they did was the right thing morally, but from a strategic point was completely crazy._ "I don't think that Charmander and I were wrong about saving Caterpie, but if we didn't we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."_ thought Alicia as she continued to look at the door that leads to the treatment room of the Pokemon center. After a few more minutes of waiting the red light above the door to the treatment room went off, and soon Nurse Joy and Chansey came out to the waiting room.

"How's Charmander and Caterpie doing Nurse Joy!?" asked Alicia in a worried tone of voice.

"Charmander and Caterpie will be fine after a good nights rest, so you can relax a bit now." answered Nurse Joy.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy I really appreciate the help." spoke Alicia as she was relieved that Charmander and Caterpie would be alright.

"Although they'll be fine I high recommend you keep Charmander out of battle for a few day until it fully recovered." replied Nurse Joy.

"I understand Nurse Joy." answered Alicia as she was just happy that Charmander was going to be ok.

"I can sort of tell that your new at being a trainer, but you shouldn't work your Pokemon so hard. I found that most of Charmander's strength was sapped do to being in water, and some constant flying attacks." explained Nurse Joy.

* * *

Flash back

Alicia sort of stood there as she remembered how she and Caterpie got washed way by the current of the river, and ending up in the middle of Viridian lake. However not long before being washed into the lake a Goldeen tried to attack her. Alicia tried to swim as fast as she could but the Goldeen was faster and would soon hit her with it's horn Attack. That when Charmander had popped out of his poke ball and chased Goldeen away with a scratch attack. Alicia quickly grabbed Charmander and swam for shore knowing that just being submerged in water was causing Charmander pain. That is when Alicia had appeared in front of Sasurino holding Caterpie and Charmander.

End of Flash back

* * *

"I see so that what happened. Well it was very kind of you to save Caterpie and all. However you need to next time take in to consideration the chances of your own Pokemon getting hurt, and judge how dangerous a situation is." said Nurse Joy in a scolding tone of voice.

"Yes I will. I'm terribly sorry for the trouble Nurse Joy." answered Alicia with her head held down.

Sasurino was behind Alicia the whole time hearing everything that she had said. He was quite surprised by her compassion for Pokemon which he didn't see in a lot of trainers._ "So she risked her and Charmander's safety in an effort to save a wild Caterpie? I really can't tell if she just insane or a very kindhearted person."_ thought Sasurino as Nurse Joy continued to scold Alicia.

"Well Eevee it pretty late so we'll stay here for the night ok." spoke Sasurino who got a happy nod from Eevee.

"By the way Nurse Joy is there any hotels, or motels around here so that I have someplace to spend the night at?" asked Alicia now that she knew Charmander and Caterpie were going to be alright.

"You can rest here free of charge. The Pokemon center is also a shelter for traveling trainers." entered Sasurino as he was tired from today's excitement and just wanted to go to bed.

"That right, so follow me and I show you the resting area of the Pokemon center." spoke Nurse Joy as she got a ring of keys from behind her desk.

Alicia started to wither in pain as the attack of Aerial Ace had finally gotten to her. She had been ignoring the pain up until now do to her worry for the well-being of the Pokemon. Now that she knew that the Pokemon would be alright the pain was starting to get to her. Sasurino looked at Alicia for a bit, and noticed the bruise forming on her shoulder for the first time.

"That a nasty bruise you got there Alicia. Looks like your Pokemon aren't the only ones that need medical attention." commented Nurse Joy as she took Alicia to the treatment room so that she could treat her.

* * *

10:30pm Pokemon center

Alicia came from the examining room with her shoulder wrapped in an gauze bandage. Underneath it was also a pack of ice that would reduce the swelling of her bruise. Following Nurse Joy down the hall leading to the lobby she soon came across a window that looks into the recovery room. There resting in a bed that had a glass tube around it was Charmander. He was sound asleep in bed and was hooked up to a pulse machine along with a heart monitor. Alicia then notice the flame on his tail, and saw that it was burning less brightly than usual. She was certain that his tail flame was a lot brighter than that.

"Um Nurse Joy, why is the flame on my Charmander tail dimmer? I was certain that it was a lot brighter than that when I left home." asked Alicia as she didn't understand why the flame was so dim

"The Flame on Charmander's tail represent how healthy it is. If the flame glow brightly then it in good health. However if the flame is dim it means that it in bad shape. People say that if the flame on a Charmander's tail goes out then it signify that the Pokemon has passed away." explained nurse Joy causing Alicia to rush to the window, afraid that her friend might be dieing.

"Don't worry Alicia your Charmander not in any danger of dieing. All he need is some rest, and he'll be back to normal in no time. Commented Nurse Joy with Alicia relaxing a bit.

Alicia then looked over to the bed that held Caterpie, and was relieved that it was just sleeping and wasn't hooked up to any machine like Charmander. In the end Alicia was glad that she had saved Caterpie as she was watching the Pokemon rest peacefully in the bed that it was in. _"I guess in the end what I did was right. I may of caused Charmander some trouble, but in the end I bet he's happy too that Caterpie is safe and sound."_ thought Alicia as she watched Caterpie's silent breathing. Soon Nurse Joy and Alicia entered the lobby where Sasurino was waiting. Grabbing the keys once again Nurse Joy led the two including Eevee down the hall to the resting area of the Pokemon center. Unlocking one of the door in this hallway she quietly opened the door. Inside was a room that had a bathroom, a bunk bed, and one twin size bed.

"I hope the room suit you guys well." said Nurse Joy as she gave Alicia the room key and left the two trainers alone.

"Well I guess I'm stuck sharing a room with you for the night. Oh well I guess a bed is a bed." spoke Sasurino as he put his bag in the corner and started to rummage through his bag for his tooth brush.

"I'm going to the bathroom to brush my teeth do whatever you want, just don't touch my stuff." said Sasurino as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Following Sasurino example Alicia sat her bag in the corner and soon pulled out her night clothes. Meanwhile in the bathroom Sasurino was brushing his teeth while he was in deep thought. His Eevee stood next to him wondering what his master was thinking. _" I don't get it? Why would that girl go through all that trouble just to save a Caterpie, It doesn't make any sense at all."_ thought Sasurino as he continued to brush his teeth. After finishing washing his face from the act of brushing his teeth Sasurino and Eevee headed out of the bathroom. However when they came out Sasurino went completely red as he had stepped in on Alicia undressing. She was now in nothing but her cotton white panties that had an Espeon's face planted in the middle of them. Alicia just turn red at the whole situation, but before she could scream Sasurino had beaten her to it.

"Ah!! I'm sorry didn't mean to walk in on you!!" shouted Sasurino as he rushed back into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Alicia there in a dumbfound state.

A few minutes later the two were finally ready for bed as Alicia came out of the bathroom. She was now in a orange nightshirt, and orange night pants. Her hair sparkled in the moon light as she walked towards the balcony. The wind blew on her hair as she stood there. From Sasurino perspective he thought that he was in the mist of an angel as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Alicia as she noticed that Sasurino's eyes was on her for a little too long.

"No!! Nothing wrong…" answered Sasurino as he turned around facing the wall instead of Alicia.

Alicia just shrugged her shoulders and climbed into the top bunk bed. The day had been a long, and tiring one for her. However she felt alone as she would continue like this for a long time. _"Well my journey didn't start off great, but it has begun none the less. It sure is lonely though. I never thought that traveling would be this lonely."_ thought Alicia as she was thinking about her family and friends back home. Not giving any more thought to it Alicia slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. On the bottom bunk Eevee and Sasurino were just laying there staring at the bottom of the top bunk's mattress. Sasurino in general was tired, but in the end preferred being outside rather than in side. Usually Sasurino didn't stay at the Pokemon center; rather he would stay outside and come to the center as needed._ "I still don't get why Eevee is acting like this? Oh well when tomorrow come we'll leave and be done with this."_ thought Sasurino as he finally went to sleep.

* * *

9:00am Pokemon center

The day comes too early as the sun shined brightly on the spot where Alicia's head rested. The tired girl turned around in her sleep trying to block the sun's ray from her eyes. In truth Alicia was never a morning person as she enjoyed sleeping in all the time. On the other hand Sasurino was up bright and early as he preferred to get up earlier unlike Alicia. Eevee just let out a cry as he noticed that Alicia was still sleeping. Looking in Eevee direction Sasurino looked at the sleeping Alicia and her peaceful expression. Eevee let out a few more cry as if he was trying to get Alicia to get up.

"Uh just five more minutes Mom…" muttered Alicia as she once again rolled over in her sleep.

"Let leave her alone Eevee. Besides it not like she our problem or anything." said Sasurino as he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Once again Sasurino is in the bathroom brushing his teeth, as he thinks about how weird yesterday was. However the thing that probably bugs him the most was that he couldn't get the image of Alicia standing in the moonlight out of his head._ "She looked so cute standing there in the moonlight. Wait what in the world am I'm thinking!? She nothing more than a nuisance that I came across yesterday and nothing more!!"_ thought Sasurino as he finished doing his morning task. Wiping his face off he step into the room at the wrong time once again. Right there Alicia was striping her night clothes off and was now in nothing but her training bra and underwear, but unlike last time she didn't seem to be aware of Sasurino's presence. Concluding that she was still half sleep Sasurino just turned around and went back in the bathroom._ "She must not be an early riser she still half sleep." _thought Sasurino as he waited patiently for Alicia to make herself decent.

"Boy this has been one weird day huh Eevee." spoke Sasurino getting a nod from Eevee.

It was thirty minutes later that the two went to the cafeteria of the Pokemon center. Alicia had ordered a nice egg omelet for breakfast. While Sasurino on the other hand ordered scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. The two were silent just like yesterday neither one saying anything to the other. In truth Alicia wanted to say something, but in the end she didn't know what to talk about. It was the same way with Sasurino as he wanted to talk to her, but he didn't have a clue what to talk about. However Nurse Joy soon came up to Alicia with a smile on her face as she handed Charmander's poke ball over to her.

"Your Charmander has made a full recovery and is all better now. However I do recommend you stay out of battles just for today." spoke Nurse Joy as Alicia face broke into a smile.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy!! I really appreciate the help." replied Alicia as she was happy that Charmander was alright.

"Don't worry about it, helping injured Pokemon is my job and I really enjoy it." answered Nurse Joy as Chansey let out a simple happy cry.

"Hey by the way how is Caterpie doing." asked Alicia as she was hoping that Caterpie was alright.

"Caterpie is fine. In fact I'll be releasing her back into the wild today." explained Nurse Joy with a smile on her face.

"Well seem like you can take care of yourself from here on out. As for me and Eevee were about to head out." entered Sasurino as he finished his breakfast and stood up.

* * *

10:00am Outside the Pokemon center

Alicia, Sasurino, and Eevee stood outside the Pokemon center as Nurse Joy was about to release Caterpie back into the wild. Alicia was really happy about it, but somehow deep inside was also sad as she was going to miss Caterpie a lot. _"I'm glad that Charmander and me were able to save Caterpie, but I do feel a little sad on the inside. Take care Caterpie and goodbye." _thought Alicia as Nurse Joy sat Caterpie on the ground and slowly backed away._ "Well in the end I bet Alicia feel glad to see Caterpie return to the wild. Now that this is over I can finally get back to work on my goal."_ thought Sasurino as Eevee was also happy to see Caterpie being returned to the wild.

"Your free to go now Caterpie. I hope you do ok out there." said Nurse Joy as she watched Caterpie to make sure it left the center safely. Caterpie on the other hand just looked at her for a few minute, but soon let out a cry as she ran towards Alicia.

"What is it Caterpie? Don't you want to go back to the forest where you belong?" asked Alicia as Caterpie just rubbed her head against Alicia's leg.

"Hmm… Look like Caterpie want to be with you more than it wants to go back to the forest." spoke Sasurino as he was surprised by Caterpie's affection for Alicia, even though she didn't belong to her.

"Yes I think that a good idea. Caterpie could use a kind loving trainer like yourself Alicia." commented Nurse Joy as Alicia picked up Caterpie.

"Do you really want to travel with me!?" asked Alicia in shock as Caterpie just rubbed herself affectionately against Alicia cheek.

Saying no more Alicia pulled out an empty ball from her satchel and tapped Caterpie on the head with it. Caterpie then turned into a red bundle of energy and was absorbed into the poke ball. After a few quick shakes the poke ball clicked signifying that Caterpie had been caught, and now that she belongs to her. Alicia just smiled and soon threw her hand into the air that contain Caterpie.

"Alright I caught my first Pokemon, Caterpie!!" shouted Alicia in amusement as she was so happy to have a new friend.

"Well technically you didn't catch Caterpie. It simply just let itself get caught." spoke Sasurino as he didn't see anything to be proud of.

"Yeah your right, but I'm just happy to have a new friend." replied Alicia as she stuck bug sticker on Caterpie's poke ball.

"where are you heading to next you two?" asked Nurse Joy as she was happy that Caterpie had found a loving home.

"I think I'll head to Pewter city, but I heard that crossing through Viridian forest is treacherous." explained Alicia as she didn't want to travel through the forest by herself.

"Well I'm out of here, see you guy later." spoke Sasurino as he started to walk away from the Pokemon center. Eevee however tucked on his pants leg as he didn't want to leave Alicia by herself.

"Damn it Eevee are you still worried about her!?" shouted Sasurino in disbelieve as he has never seen Eevee worry about someone this much. Eevee just let out a cry as he looked back at Alicia with worried eyes.

"Your scared that she won't make it through the forest aren't you." spoke Sasurino as he got a simple cry from Eevee.

"Sometime I swear that your just as bad as Ghastly…" sigh Sasurino as he looked back towards Alicia.

Alicia just stood there as she noticed that Sasurino was looking at her. She was puzzled at why he was looking at her as she thought that he was leaving the Pokemon center. _"I wonder why Sasurino hasn't left, but more importantly why is he staring at me?"_ thought Alicia as she stared right back at Sasurino.

"Hey are you coming or not!?" shouted Sasurino as Alicia stared at him dumbfounded as she was wondering what he meant.

"I just so happens that I'm going to Pewter city, and I'll escort you there since Eevee still seem to be worried about you." spoke Sasurino getting a smile from Alicia, and with that said and done the two were on there way to Pewter city.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: That it for Chapter four, Stay tune for Chapter five of Pokemon world saga.

??: We are the Evil Pokemon syndicate known as Team Rocket. Prepared to be beaten!!


	5. Evil Syndicate Team Rocket

Angelic Swordsman: Hello loyal readers and welcome to chapter five of Pokemon World Saga. Well looks likes the story's going well huh Dekaisen.

Dekaisen: Yeah since my character Sasurino is now officially apart of the story.

Sasurino: Why in the world am I'm stuck with a weak trainer like Alicia? I can do a lot more things than her.

Alicia: Hey I'm not weak!! I'm just inexperienced as a trainer that all. Right Charmander? (Receives a cute cry from charmander)

Angelic Swordsman: You two stop fighting and Sasurino you do the disclaimers.

Sasurino: I don't have to listen to a word you say since I wasn't created by you!!

Dekaisen: Do the disclaimer or feel the power of quantum Physics!! (Time starts to distort around Sasurino)

Sasurino: Fine I'll do it!! Just stop distorting time please!! I'm a character created by Dekaisen and isn't own by Angelic Swordsman. Pokemon is also copyright of Nintendo and isn't also owned by Angelic Swordsman. However he does own Alicia and the plot, now on with the story.

* * *

Evil Syndicate Team Rocket!!

120:00pm Viridian forest

The story continues with our heroine Alicia traversing the treacherous Viridian Forest. However our heroine isn't alone; since the mysterious boy Sasurino and his partner Eevee were also traveling through the forest. Thus Sasurino had made the suggestion of traveling together since his Eevee was still worried about Alicia. The sun was shinning dimly through the thick tree as they continued to go deeper into the forest. Alicia walks cautiously as she was watching in every direction with careful eyes. Charmander was outside his poke ball as he walked next to his trainer, but he was a little worried about Alicia as she was acting very jumpy which concerned him a little. Caterpie on the other hand was quietly resting on Alicia's shoulder as she wouldn't be able to keep up if she was walking on the ground. Sasurino just watched Alicia with an annoyed look. Never in his life had he seen such a kind trainer, but it was also true that he had never seen such an easily scared trainer. _" How in the world did I let Eevee tock me into traveling with this pathetic girl."_ thought Sasurino as they continued to travel through the woods.

"Hey Sasurino… What type of Pokemon live here in Viridian Forest...?" asked Alicia in a timid voice as she continued to look around with caution.

"Well mostly bug Pokemon live in this forest, but I also heard that Pikachu lives in this forest as well." replied Sasurino who got a timid nod from Alicia.

"By the way why are you acting so cautious? It like your scared that something might jump out at us." spoke Sasurino as he continued to watch Alicia's actions.

"Oh it nothing really. I'm just a little nervous that all." answered Alicia as they continued to walk. However Charmander knew that his trainer had something else on her mind.

The four continued to walk through the forest with Sasurino increasing his pace every five minutes. Alicia also continued to watch the trees in earnest as she prayed that a wild Pikachu didn't jump out at them. _"I hope that a Pikachu doesn't come out in front of us…"_ thought Alicia as they continued to walk on with the minimum sunlight that they had. Eevee slowed down his pace a little, and was soon walking next to Alicia with concern in his eyes. Alicia just looked at Charmander who was also worried and assured the both of them that she was fine. In truth it wasn't the forest that scared her it was the thought of an electric Pokemon like Pikachu popping out at them that scared her. _"Please don't let Pikachu pop out in front of us!!" _thought Alicia as she continued to repeat the words in her mind. It seem like the two were walking forever as Sasurino had slowed down his pace and Alicia had let out a yawn. Eevee and Charmander just continued to follow their owners with little complaint. Caterpie had finally woken up with cry as Alicia jumped a little as she forgot that Caterpie was on her shoulder the whole time. Once again Caterpie let out a cry with Alicia taking Caterpie off her shoulder and holding her in front of herself.

"What wrong Caterpie?" asked Alicia as she looked at Caterpie with concerned eyes. Caterpie just let out another cry with Alicia developing a puzzled look.

"What are you trying to tell me Caterpie?" spoke Alicia Caterpie let out another cry. Suddenly Alicia face went red as her stomach had let out a growl, with Sasurino just smacking his forehead in annoyance.

"Heh heh… Well I guess Caterpie telling me it times for lunch, right Caterpie?" uttered Alicia who got a happy nod from Caterpie.

"Well I guess we better find a spot to picnic at huh." sighed Sasurino in annoyed voice. Eevee just let out a simple cry as they started to look for a good spot.

After walking for a few minutes the two had found a nice shaded area, and with that they had set up the picnic. Alicia before they had left the Pokemon center had used her money to by food for the trip, and was now making cold ham sandwiches. They consisted of Wheat bread, ham, tomatoes, lettuce, mayonnaise, and were finely cut in half diagonally. She also made a canister of lemonade to go with their lunch, with the lemonade itself being very sweet, since Alicia likes sweet drinks. Sasurino just looked at the nicely cut sandwiches and in truth was excited about trying one. Although Sasurino was more experienced at traveling he was never good at preparing food, So he would always buy precooked food and just heat it up and eat it. This was Sasurino first time eating anything that was not precooked during his journey. _"Well I got to admit at least she useful for some things."_ thought Sasurino as he watched her finish her preparations.

"Alright guys lunch is officially ready!!" shouted Alicia as Eevee and Caterpie each rushed over to their respective bowls and started to eat. Charmander on the other hand walked over to his and start to casually eat his food.

"Well don't this looks good." spoke Sasurino with a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he was jealous that he couldn't prepare a simple lunch like Alicia.

With lunch now prepared the team sat in a nice quiet shaded area, and began eating their lunch in solitude. It was dead silent as the group ate their lunch, and once again Sasurino and Alicia didn't speak to each other. Deciding not to be afraid to ask a questions Alicia builded up her confidence and asked Sasurino a question..

"So Sasurino… why are you and Eevee traveling around? Do the two of you have a goal in mind?" asked Alicia as a way to start the conversation.

"I'm traveling around the to become the greatest Dark/Physic trainer ever!!" answered Sasurino as he held his hand up to his chin and stroking it proudly.

"What about you Alicia? Why such a timid little girl like you traveling around?" asked Sasurino as he wanted to know Alicia's reason for traveling.

"To be honest I don't know why I'm traveling… I've always wanted to be a trainer ever since I was four, but when I had become one two days ago, I didn't know what I wanted to do with the responsibility of being a trainer. I thought if I traveled around I might find the answers to what I wanted to do, but the world is a scary place and I don't think I'll be able to find it..." explained Alicia with Sasurino listing closely.

"Well there no need to be in a hurry. After all you are just a beginner so you can just take your time." replied Sasurino in a reassuring voice, that comforted Alicia a lot.

"Thank you Sasurino that mean a lot to me." uttered Alicia getting a blush from Sasurino.

"Well don't get me wrong I mean you sort of are a really pathetic trainer after all." stuttered Sasurino in embarrassment. Which in turn cause Alicia to be a little depressed.

The two continued to eat their lunch with Sasurino commenting that the sandwiches were really good, thus raising Alicia spirit's a little bit. Charmander was eating his food in a mannerly way while Eevee was eating his at a normal pace. Caterpie on the other hand had finished her food quickly thus she soon ran up to Alicia and let out a cry. Alicia figuring that Caterpie was still hungry simply told her that they need to save the food, and asked her to wait until dinner time. Caterpie let out another cry as she was still hungry and wanted more, but Alicia once again said that she need to wait until dinner. Sasurino just watched as Caterpie simply beg for more and with Alicia begging Caterpie to wait until dinner. Caterpie just giving up in defeat wonder a few feet from Alicia, and laid sprawled out on the ground. Charmander looking at his still hungry friend picked up his bowl and walked over to Caterpie. Charmander soon was next to Caterpie with his bowl in his hand, looking at his new friend Charmander just sat the bowl down in front of Caterpie and backed away a little bit. Sasurino just looked at the scene in amazement. _"Charmander was kind enough to give the rest of it food to Caterpie, when it didn't have to do it. What a strange behaving Charmander."_ thought Sasurino as Alicia just looked at the sweet scene between Charmander and Caterpie.

"Don't you think that just cute." said Alicia as she stood next to Sasurino as the two watched the scene unfold with Charmander and Caterpie.

"That a little strange… Usually Charmander are unruly, and disobedient Pokemon, however this Charmander is completely different from any other Charmander that I've ever seen." replied Sasurino in a confused voice.

* * *

3:00pm Viridian Forest

It was now past noon as the group continued their journey through the forest. Caterpie once again was sleeping on Alicia's shoulder and Charmander was trailing close behind her. Sasurino and Eevee were in the lead as they walked a little ways ahead of Alicia and her Pokemon. Sasurino had said if the traveled constantly with little breaks in between. They should make it to Pewter city by tomorrow afternoon. The sun was high in the sky now and was shinning brightly in a few areas, but they still had little sunlight to go by as they continued to walk. Alicia was really caution about their surrounding as she didn't want to see a wild Pikachu. Suddenly the two heard laughter as they looked around slightly to figure out were the voice had come from. Figuring that it was just his imagination Sasurino continued to walk forward with a scared Alicia following closely behind him. As they continued to walk they heard the voice again but this time it was a lot more clearer.

"What was that?" asked Alicia as she looked around timidly. The mysterious voice soon made another sound as the two looked around frankly for where it was coming from.

"Damn it what in the world is making that sound. Is it a Pokemon!?" spoke Sasurino as the voice wasn't the cry of any Pokemon he's ever seen.

Little did the two know that as they were looking around a special type of Pokemon was watching them very intensely. The Pokemon just let out another giggle as it started to hover silently behind Sasurino. Feeling that something was watching him Sasurino quickly turned around, but when he did there was nothing there at all. The Pokemon let out another giggle as it was watching them from the safety of the tree branches. _"What in the world is making that sound? I hope it isn't any type of electric Pokemon!!"_ thought Alicia as the pair with their Pokemon continued to be on the lookout as they walked. The mysterious Pokemon just giggled quietly as it floated next to Sasurino's head and continued to follow them. Eevee had a feeling that something was watching them, and turning around quickly spotted the Pokemon behind his master's head. Eevee quickly let out a few cries prompting Sasurino to look behind him, but when he did there was nothing there. Knowing that Eevee wouldn't alert him for nothing Sasurino stopped and curiously looked around for whatever startled Eevee.

"What wrong Sasurino? Why did we stop…" asked Alicia as it must be something serious to make Sasurino stop.

"There something following us and I'm going to find out what it is." answered Sasurino as he was determined to find out what was following them.

This time it was Charmander turn to be surprised as the mysterious Pokemon was hovering over Alicia's head. However instead of crying to let Alicia know like Eevee did. Charmander tried to use Ember on the mysterious Pokemon, but it had teleported again and to make matters worse Alicia accidentally got caught in the crossfire. Alicia just stood there dumbfounded as to why Charmander would use Ember on her. The Pokemon appeared behind Sasurino next and Eevee tried to tackle it, but in the end he ended up tackling Sasurino instead which in turns irritated him. The game of tag with the Pokemon continued for a few minutes until Sasurino couldn't take the madness any longer.

"What in the world is wrong with you two!!" shouted Sasurino as he was mad and confused as to why the Pokemon would attack them.

"Yeah Charmander you've been acting a little strange. Plus you almost hit Caterpie with that last Ember." explained Alicia as she still held on to her startled Caterpie.

"Eevee if you don't start explaining yourself right now your going to get a scolding!!" shouted Sasurino as Eevee held his ears down in embarrassment.

"Charmander you got to stop attacking me or I'm going to return you to your poke ball for the rest of the day." spoke Alicia getting an embarrassing nod from Charmander.

The mysterious voice let out another laugh as Alicia and Sasurino were trying to figure out were the voice was coming from. Charmander and Eevee were on guard as they were going to get whatever was making that noise. "_What in the world is that voice!? Whatever it is it's gotten Charmander all wired up." _thought Alicia as she continued to look for where the mysterious voice was coming from. "_That voice is probably the cause for Eevee's mysterious behavior. When I find it I'll show whatever it is, what happens when you mess with me!!" _thought Sasurino as he looked around along side Eevee. Finally the voice let out a cry rather than a giggle and soon appeared in front of Alicia scaring the poor girl. It appearance was that of a flying cat. It hole body was pink, had a long tail, short ears, and had blue colored eyes. Alicia just stared in wonder at the mystery Pokemon along with Charmander, and Caterpie. However Sasurino looked in shock as he knows the name of the mystery Pokemon.

"Wonder what kind of Pokemon that is." thought Alicia as she did a scan with her PokeDex. _Mew the psychic type Pokemon: Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientist believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokemon._ spoke the voice getting a shocked gasp from Alicia.

"Quick Eevee don't let it get away use Iron Tail!!" spoke Sasurino as Eevee jumped into the air and with it tail glowing tried to bring it down upon Mew. However Mew simply teleported away thus causing Eevee to miss.

Mew soon reappeared behind them and let out a playful giggle as it swayed around in front of them. Sasurino soon ordered Eevee to use Quick Attack, and Eevee quickly tried to tackle Mew, but in the end missed again as Mew teleported away. Sasurino growled in frustration as Mew reappeared a few feet away from the them. Mew just giggled a little more as it quickly flew off in the direction of East. Wasting no time Sasurino quickly started to chase after it with Alicia and her Pokemon trailing close behind. Sasurino and Eevee chased Mew in a panic as they were running as fast as they could trying not to lose it. _"I can't believe it for Mew to show up here of all places!! I can't let it get away!! This is a once in a life time opportunity!!" _thought Sasurino as he continued to chase Mew in a frenzy. Alicia was doing her best to keep up with Sasurino as she was wondering why he was chasing Mew as fast as he could. _"Why is Sasurino chasing Mew so desperately? Wait he couldn't be thinking about trying to catch Mew!!" _thought Alicia as she continued to follow Mew and Sasurino. The group had finally chased Mew into a clearing as Mew just simply let out a giggle as it swayed back and forth.

"This time I got you Mew!! Go Ghastly!!" shouted Sasurino as he threw a poke ball and soon Ghastly appeared surprising Alicia.

"Quick Ghastly use Mean Look!" spoke Sasurino but Ghastly on the other hand just ignored Sasurino and floated there lazily. Mew simply just giggle as Ghastly didn't listen to a word Sasurino said.

"Fine Ghastly return!! Go Houndour!!" shouted Sasurino as Ghastly was absorbed into his poke ball and soon replaced by Houndour.

He looked like a dog with black fur with red underbelly fur, and had silver like accessories attached to his legs, back, and head. Houndour just looked at Mew with determined eyes as Mew simply let out another giggle. _"Wonder what kind of Pokemon is that?"_ thought Alicia as she took out her PokeDex and did a scan. _Houndour the Fire/dark type Pokemon: It convey feeling using different cries. It works in packs to cleverly take down prey._ spoke the voice as Alicia looked at Houndour in amazement. Houndour let out another cry as he awaited Sasurino's orders to attack.

"Quick Houndour before it can get away use Faint Attack!!" commanded Sasurino as Houndour simply vanished, but soon reappeared as he hit Mew with a body tackle.

Mew just let out a simple cry as it was hit a tiny few feet away from Houndour, but soon shook of the Faint Attack off as if it was nothing. _"Mew looks like it wasn't affected by that Faint Attack at all even though it a psychic Pokemon." _thought Sasurino as he looked at Mew who let out another giggle. However it was no laughing matter as Mew launched a jet stream of water from it mouth, nailing Houndour, and smashing him into a tree. Houndour soon slid to the ground in a daze as Sasurino ran over to him.

"Houndour are you alright!?" asked Sasurino as the Houndour's eyes were just swirls signify that he was completely knocked out. Mew let out another laugh as it used teleport and vanished leaving the two trainers alone.

"You ok?" asked Alicia as she slowly approached Sasurino. She could tell by the look on his face that he was angry with the whole situation.

"It got away.. It made a complete fool out of me. DAMN IT ALL!!" screamed Sasurino as he pounded his fist into the ground.

"How could I've let it get away." whispered Sasurino as he sat there holding his knocked out Houndour in his arms.

"Was that really the legendary Pokemon Mew?" asked Alicia as she found it a little hard to believe that Mew would appear in front of them.

"Mew's one of the legendary psychic type Pokemon. Not only is it a rare Pokemon, but it also a very powerful Psychic type Pokemon that can learn any type of Pokemon moves." Explained Sasurino in a sad voice.

"You wanted to catch Mew and add it to your team right?" asked Alicia as she felt sorry for Sasurino, and worried for Houndour.

"That right. If I had that Pokemon on my team then I would be a whole lot stronger than I am right now." Spoke Sasurino as he sprayed Houndour three time with a potion then returned him to his poke ball.

"However that Pokemon made a fool out of me!!" shouted Sasurino as he pounded his fist into a tree trunk in frustration.

Meanwhile in another part of Viridian forest there stood a vechile of some sort. It had tank treadmill for the wheels, a steel case body painted black, but what made this machine unique was the red painted R in the middle of it. Their next to it stood two people both dressed in uniforms. The male had on a black shirt with a red R in the middle of it, black pants, black boots, a black hat, and to top it off an make it unique he wore a navy blue scarf around his neck. He was tall and well built, and had a purple eyes with aqua green hair. The female on the other hand wore a dark grey shirt with a red R in the middle of it, along with a matching color skirt, black stocking, black boot, and to top it off a silver pendant. The woman held a device and in her hand that were reading some sort of waves. Putting the device away the woman turned towards the man with a serious look on her face.

"So is the rumor true? Is the rare Pokemon Mew really inside Viridian Forest?" asked the man as he awaited his partner's reply

"According to the psychic waves that our radar has picked up Mew is defiantly in this forest, Plus it was recently just active." explained the woman getting a nod from her partner.

"If we capture Mew for the boss well be heroes." spoke the man as the two silently laughed an evil laugh.

* * *

5:00pm Viridian Forest

Alicia and Sasurino just continued to walk in silence as Sasurino was still upset about the Mew incident. He had really wanted to catch Mew for his team, but Mew on the other hand had proven that it wasn't easily going to get caught by anyone. Alicia didn't know what to say to Sasurino as she was glad that he didn't catch Mew, but at the same time also felt sorry for the poor guy. Charmander walked next to her and was also holding the same feeling that Alicia was having. He was glad that Mew wasn't caught but on the other hand felt sorry for Eevee and Houndour since they tried so hard. Suddenly the group heard a giggle which surprised Alicia and had put Sasurino on alert. _"Is it Mew again!? If it is has it come to tease me again!?" _thought Sasurino as he looked around for any signs of Mew. _"Why did Mew come back? Is it just playing with us?" _thought Alicia as she looked around for Mew as well.

Soon enough Mew teleported right in front of Alicia startling the her once again, but this time she lost her footing and land on her butt with a thud. Charmander was soon near her making sure that she hadn't hurt herself, while Caterpie let out a cry as she was woken up by Alicia sudden fall, since she was sleeping on her shoulder._ "Why did Mew appear in front of Alicia? Is there something about her that Mew likes?" _thought Sasurino as Mew swayed from one side to the other while looking at Alicia's Sapphire blue eyes.

"Why are you staring at me Mew?" asked Alicia as she got up with Mew just giggling at her. Charmander stood next to her, make sure she hadn't hurt herself when she fell.

Mew just looked at Alicia with a playful face as it seem like it still wanted to play with them. Letting out a giggle Mew started to float over towards Alicia when suddenly something shot out of the woods and incased Mew in a clear spherical case. The sphere quickly retreated back into the woods with Alicia quickly chasing after it. Sasurino followed Alicia example, and quickly followed after her with Eevee trailing closely behind him. Alicia just followed the direction in which the strange claw like machine had went, and when she arrived she came to a clearing which housed a vechile along with two mysterious looking people. There in the female's hands was the ball that held Mew inside it. Mew was trying to get out using all sorts of attack but in the end they weren't working at all, and instead it looks as if Mew was getting hit with it's own attacks.

"Do not bother Mew. That orb that your in is embroiled with the power of Mirror Coat and Counter. So no matter what attacking move you use it will be reflected back at you." explained the woman as Mew continued it's futile assault.

"Ha ha ha!! So this is the legendary Mew. It doesn't look very legendary to me." spoke the man as he watch Mew continuously attack the orb from the inside.

Sasurino had finally caught up to Alicia and let out a gasp as he recognized the R symbol on the man and woman's shirt and tank. Alicia got a bad feeling as she saw Sasurino's surprised face, and didn't take it as any thing good, but she didn't have a clue about who those people were. _"I wonder who those people are and why they want Mew, but why does Sasurino not look to happy to see them." _thought Alicia as she watched for any change in Sasurino's expression. Eevee just let out an growl as he didn't seem to like those people at all. Charmander on the other hand stood next to Alicia with a serious face as he was worried about Mew.

"Sasurino who are those people?" asked Alicia as there was a bead of sweat on Sasurino's head. He had heard about an Evil syndicate that use Pokemon for evil deed, and that a good way to identify them was by the R on their shirt.

"That Team Rocket a gang of Pokemon thieves that use Pokemon for world domination. They operate heavily in Johto and Kanto regions." explained Sasurino as he looked at Mew now at the mercy of Team Rocket.

"Alicia we have to help Mew out. I'll go in and cause a distraction meanwhile you sneak by them and grab the ball that contains Mew alright." spoke Sasurino getting a nod from Alicia.

The two Team rocket members just sat the orb that contained Mew on the ground as they were making preparation to leave the forest. They had caught what they were after and now had no reason to stay any longer. Climbing into the driver side of the vechile the male member simply started the engine. It soon came to life with a loud roar scaring some Pokemon from their sleep. The female was getting Mew loaded into the back seat when Sasurino suddenly jump from the woods and stood in front of them.

"What in the world are you looking at kid!?" asked the man as he jumped from the drivers seat and landed a few feet away from were Sasurino was standing.

"Where in the world do you think your going with Mew?" asked Sasurino in a tough guy tone of voice getting a snigger from the man.

"You certainly got guts I'll give you that, but you don't have too much on brains." laughed the man thus making Sasurino a little angry.

"I'm here to save that Mew so hand it over or you'll be very sorry." said Sasurino as he had now gotten the attention of the woman sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ha ha ha!! Hey Melantha get a load of this kid an his empty threats. Obviously this kid doesn't have a clue about who we are." shouted the man as the woman named Melantha jumped from the passenger seat and land next to her partner.

"Quit your small talk Uriel. I suggest you leave this place boy if you don't want to get hurt." spoke Melantha as she looked into Sasurino's eyes and saw the determination in them.

"Very well since you seem like you won't back down. I guess we'll have to just eliminate you. Uriel take care of him." uttered Melantha as she took a few steps back.

"Alright your going down kid. We are the Evil Pokemon syndicate known as Team Rocket. Prepared to be beaten!! Go Jolteon!!" Shouted Uriel as a Pokemon popped from the ball and stood in front of him.

The Pokemon in question made Sasurino cringe his teeth as he knew what he was dealing with was no laughing matter. _"It a Jolteon huh. This could be bad if it's at a high level."_ thought Sasurino as him and Eevee looked at the Jolteon in front of them. Meanwhile in the bushes Alicia had never seen a Jolteon before and didn't know what type of Pokemon it was. It had fine yellow fur all round, it with a nice white mane, and pearl black eyes. "What kind of Pokemon is that…"thought Alicia as she was shakily doing a scan with her PokeDex; For some reason Alicia was really scared of Jolteon but she didn't know why. _Jolteon the Electric Pokemon: It controls Ten thousand volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needle. _spoke the voice but Alicia was already frozen in fear by the word Electric. A cold bead of sweat appeared on Alicia head as she slowly back away from the scene causing Charmander and Caterpie to worry. _"No… Anything but an Electric Pokemon… Why here of all place!!" _thought Alicia as she hugged her knee next to herself in pure fear.

"Jolteon take that Eevee out with Quick Attack!!" shouted Uriel as Jolteon took off in a blaze towards Eevee. However Eevee stood his ground and was awaiting Sasurino's command.

"Quick Eevee evasive maneuver with Double Team!!" shouted Sasurino as Eevee stopped Jolteon it's place by confusing it with illusionary copies of himself.

"Quick Jolteon Zap all the illusions away by using Thunderbolt." spoke Uriel as Jolteon started to zap all the copies, but when it was done the real Eevee was nowhere in sight.

"Now Eevee arise up with Dig!" commanded Sasurino as Eevee busted froth from the ground underneath Jolteon, and nailing it hard. Tossed in the air Jolteon quickly recovered in mid air and landed on the ground safely.

Sasurino just looked at them with a bead of sweat on his head. Usually dig would finish off an electric Pokemon in one go, but this Jolteon wasn't about to go down that easy. _"Just as I thought… This Jolteon is at a high level, but it looks like Eevee is still stronger than Jolteon. Come on Alicia were are you?"_ thought Sasurino as he was looking for any sign of Alicia.

Elsewhere in the safety the tree Alicia just cradled herself in fright. Charmander and Caterpie just looked at their trainer; it was true that they were worried about Mew, but at the same time was worried about Alicia. Charmander just patted the girl on the head encouraging her to help Sasurino. Alicia just looked at her Pokemon; telling that they wanted to help Mew in anyway that they could.

"You guys want to help Mew too don't you?" asked Alicia thus getting a nod from both her Pokemon.

"Ok come here and listen up." spoke Alicia as she started to whisper her plan to her to Pokemon who she also considered her friends.

Meanwhile Sasurino was starting to get worried as Eevee and Jolteon had been playing nothing but a dodging game. He wasn't afraid that Eevee would lose, but rather that he was concern that the man's female companion might jump into the fray at any minute. _"Damn it where in the world is Alicia!? She should of gotten the ball that contained Mew by now."_ thought Sasurino as Eevee and Jolteon just stared each other down.

"Let put an end to this game. Jolteon use Shockwave!!" commanded Uriel as Jolteon let out a huge surge of Electricity heading straight for Eevee.

"Quick Eevee use dig to get away!!" commanded Sasurino, but a little too late as Eevee was zapped by the powerful surge of Electricity.

"Eevee are you alright!?" shouted Sasurino in fear, but Eevee soon stood up. However it looks like Eevee was staggering as static crackled from every inch of his fur.

"Heh heh. Looks like your Eevee isn't doing too hot." commented Uriel as Sasurino confirmed that Eevee was paralyzed.

"_Damn this isn't looking to good. With Eevee paralyzed he won't be able to response quickly enough to the enemy's attack." _thought Sasurino as Eevee waited for Sasurino's next move.

"Jolteon finish Eevee off with Thunderbolt!!" shouted Uriel as Jolteon launched a huge bolt of electricity straight for Eevee.

"Eevee quick use Dig!!" commanded Sasurino as Eevee jumped into the air and plowed into the ground. Causing Jolteon attack to miss as it burrowed underground.

"Stay calm Jolteon just focus, and try to predict where Eevee will pop up." Spoke Uriel as Jolteon closed it's eyes, in an attempt to predict where Eevee would strike.

Jolteon eyes snapped open as it jumped into the air causing Eevee to miss, but unfortunately when Eevee missed as an award it got zapped with a Thunderbolt from Jolteon. The bolt of electricity send Eevee crashing into the ground causing a small dust cloud to form. Jolteon slowly approached the cloud of dust in an effort to confirm if Eevee was knocked out. Suddenly sand was thrown into Jolteon eyes causing the electric Pokemon to stagger a few feet back, but that wasn't all as Jolteon was trying to get the sand out of it's eyes it was then hit with a well placed Ember attack. The dust finally settled and standing in front of Eevee was Charmander in all of his coolness.

"Where did this Charmander come from!?" shouted Uriel as Charmander stood like a shield in front of the now injured Eevee.

"Uriel you can't do anything on your own. Looks like I have to step in now, Go Gardevoir!!" commanded Melantha as an elegant graceful Pokemon came forth from the poke ball she threw.

The Pokemon had a elegant figure that looked like that of a ballroom dancer. It's head was green, with a white face, and red eyes. It' body was like that of a flowing dress, it had long green arms with an red scale or fin sticking out of it's chest area. Alicia while in hidden in the trees was stun with the Pokemon's beauty._ "Wonder what type of Pokemon is that?"_ thought Alicia as she did a search with her PokeDex. _Gardevoir the psychic Pokemon: It will guard it's trusted trainer with it's life. It has the ability to see the future. _spoke the voice as Alicia looked at Gardevoir. In the end it was really beautiful but right now she would have to think of a way to take it down or stall it.

"Gardevoir start off by using Captivate on Charmander!" spoke Melantha as Gardevoir just did a graceful twirl for Charmander. This was starting to make Charmander lose his focus as his thoughts started to wonder off.

"Charmander stay focus!!" shouted Alicia as she quickly covered her own mouth as she had forgotten that she was in hiding.

"What in the world was that!" asked Uriel as he was looking around for wherever that voice came from.

"There another trainer here besides us and that kid. He might have an ally hiding in the forest. Quick Uriel let finish him off before his partner tries something!!" spoke Melantha as she and Uriel prepared to double team Sasurino.

"Quick Eevee get out of there!! Go Houndour!!" shouted Sasurino as Eevee started to run for cover while Houndour appeared to take his place.

"Quick Jolteon before Eevee can getaway use shockwave on it!!" commanded Uriel as a lighting bolt from Jolteon was heading straight for Eevee, but before it could hit Eevee Charmander blocked the attack with his own body.

"Staggering a bit Charmander shook the shock off an just stared at Jolteon with determined eyes, and soon enough Houndour was standing right beside him in Eevee's place. Meanwhile Caterpie had snuck into the backseat of Team Rockets tank and using all of her might started to push the orb containing Mew back to where Alicia was waiting. Meanwhile Houndour and Charmander were standing their ground as they stared at their common foe Gardevoir and Jolteon. Judging by Jolteon's panting Sasurino could tell that it wasn't going to last much longer. _"Charmander's here so that must mean that Alicia is helping Mew escape!! Alright we just have to distract them just a little longer."_ thought Sasurino as he looked at the two Rocket members.

"Ok Houndour use Flamethrower on Jolteon!!" commanded Sasurino as Houndour shot a blazing stream of fire towards Jolteon. However Jolteon just stood there as the attack was heading straight for him.

"Gardevoir Light Screen!!" shouted Melantha as a Gardevoir traced a clear mirror and hurled it in front of Jolteon. Flamethrower was soon absorbed by the mirror as only a small portion got threw, but it wasn't enough to hurt Jolteon badly.

"Jolteon use shockwave!" shouted Uriel as a bolt of lighting was heading straight for Houndour. However once again Charmander saved Houndour by using his own body as a shield.

Meanwhile Caterpie had safely gotten the ball with Mew back to Alicia. She had tried to bust the ball open by using a sharp rock, but it was to no avail as the orb didn't even appear to have a dent in it after all the pounding. Alicia just scanned the battlefield and could tell that Charmander was hurting after taking two Shockwave attacks head on. _"I have to set Mew free from this ball, but how am I going to do that? Whatever this ball made of_ _the material's pretty tough. I know maybe Houndour's flamethrower can break it open."_ thought Alicia as she and Caterpie started to head for the edge of the battlefield. Things on the battlefield however wasn't going to well as collaboration of Gardevoir and Jolteon was starting to wear Charmander and Houndour down._ "Damn One more attack and Charmander done for, and Houndour isn't completely recovered from the battle with Mew!! Come on Alicia you should've gotten the orb with Mew in it by now." _thought Sasurino as Charmander and Houndour were panting from fatigue. That when Alicia came running towards the battlefield carry the orb that contained Mew.

"Sasurino get Houndour to use Flamethrower on this!!" said Alicia as she threw the orb up it the air towards Houndour!!

"Alight Houndour Flamethrower!!" commanded Sasurino as Houndour shot his attack towards the orb.

"Quick Gardevoir protect the orb with your Light Screen!!" shouted Melantha as Gardevoir began to trace a mirror wall.

"Quick Charmander before it can finish Light Screen give Gardevoir a taste of your Ember charged with Blaze!!" spoke Alicia as a orange aura surrounded Charmander, and just like with the Spearows Charmander released his attack with all the energy he had, and made a direct hit on Gardevoir messing up it's Light Screen.

"Quick Jolteon cancel out Houndour's Flamethrower with Thunderbolt!!" commanded Uriel but before Jolteon could do this it was hit hard by Eevee who had used dig during the chaos.

The orb was engulfed by Houndour's Flamethrower and soon enough their was an explosion. When the smoke had cleared Mew hovered their above them with all it mystic glory and soon enough teleported away leaving the four people alone. Everyone sat there stun as Mew was now gone in a flash, but Alicia was glad that it was over as Mew had escaped. The two Rocket members sat there stun with no words, but their shocked had turned to rage as their hard work had flown out the window.

"You'll pay for that girl!! Jolteon use Shockwave!!" commanded Uriel as Jolteon used the last of it's strength to launch an attack towards Alicia.

"Alicia get out of the there!!" shouted Sasurino as the attack was heading straight for her. Charmander hand tried to run towards his trainer but he was to worn out to move.

Alicia just stood there paralyzed as the attack was heading straight for her. Sasurino was running with all his might towards Alicia, but he wasn't going to make it in time as the attack was closing in. That when Caterpie had jump in front of Alicia and took the attack for her as the force caused Caterpie to slam into Alicia and knock her off her feet. The two went skidding for a few minutes with the two finally coming to a halt a few seconds later. Alicia just stood there in shock as she held on to her know badly injured Caterpie, Charmander stood up a few seconds later and using the ability Blaze launched a powerful Ember at Jolteon. The force of the attack was too great, thus Jolteon was slammed into the tank with extreme force. Soon Houndour followed up by using Flamethrower on Gardevoir and it's master as they like Jolteon were thrown into the tank, but with Houndour's attack being stronger, his flame ignited the fuel tank on their vechile causing it to explode and launch them into the sky. Soon Team Rocket was out of sight, and the battle was won.. Alicia held on tightly to her now very injured Caterpie as she was crying at full force.

"Caterpie are you alright!! Please say something!!" screamed Alicia as she was crying the hardest she had ever cried.

Caterpie soon opened her eyes and saw that Alicia was crying very hard. Using whatever strength was available to her Caterpie just nudge Alicia cheek affectionately causing Alicia cry more while apologizing in between sobs. Sasurino felt horrible about this mess; although they had saved Mew they were left beaten badly. Sasurino just patted Alicia on the back as that was all he could do for her at the moment. He knew that Caterpie's condition would get worse if they didn't get her to a Pokemon center right away. _"I could spray the last of my potion on Caterpie and pray that it help until we get to a Pokemon center, but I don't know how much that'll help."_ thought Sasurino as he looked at Alicia telling Caterpie to hang in there until they got to a Pokemon center. Soon enough Mew reappeared in front of Alicia, but the poor girl didn't even take notice as she was too worried about Caterpie. Mew just hovered in front of Alicia for a few minutes before dropping something next to Alicia knees. It was big strange looking berry that she had never seen before, but Sasurino had recognized the berry instantly.

"What is this..?" thought Alicia as she held the berry in one hand while holding Caterpie in her other arm. Soon Sasurino came up to her and took a closer look at the berry after a while he was positive about what the berry was.

"Alicia feed that berry to Caterpie it make her feel better I guarantee you that." said Sasurino as Alicia nodded her head in agreement, because at this point she was willing to do anything.

Sitting Caterpie down Alicia sat the berry in front of Caterpie; by now Charmander had made his way over to Alicia and stood next to her as they waited. Caterpie just sniffed the berry in front of her. After sniffing it about three times Caterpie took a small bite out of the berry, perking up just a little Caterpie took another bite. Alicia was amazed as Caterpie started to consume the berry with haste, and after it was all gone Caterpie sprang up with her energy back to normal. Alicia just picked up Caterpie and cuddled the Pokemon to her cheek glad that Caterpie was ok. Mew just let out a happy cry as it vanished again using teleport happy that Caterpie would fine,

"I'm so glad that your ok Caterpie." spoke Alicia as she hugged Caterpie, however Caterpie soon jumped out of her arms and landed on the ground.

"What are you doing Caterpie?" asked Alicia but soon Caterpie reared her head back and started to spray something into the air. The mysterious substance soon began to fall like a serine mist out around Caterpie as it began to change shape.

"_No way!! Caterpie is evolving already and so soon." _thought Sasurino as Caterpie finally morphed into her new form.

Alicia just stood there in disbelieve as a new Pokemon that used to be Caterpie sat in front of her. Charmander just looked happy for his new friend as what use to be Caterpie was now a Metapod. Alicia still shocked pulled out her PokeDex and did a search. _Metapod the bug type Pokemon: A steel like shell protects it's tender body. It quietly endures hardship while awaiting Evolution. Metapod is the Evolved form of Caterpie. _spoke the voice as Alicia looked at her newly acquired friend Metapod.

"You evolved Caterpie…" whispered Alicia as Metapod just said her name Metapod and closed her eye in a happy way as if she was smiling at Alicia.

"Congratulation on making your Caterpie evolve Alicia, but don't aspect her do much as all Metapod knows is harden." spoke Sasurino as he was still shocked at how fast Caterpie evolved.

"I don't get don't Pokemon usually evolve after gaining enough exp." asked Alicia as she still found it hard to believe that Caterpie had evolved.

"That right and your Caterpie had enough exp to evolve." replied Sasurino as Eevee, Charmander, and Houndour were all huddled around Caterpie.

"I don't understand how that possible. I've never used Caterpie in battle before!!" shouted Alicia in confusion.

"Caterpie may of not been directly involved with the battle, but it was part of the fight with Team Rocket none the less thus it earned exp just by participating indirectly." countered Sasurino.

"Hmm… Well I don't know how this happen but welcome to the family Metapod." spoke Alicia as she picked up Metapod and hugged her getting a happy cry from Metapod.

"You did a good Job Eevee and you too Houndour." said Sasurino getting a happy cry from both of them. Sasurino was about to use his last two sprays of potion on Eevee, but Eevee just shook his head and nodded it over towards Charmander who was injured but otherwise happy for Metapod accomplishment.

"Here Alicia use this potion on Charmander it'll make him feel better after being sprayed and a little rest in his poke ball." uttered Sasurino as he handed the potion over to Alicia.

"What minutes don't you need this for Eevee?" asked Alicia as she looked at Sasurino and Eevee with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Eevee will be fine. After all Charmander looks way more injured than Eevee does." stated Sasurino and with that adventure with Mew ends for our two heroes.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: That all for Chapter Five stay tune of Chapter six of Pokemon World Saga.

Uriel: Those kids shall pay for making a fool out of us.


	6. Pikachu and the Beedrill Swarm

Angelic Swordsman: Hello reader and welcome to Chapter 6 of Pokemon World Saga!! I'm your story teller Angelic Swordsman.

Sasurino: Can we hurry up and start the story already I'm starting to get bored.

Dekaisen: I know how to get rid of the boredom. (Let outs a Mankey that starts to talk gibberish, but Charmander fell over laughing for some reason.)

Alicia: Wish I could understand Mankey so I could find out what's so funny. (Dekaisen is on the floor laughing with Charmander too.)

Alicia: (sigh.) Angelic Swordsman doesn't own Pokemon or any Character tied to Pokemon. Also Sasurino is a creation of Dekaisen and isn't own by my creator. However he does own this plot, me, and any other Characters that he creates.

Angelic Swordsman: Wow thanks for doing the disclaimer without me asking. Now on with the story.

* * *

Pikachu and the Beedrill swarm!

10:00am Viridian Forest

It was a foggy day in the forest of Viridian as our heroine Alicia continues to follow her capable guide Sasurino through the mysterious Viridian forest. However it would seem that they were lost as Alicia continues to notice the same branch that they pass by every thirty minutes. Walking along side her was her fateful companion and friend Charmander, and in her arms was Metapod who had evolved from Caterpie yesterday. Yesterday had been a frightful day for her since they had a run in with the Pokemon gangsters Team Rocket. Although they had won against the formidable foe the battle had left them in a weaken state. Alicia looked at Charmander who was walking beside her._ "I wonder if Charmander is really alright? I better get him checked after we reach the Pokemon center just to be safe."_ thought Alicia as she noticed that Charmander was staring at her, but she just gave her friend a sweet smile and continued to walk. After another thirty minutes of walking Alicia once again noticed the branch that they had walked by from last thirty minutes. Sasurino was also getting frustrated as he was now sure that they've been walking in a circle for an hour.

"Sasurino are we lost?" asked Alicia in her sweetest voice as a way not to make Sasurino more frustrated than he already is.

"Don't try to sugar coat your voice Alicia!! If your going to say something just be blunt!" yelled Sasurino scaring Alicia a little bit.

"This fog is so thick that I can't tell where we're going. Jeez why did the fog have to come today." spoke Sasurino to no one in particular.

"Yeah this fog is pretty thick. You can't even tell which way is which." added Alicia as she looked around in curiosity.

"Come on and let try this way" said Sasurino as the group once again set out in a random direction.

* * *

12:00pm Viridian Forest

It was now noon as Alicia was preparing the lunch for the group under the same branch that they had walk passed two hours ago. Sasurino was mad since with the fog around they had no way of telling where they were going. Alicia this time around was preparing Rice balls she was boiling pot of rice over an open fire. After the rice was done Alicia start to wrap the rice in a ball around some strawberries that she had brought. It wasn't until fifteen minute later that the rice balls were ready, and all the while Sasurino had prepared the Pokemon food for Eevee and Charmander. The two Pokemon simply wondered over to their respective bowls and started to eat. While eating Alicia noticed that Sasurino hadn't prepared Metapod's lunch as she was just sitting next to a tree truck staring into space. Not wanting to make Sasurino angry with her Alicia grabbed Metapod's bowl out of her bag and filled it with Pokemon food. After that was done Alicia walked over to where Metapod was sitting, and placed the bowl in front of her.

"Here you go Metapod." spoke Alicia as she sat the bowl in front of her and patted her on the head.

"Metapod can't eat that you know." said Sasurino as Alicia sat back in the spot where her lunch was sitting.

"Why not?" asked Alicia as she took a bite out of her rice ball. She found it strange that Sasurino would forget to give Metapod her food.

"It a cocoon type Pokemon so it can't eat anything until she evolves." stated Sasurino as he continued to eat his lunch.

Alicia jut looked over at Metapod who was just sitting there staring at her food. In a way Alicia felt a little bad knowing that Metapod wanted it, but because she was a cocoon Pokemon she couldn't eat it. Alicia just walked over and picks up the bowl of food that was in front of Metapod. She let out sigh and apologized to Metapod for being so rude to her. Alicia just place the uneaten food back in the bag of Pokemon food. She would save the food for later as a snack for Metapod to eat when she evolves again. Suddenly Alicia felt something cuddling her leg; thinking that it was Charmander Alicia looked down, but her face went pale at what she saw. Cuddling next to her leg was a yellow mouse with a jagged tail, brown stripes, and red cheeks. The small thing just said it's name as it continued to cuddle her, but Alicia on the other hand was quite frighten of the little creature.

"AH!!" screamed Alicia as she quickly tried to back away from the thing, but soon tripped on a rock and landed on her back with a thud.

Sasurino just stared at the sight he was getting. The mouse like Pokemon was now staring Alicia in the face as it was now sitting on her chest. "_Wonder what's she afraid of it just a Pikachu."_ thought Sasurino as Alicia let out another bloody scream. Not wasting time Charmander quickly unleashed Ember on Pikachu as Alicia had commanded him to do so. The small fire bullets flew over Alicia head as the Pikachu had quickly jumped off her to avoid being hit by the fire attack.

Charmander now stood in front of his terrify trainer as the Pikachu just stared at them, and Sasurino just looking at Alicia with confusion on his face. Eevee was also next to him as he looked on wondering why Alicia was so scared. Even though she was frighten Alicia pulled out her PokeDex and did a search on the Pikachu. _Pikachu the mouse Pokemon: It lives in the forest with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks._ spoke the automated voice.

"Charmander scare Pikachu away use Ember!" shouted Alicia in a timid voice as Charmander unleashed Ember upon Pikachu. Seeing the Ember coming Pikachu's cheeks sparked to life as it used it Thundershock to cancel out Charmander's Ember attack.

Pikachu let out a simple cry as it ran back into the forest from where it came. Alicia just sighed in relieve, glad that Pikachu had fled. However Sasurino now stood in front of her with a pondering face as he wanted to know why Alicia freaked out at the sight of a mere Pikachu. Alicia just let out a nervous giggle as she could tell that Sasurino wanted an explanation for her weird behavior. Charmander also stared at Alicia as he wanted to know why Alicia acted the way she did in the presence of a harmless Pikachu._ "sigh No doubt that Sasurino wants an explanation for my weird behavior."_ thought Alicia as she stared at Sasurino's ever piercing eyes looking at her for an answer

"Ok Alicia what in the world was all that about? Why did you freak out at the mere sight of a Pikachu?" asked Sasurino as he looked at the now embarrassed Alicia. Not even bothering to make up a lie Alicia just sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry it just, I'm afraid of Electric Pokemon." replied Alicia with a shade of red in her cheeks. Sasurino just looked at her in disbelieve.

"Your afraid of Electric Pokemon…" repeated Sasurino as Alicia just gave an embarrassing nod. Once again Alicia surprised him, and he was starting to wonder if Alicia was really a trainer at all.

"Ok so why are you afraid of Electric Pokemon?" asked Sasurino thinking that Alicia's answer was going to be idiotic.

"Well when I was four I was shocked by a wild Pikachu. Ever since then I've had a fear of electricity and electric Pokemon in general." spoke Alicia with a blush on her face.

_"So being shocked by that wild Pikachu must have been a traumatizing experience for her. Thus giving her a fear of electricity, and electric Pokemon."_ thought Sasurino with a sympathic look in his eyes.

"So probably think it's silly don't you." spoke Alicia with her head held down.

"It nothing to be ashamed of it's an understandable fear." replied Sasurino with a little red in his cheeks.

"Thanks." answered Alicia with a smile on her face.

* * *

3:00pm Viridian forest.

It had been three hours since the group's lunch break and once again they were wondering around in Viridian Forest. However since then the three hadn't made any progress, and once again they were under the branch that they had lunch under. Sasurino was starting to get very frustrated with the whole situation as he didn't have a clue about where they were. Suddenly they heard something rustling in the bush and soon a Pikachu popped out of the forest in front of them. The Pikachu quickly tried to run up towards Alicia, but it soon jumped up as Charmander had tried to hit it with Ember. The Pikachu just let out a simple cry and quickly retreated into the forest. The two once again set out in another random direction but an hour later they ended up in the same place. Sasurino just sigh as he flopped on the ground; He was angry and confused. Alicia was tired too as she just wanted to get to the Pokemon center and have a nice bath and some rest. Sitting Metapod next to Charmander Alicia simply went into some bushes a little ways away; saying that she had to use the bathroom real quick and telling Sasurino not to peek.

_"This fog hasn't lifted since morning, and at this rate we won't get out of the forest until tomorrow or maybe never."_ thought Sasurino as Eevee sat next to him.

"So have you figured out which way we should go to get out of the forest." asked Alicia as she came out of the woods.

"I have no idea which way we should go. As long as this fog stay around we might have to wait until tomorrow." said Sasurino as Alicia just looked around confused.

Once again the wild Pikachu came out of the bush prompting Alicia to hide behind Sasurino. However the Pikachu just stood where it was not bothering to approach them. Eevee upon Sasurino request approached Pikachu to see why it was bothering them or Alicia in particular. Pikachu and Eevee soon started to converse with each other with Eevee nodding it head every once in a while. After a few more minutes of this Eevee soon dashed into the thick fog after Pikachu, prompting Sasurino and Alicia to follow him _"Why is Eevee following Pikachu into the woods!?" _thought Sasurino as he and Alicia continued to chase him down. As they continued to run Charmander had started to notice that the fog was getting thinner, with each step that they took, and then Alicia was the next to notice the fog was getting thinner until finally they had reached an entrance to a clearing. The fog was completely gone as they look around their surrounding with their Pokemon. Standing a few feet away from them was Pikachu, but instead of looking at them it was staring into an entrance way into an open field. Sasurino soon came up to the entrance and peered inside; he was shocked to find that it was an open field with a huge tree in the center of it. However what scared him most was that the grove was full of Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill. _"Is this a shortcut that'll lead us to the exit of Viridian Forest, or is Pikachu trying to kill us!?"_ thought Sasurino as he looked into the grove with a nervous face. Alicia was soon next to him and was amazed with all the different types of Pokemon that were there.

"Wonder what type of Pokemon are those." spoke Alicia as she did a search with her PokeDex.

_Weedle the hairy Pokemon: It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head. Kakuna the cocoon Pokemon: while awaiting Evolution, it hides from predators under leave and nooks in branches. Beedrill the poison bee Pokemon: Its best attacks involves flying around at high speeds, striking with poison needles, then flying off._ spoke the automated voice.

"It looks like if we cross through here we'll be able to make it out of the forest, but we have to be extra careful not to wake up the Beedrill." whispered Sasurino while getting a nod from Alicia.

The group slowly started to tip toe their way threw the grove that they had named Beedrill grove. Pikachu seem to had stopped following them after reaching this place, which had put Alicia at ease since she was afraid of Pikachu._ "Once we cross this grove we'll be only a stepping stone away from Pewter City."_ thought Alicia as they walked without making a noise.

Meanwhile on top of a hill that overlooks the grove that our heroes were traversing, Team Rocket was on there way to Pewter City as well since they had lost their catch of a life time Mew to some meddling kids. Uriel was still quite upset about the incident and wanted revenge on Alicia and Sasurino from making such a fool out of them. Melantha on the other hand wanted to reach Pewter City as fast as possible so that they could pick up supplies for their next mission. To her Alicia and Sasurino were just a bit of bad luck that they had encounter, and was sure that they would never see them again. Too bad Uriel didn't feel the same way she did as she was quite tired about his talk of revenge.

"Uriel would you stop with your crying and focus on the task ahead." spoke Melantha as they continued on their way to Pewter City.

"I can't help it, those damn kids stripped us of our prize!! Aren't you at least a little mad Melantha!?" aksed Uriel as he found it hard to believe that she wasn't angry.

"I am but at least I'm not being a crybaby like you Uriel." explained Melantha as they continued to walk.

"They were simply an unforeseen occurrence and nothing more." added Melantha getting a sigh from her partner.

"Boy you sure do take things easy Melantha, but if I ever see those kids again I'll make sure they understand the meaning of fear." commented Uriel with an evil snicker. However it looked like luck was on his side as he was surprised to spot Alicia and Sasurino crossing the grove full of Beedrill.

"Well speak of the devil!! Ha ha ha!! It those kids again!!" shouted Uriel as Melantha now spotted the our heroes in the grove below.

"Well I'll be damned it's them alright, but they sure must be insane to be crossing through that grove of Beedrill." spoke Melantha as she continued to walk on.

"Hey Melantha is it alright if I set the Beedrill loose upon those kids, heh they'll never know what hit them." explained Uriel with a sick voice.

"Do as you please, but make it quick! Remember we have to be in Pewter City by nightfall." commented Melantha as she continued to walk.

"Heh no problem, come on out Flareon!!" shouted Uriel as a fox like Pokemon came forth from it's poke ball. It had a Fiery red coat, with a orange colored mane and tail, and black colored eyes. The Pokemon just stood in front of it's master awaiting an order.

"Flareon use Flamethrower on one of those Kakunas." ordered Uriel as Flareon unleashed a stream of flames towards one of the Kakunas in the tree.

* * *

4:15Pm Viridian Forest.

Our heroes were making good progress as they continued to cross the forest in silence; They had just pasted the huge oak tree that contain all the Kakuna on it and was now making their way towards the exit. Alicia was glad that they were almost out as being surrounded by Beedrill was quite a scary situation especially if they woke up. Sasurino was glad that this was almost over as the Beedrill were still fast asleep. The group were a few yards away when suddenly a Flamethrower came from no where and hit a random Kakuna attached to the tree. This action froze Alicia and Sasurino cold as all the Beedrill in vicinity woke up with a pissed off expression. Without even looking back the group started to run with the Beedrill right behind them. _"Where in the world did that Flamethrower come from!?"_ thought Alicia as she ran with all her might with Charmander right on her toes. Sasurino was a little way ahead of them; plus he had noticed that the Flamethrower had come from a cliff to the right of them. _"Someone deliberately attacked the Kakuna so that the Beedrill would chase us, but the question is who did it?"_ thought Sasurino as they continued to run with the Beedrill behind them. The two were a quarter ways towards the exits when Eevee suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Eevee!!" cried Sasurino when saw Eevee collapsed. Eevee try to get up but some static from Eevee's fur crackled causing him to fall back down.

_"Damn the Paralysis from the last battle hasn't worn off."_ thought Sasurino as he rushed over and picked Eevee up, but before he could retreat a Beedrill was about to attack them with it's poison stinger.

Quick Charmander use Ember on Beedrill!!" shouted Alicia as the attack nailed the Beedrill that was going to attack Sasurino and Eevee. Sasurino quickly retreated with Eevee as the Beedrill that tried to attack the them fell on the ground with a thud.

The Beedrill soon shifted their attack over to Alicia and Charmander. Charmander was swiftly dodging the frontal attacks that the Beedrill were throwing at him; All the while picking them off one by one with Ember. Alicia just watch in amazement at Charmander's battle capability as she understood that Charmander could be really strong if a better trainer than her took care of him. Suddenly Alicia turned around in shock as a Beedrill was going to stab her with one of its needle arm, and not knowing what to do Alicia let out a shriek as the Beedrill closed in on her.

In a flash Metapod popped out of its poke ball and shielded Alicia from the needle causing it to hit her instead. Metapod soon fell in front of Alicia with a thud, and Alicia soon picked her up afraid that Metapod might be hurt. Once again Beedrill tried to attack her and Metapod but was soon shocked out of the air by Pikachu who was in a nearby tree. Pikachu soon jumped out of the tree and started to help Charmander take care of the Beedrill behind them, but no matter how many they got rid of more just came to take the place of there fallen comrades.

"What are we going to do we can't get pass the Beedrill that are in front of us." spoke Alicia as Sasurino was thinking of a way to get pass the Beedrill.

_"What can we do… Houndour's probably tired and can't handle all these Beedrill, Lunatone too lazy to do anything, Abra probably just sleep, and Ghastly and Larvitar won't listen to a word I say."_ thought Sasurino as he looked at the Beedrill in front of them.

"Huh.. Did you say something Metapod." asked Alicia as Metapod said it name a few times as a way of talking to Alicia. Afterwards Metapod glow green for a few second and afterwards was shinning as bright as steel.

"What was that Metapod?" spoke Alicia in a confused voice, but Sasurino soon caught on to what Metapod was doing.

"Alicia pick Metapod up and hold it in front of you like a shield." uttered Sasurino as Alicia did as she was directed and was now holding Metapod like a shield.

"Good now let proceed as fast as we can." said Sasurino prompting Alicia to lead.

"Wait you want me to use Metapod as a shield!?" cried Alicia as she caught on to what he wanted her to do.

"Its the only way out of here.. Plus Metapod knows harden so it'll be fine so let go." uttered Sasurino as he held Eevee in his arms and awaited Alicia to move forward.

"Metapod is that what you want me to do with you." spoke Alicia with Metapod letting out simple cry of confirmation.

Meanwhile behind them Charmander and Pikachu were wearing out at out as they started to approach the group while keeping the Beedrill at bay. Nodding her head in confirmation Alicia held Metapod in front of her and started to dash towards the Beedrill in front of her. One of them try to use Fury attack on her but by using Metapod she was able to deflect the attack away from them and cause the Beedrill to stray off course. Surprised by Metapod sturdiness Alicia started to lead the group to the exit all the while deflecting Beedrill away from them, Plus every three attack Metapod would use harden to make herself stronger thus allowing her to withstand more attacks from the Beedrill. While this was going on Pikachu and Charmander guarded their rear by using Thundershock and Ember on any Beedrill that were getting too close from behind. The group was soon coming upon the exit when a horde of Beedrill barricaded it off. Knowing that she couldn't block all the Beedrills attack with Metapod Alicia and Sasurino had to think of something fast before the Beedrill in back of them caught up. Pikachu then bailed them out by using most of it energy to shock the Beedrill blockade out of the sky thus allowing them to escape. Finally out of the grove the group looked back and were glad that the Beedrill wouldn't follow them any longer.

"Puff… Puff… That was way too close for comfort!" shouted Alicia as she was glad that they had made it out of the grove unharmed.

"Yeah we made it and its all thank to you, Charmander, Pikachu, and Metapod." replied Sasurino who was glad that they had made it out.

"Guess your right, thanks Pikachu." spoke Alicia as she gave a weak smile towards Pikachu. Pikachu just let out a cute cry as it ran up towards Alicia and cuddle up on her leg, but this instantly caused the girl to back away from the mouse Pokemon.

"If you ask me I think Pikachu likes you and want to come with us." spoke Sasurino with Eevee adding in a weak cry. Alicia just looked at Pikachu who intern stared back at her letting her head down Alicia jut shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Pikachu but you can't come with me. I'm to afraid of electric Pokemon and I won't be able to take care of you properly because of it." spoke Alicia who intern got a cute growl from Pikachu.

Pikachu just took one more look at Alicia before it quickly disappeared back into the forest. _"One day when I conquer my fear I will come back for you." _whispered Alicia deep down in her heart. Alicia then started to check Metapod to see if she was ok; the cocoon Pokemon had various cracks all over it. However Suddenly the top of the cocoon split open and from it emerged a beautiful butterfly leaving Alicia holding empty cocoon. _"Metapod was able to evolve again; thanks to the experience that it got from being used as a shield and participating in battle." _thought Sasurino as he was now looking at the Butterfree that was hovering around Alicia. Alicia shocked at what she was seeing pulled out her PokeDex and did a search on Butterfree. _Butterfree the butterfly Pokemon: It love the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. _spoke the automated voice. Alicia eyes just twitched a little as Butterfree landed on her head.

"AH!! What in the world is going on!!" screamed Alicia as Charmander just looked at his new friend with Alicia as confused as ever.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for Chapter 6 Stay tune for Chapter Seven of Pokemon world saga.

Alicia: Plus please Review and tell what you like about the story and what we can to make it better.

Alicia: The Pokemon League?


	7. Pokemon League?

Angelic Swordsman: Hello readers and welcome to chapter seven of Pokemon World Saga!! I'm your writer Angelic Swordsman with a fresh update.

Alicia: Wonder how today's Chapter going to work out?

Sasurino: Hey Eevee wake up already. It's time to start the next chapter. (Eevee's curled up in the corner taking a nap)

Dekaisen: Come on lets start the story already, or I'll use quantum physics to destroy time and space!! (Time and space starts to fall apart)

Angelic Swordsman: Quick Alicia! Do the disclaimers before it's too late!!!

Alicia: Angelic Swordsman owns nothing but this plot and any character that he creates!! (Time and space is completely destroyed)

* * *

The Pokemon League?

8:30pm Pewter City's Pokemon Center

It was a stressful night for our heroine Alicia as she sat next to her traveling companion Sasurino. They were waiting in front of the door that led to the treatment room; since Sasurino's Eevee had been injured in the battle with Team Rocket yesterday. Alicia couldn't help but feel bad; because Sasurino had given her the last of his potion to heal Charmander when he could've used it to help Eevee. Charmander shared her ideas as well and was also waiting with Alicia, but right now Alicia couldn't concentrate that much since her newly acquired Butterfree was now resting peacefully on her head. Now Alicia didn't mind Butterfree sitting on her head, but it was starting to get to her because now she was developing a splitting headache. However Alicia continued to endure since she didn't want to wake Butterfree from its sleep. Now her Butterfree was unique since it was different from all the other Butterfrees. Her Butterfree's body was Navy blue just like all the other Butterfrees, but her feet, hands, and mouth were pink, along with a tint of pink in her wings. Sasurino had told her that her Butterfree in particular was a shiny Pokemon. Further explaining that shiny Pokemon were rare because of the unique colors and that they are hardly ever seen. Suddenly the light above the door to the treatment room went off and soon Nurse Joy came out with Chansey. Sasurino and Alicia quickly rushed over to Nurse Joy wondering if Eevee was alright or not.

"How's Eevee Nurse Joy?" asked Alicia as she had to know if Eevee was alright or not.

"Eevee will be fine after a goodnight's rest. So you two don't have to worry about a thing now" answered Nurse Joy with Alicia sighing in relief. Sasurino however didn't show any sign of emotion as he stood there.

"Hey you ok Sasurino?" spoke Alicia snapping Sasurino out of his daze, and looking up at Alicia's worried face.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little fatigued that all." replied Sasurino with Alicia just nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey Nurse Joy can you take a look at Charmander and Butterfree for me?" said Alicia in a polite voice.

"Sure I'll be happy to take a look at them." answered Nurse Joy as Charmander walked over to her. While she plucked Butterfree from Alicia's head relieving some of the pain that she was experiencing.

Once again the light above the Treatment room came on as Nurse Joy and Chansey entered the room with Charmander trailing behind her. Soon they were out of sight as the door closed behind them. With nothing else to do Alicia walked over to the area where Sasurino was standing. The boy still seem to be staring into space as he hadn't move from his spot since Nurse Joy told him that Eevee was alright.

"_Hmm Where should I go next? Let's see the closest city to Pewter city would be Cerulean City, but to get there I have to travel through Mt. Moon. Well if I and Alicia leave tomorrow morning we should make it out of Mt. Moon by night fall. Wait a minute why am I including Alicia in my travel plans!? I was only escorting her to Pewter City and nothing else! When tomorrow comes I'll finally be free of her. It's not like she my traveling companion or anything!"_ thought Sasurino as Alicia continued to yell his name in an attempt to get his attention.

Sasurino just looked at her for a minute, but soon turned around and started to walk towards the cafeteria. Alicia follows closely behind him as he continues to walk, but he didn't turn around even to yell at her which startled Alicia a little bit.

_"Is he mad at me? Did I do something to upset him?"_ Thought Alicia as she continued to follow Sasurino with haste.

Soon the two were in the cafeteria eating a quite dinner as Sasurino wouldn't even look Alicia in the eye.

_"Tomorrow I'll be free of this novice trainer and I can finally get back to my training, but why do I feel like I don't want to leave her?"_ thought Sasurino as he ate half of his dinner in a flash.

Soon Nurse Joy entered the room with a look of worry on her face while looking for something.

"What wrong Nurse Joy?" asked Alicia while coming up to Nurse Joy who was still frantically looking for someone or something.

"Well two of the Pokemon that I was examining for Sasurino escaped from the treatment center, and are now wondering around the Pokemon center." answered Nurse Joy as she continued to look for the two rouge Pokemon.

"I'll help you look for them Nurse Joy just tell me what kind of Pokemon they are." chimed Alicia as she gave Nurse Joy a peace sign.

"Well the Pokemon that got away from me are Ghastly and Larvitar." replied Nurse Joy causing Sasurino to spit out the cola that he was drinking.

"Did you just say that Larvitar and Ghastly are wondering around the Pokemon center!" shouted Sasurino as Nurse Joy just gave an embarrassed nod.

Soon enough Sasurino dashes away from them leaving his half eaten food behind. Alicia just once again looks at Nurse Joy asking her to continue her check up for the other Pokemon, and adding that she and Sasurino would find Larvitar and Ghastly.

Meanwhile Sasurino was wondering around the Pokemon center in a panic as he continued to look for his missing Larvitar and Ghastly. It wasn't that he was worried about them. It was just that he was more worried about the trouble that the two could get into.

_"Damn it all!! Out of all the Pokemon that I have why is it always those two that cause me so much trouble!"_ thought Sasurino as he continued to run down the hall.

Elsewhere Alicia was looking in the different resting rooms for Larvitar or Ghastly. Proceeded into the next room she felt that someone was watching her as she stepped into the dark emptiness. Alicia slowly started to examine the room from top to bottom, but she still felt like something was watching her even though she knew that nothing was in the room with her. Alicia soon turned around and was shocked to see that the door that she had left open was mysteriously closed. She tried to open it, but soon starts to panic when it wouldn't open. The feeling that something was in the room with her got worse as she continued to try and get the door open. However, soon there was something floating behind her as she slowly turns around. The creature made a funny face, but instead of making Alicia laugh it scared the poor girl silly as she let out a scream. Falling on her butt Alicia stared at the creature soon realizing that it was a Pokemon, Ghastly to be precise.

"Jeez Ghastly you scared the heck out of me!!" cried Alicia as Ghastly just floated there laughing at Alicia startled reaction.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Ghastly but you'll have to come with me so that I can return you to Sasurino and Nurse Joy." Spoke Alicia while Ghastly floated around in a circle around her.

Suddenly the memory of the Spearow attack came back to her. The image of the countless Spearows ready to attack her was playing through her mind like a recording. Finally the image of a Ghastly using Thunderbolt on the freshly Evolved Fearow came to her as she looks at Ghastly who was still making funny faces.

_"So Sasurino was the one that saved me from the Fearow back then. I need to make sure I thank him for that later on."_ thought Alicia as she continued to watch Ghastly circle around her in frenzy.

Alicia stood up and dusts herself off. Plus now that she had found Ghastly the only one left was Larvitar. However ghastly soon got in front of her staring into her eyes with a peculiar glare.

"What are you doing Ghastly?" spoke Alicia with Ghastly still staring into Alicia eyes. However soon she felt herself getting drowsy.

"Why do I feel so tired…" mumbled Alicia as she was trying to fight the drowsiness off but to no avail. Ghastly on the other hand was still staring at Alicia as if it was waiting for her to fall asleep, and when she did Ghastly led a mischievous smile appear on his face.

* * *

9:30pm Pokemon Center

It was getting late as Sasurino continued to look for his missing Ghastly and Larvitar, and it would seem that these Pokemon caused Sasurino a lot grief. Larvitar is an arrogant Pokemon that doesn't listen to a single command Sasurino give. Now Ghastly on the other hand has been a Pokemon that does things on his own. It usually enjoys teasing Sasurino and doesn't do what Sasurino say until the last moment. This behavior has led Sasurino to never use these two Pokemon since they won't obey the commands that he gives. However, now was not the time to worry since Sasurino knew that Larvitar and Ghastly could cause a lot of mishaps on their own? Running down the hall of the Pokemon center Sasurino checks every inch of the rooms he goes into.

_"I hope Alicia alright by herself, and that she doesn't run into Ghastly."_ thought Sasurino as he continues to looks for the two missing Pokemon.

However Sasurino tripped over something causing him to fall flat on his face. Looking back to see what he tripped over he was surprised to see that it was Larvitar. Larvitar was rubbing his head because of the bump he received from Sasurino's shoe. The Pokemon was green from head to toe, with a red underbelly, Red eyes with a black stripe coming from the bottom eyelids, and a spike coming from the top of his head.

"There you are Larvitar!!! What the big idea running off on your own!" shouted Sasurino but it would seem that Larvitar was paying him no attention since he turned his back to Sasurino.

"Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you Larvitar!" spoke Sasurino but to no avail, and not caring about what Sasurino had to say Larvitar started to walk down the hall in the opposite direction.

Hey come back here Larvitar!" said Sasurino as he started to dash towards Larvitar, but he was soon blown back by a powerful sandstorm created by Larvitar.

"You're not getting away from me Larvitar!" spoke Sasurino as he quickly charge through the sandstorm and nabbed Larvitar causing the sandstorm to stop.

Larvitar not liking Sasurino's handling of him bit him with a crunch attack. Sasurino to cringe in pain; however he didn't let go of Larvitar even with it constantly using crunch on him causing the area where he was biting to bleed.

_"Now that I've found Larvitar all I need to do now is find Ghastly."_ thought Sasurino as he dashes in the direction of the Pokemon center's front desk so that I could retrieve Larvitar and Ghastly's poke ball.

After getting to the front desk Sasurino quickly retrieved the poke ball for Larvitar and Ghastly, and with those in hand returned Larvitar to Nurse Joy so that she could continue her physical examination on Larvitar. Sasurino was now wondering down the resting area of the Pokemon center making sure to check every room thoroughly for Ghastly. Sasurino knew it was going to be harder to find Ghastly since he was a Ghost Pokemon.

_"Ghastly is going to be hard to find, but when I find him he's going to get what he deserves."_ thought Sasurino as he continued his search.

However suddenly he got to one door that he couldn't open for some bizarre reason. Sensing that something was a mist Sasurino rammed into the door lightly but to it didn't open. Quickly he rams the door again with a little more force but it still didn't open. Getting very frustrated with the door. Sasurino give it a hard slam; causing the door to fly open and having Sasurino fall on his face. Peering up he is over shocked to see Ghastly floating next to Alicia, but the problem was he was using Dream Eater on the poor girl. Angry cross marks began to appear on every part of Sasurino's head. Ghastly however, doesn't seem to notice Sasurino as he continues to devour his victim's energy. Clutching his fist tightly Sasurino pick up a nearby stick, and send it soaring at Ghastly. Surprisingly the stick strikes Ghastly smack in the forehead causing him to stop his Dream Eater attack. Wasting no time Sasurino runs over to Alicia to make sure she was alright. She was mostly fine except that her features had a pale complexion to them.

"Hey Alicia! Alicia are you alright?" shouted Sasurino while lightly shaking her to awaken her from Ghastly's hypnosis. Alicia lets out a small moan as her eye flutter open peering at Sasurino.

"Where am I and what happened to me?" asks Alicia in a complete utter daze.

"Sorry my stupid Ghastly put you to sleep, and then started to feed off your energy using Dream Eater." explained Sasurino while helping Alicia to her feet.

"Is that so; well I'm sorry to have caused you trouble again Sasurino," replied Alicia as Sasurino helps her maintain balance.

"Why don't you rest here while I go take Ghastly to Nurse Joy ok," said Sasurino returning Ghastly to its poke ball.

Taking Sasurino advice Alicia climbs into the top bunk and lies down. She didn't quite understand why but she was extremely tired. Maybe it had something to do with Ghastly draining her energy like Sasurino said. However, one thing was for certain. All Alicia wanted to do now was take a nice long rest. Letting out a sigh Alicia quietly gets up to change into her Pajamas for the night. Elsewhere Sasurino had successfully returned to Ghastly to Nurse Joy. Apologizing for all the trouble that Ghastly and Larvitar caused; Sasurino quietly walks down the hall wondering what he'll do in the morning. Deciding that going to Cerulean city would be his best course of action. Sasurino let out a sigh as he enters the room that he would be sharing with Alicia.

* * *

1:00am Pokemon Center

It was now late into the night at the Pokemon Center as Sasurino laid in the bottom bunk thinking. A lot of things had happened since meeting with Alicia. Seeing the mysterious Mew, going toe to toe with Team Rocket, and nearly being killed by a Beedrill swarm. The end result was that he had never had this much trouble before meeting her. Though the strange thing was that he didn't quite hate the predicament that he had gotten into. Listening carefully he could hear the sound of Alicia breathing silently into the night. Sasurino didn't understand it at all, but somehow he didn't mind Alicia company; thus making him reluctant to leave the girl on her own. Letting a sigh escape his mouth Sasurino was at an utter lost about what to do now. He suddenly jumps up from his thoughts as he hear scratching coming from the door. Getting out of bed he slowly creeps over to the door, and still hearing the scratching at the door Sasurino wonder if it was some wild Pokemon. Wasting no time he slowly opens the door to reveal Eevee on the other side, but not only was it Eevee but standing next to him was Alicia's Charmander. The two Pokemon quietly slip into the room with Charmander resting at the foot o the bunk bed. Eevee kindly nuzzle himself at Sasurino leg in an attempt to get his attention. Looking down at his longtime partner Sasurino scoops Eevee up into his arms. The two then proceed to the balcony to look at the night sky.

"Hey Eevee what do you think we should do now?" asked Sasurino looking up at the millions of stars in the sky.

Should we continue on our quest without that girl…" uttered Sasurino while deep within the realm of his own mind.

Eevee just let out a simple purr as he lightly licks Sasurino's cheek. Sasurino lets a small smile appears on his face. He then begins to gently stroke the top of Eevee's head getting a low purr of satisfaction from him. After looking at the sky for sometime the two return to the small room. Before hopping into bed Sasurino looks up at Alicia in the top bunk sleeping in complete silences. Getting into bed Sasurino lets out a yawn as Eevee curls into a ball on top of his stomach.

* * *

8:30am Pokemon Center

The sun comes too early as it brilliant rays shine bright in Alicia's eyes. Letting out a low growl the girl simply retreats into the cover to try, and avoid the light of the sun. However, the growl of her traveling companion Charmander awakens her from her drowsy sleep. Peering down she soon see Charmander sitting against a wall looking up at her. A gleam of delight appears in her eyes as she climbs down from the bunk. Charmander waste no time at going to her, and letting out a morning growl he affectionately rubs his head against Alicia's knee. Happy to see that he was alright Alicia picks Charmander, and proceeds to give him a good morning hug. The two look over to the bottom bunk as they hear the lazy yawn of Eevee and Sasurino.

"Good morning Sasurino and good morning to you too Eevee," chimed Alicia in a cheerful voice as she sat Charmander on the ground.

"Morning Alicia; looks like all your usual energy has returned," commented Sasurino as he and Eevee climbed out of bed.

"Sorry for being a bother I really didn't mean to trouble you," said Alicia as tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"It no trouble at all. I mean it was my stupid Ghastly that drained you of all your energy." replied Sasurino as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Letting a smile creep on her face Alicia pumps her fist into the air. Wondering what new adventure would await her. She starts to change into her traveling attire, but just as she had gotten her shirt off and was about to remove her pants. Sasurino comes out of the bathroom. He was completely unaware of the fact that Alicia was changing clothes at the moment. The two Stare awkwardly at each other for a few moments, but before she had the chance to scream or yell. Sasurino cries hysterically apologizing for the intrusion before retreating to the confinements of the bathroom. After the commotion of getting dress the two proceed to the front of the Pokemon Center. There at the front desk Nurse Joy bid them a friendly good morning before reporting that their Pokemon are all in top physical condition. Thanking her for all the help the two then proceed to the cafeteria for a nice breakfast.

"So Sasurino what do you plan on doing from here on out?" asked Alicia while taking a light sip of her Mountain Dew.

"Humph why should you care about what I'm doing," scoffed Sasurino as he cut off a piece of pancake, and then continued on to eat it.

"Sorry I didn't mean to barge in on your personal affairs," stammered Alicia taking a bigger sip out of the drink this time around.

"No need to apologize. However, if you must know I plan to go to Cerulean city next," explained Sasurino taking another fork full of pancake into his mouth.

"Is it part of your training to become the best Dark/Physic trainer?" questioned Alicia who got a light nod from Sasurino.

"It must be nice knowing what you want to do as a trainer," sighed Alicia taking another bite from her waffle.

"Excuse me Alicia but there is a call waiting for you in the lobby." said Nurse Joy with Alicia speeding to the Lobby in haste.

* * *

10:00am Pokemon Center

"Hello Alicia how are you doing?" said Prof. Oak over the phone that Alicia was using in the lobby.

"Prof. Oak! I never expected a call from you. How did you know I was in Pewter City?" asked Alicia in amazement of the sudden call.

"Nurse Joy called me yesterday and informed me that someone from Pallet Town had stopped by there." replied Prof. Oak giving Alicia a Mischievous smile.

"Wow so you're from Pallet Town? Pretty hard to believe that someone like you is from there." uttered Sasurino as he entered the lobby with Eevee behind him.

"Hey come over here Sasurino and let me introduce you to Prof. Oak!" shouted Alicia while Sasurino simply let out a sigh and walked over.

"Ah and who might you be young man?" asked Prof. Oak getting nothing but a scoff from Sasurino.

"Prof. Oak this is Sasurino Ochiro of Olivine city. He the trainer that helped me get alway here to Pewter city." commented Alicia making Sasurino blush in the process.

"It no big deal! It just that my Eevee wouldn't stop worrying about her; so I had no choice in the matter." stated Sasurino with a cold stare.

"Well none the less thank you for looking after her." commended Prof. Oak getting another scoff from Sasurino.

"Hey Sasurino when the Professor told you that I was from Pallet town. You said you found hard to believe. What actually did you mean?" asked Alicia with a puzzled look.

"Some of the world's best trainers are from there. Plus the brilliant Prof. Oak resides there; thus making it a pretty famous place to any serious trainer. It's said that great trainers come from Pallet town, but you're certainly nothing special. Therefore making it hard for me to believe your from there." explained Sasurino in great detail.

"So you're saying that I'm a total dud huh…" whispered Alicia as tiny tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey cut it out with the water works! I didn't mean to call you a failure! It just that you're different from the other trainers I've seen from there." uttered Sasurino but to no avail as Alicia was still on the break of crying.

"Now Alicia don't jump to any conclusions. A trainer's job is to find out what they're best at with their Pokemon. Then they exploit that talent to the best of their ability to become excellent Pokemon trainers. Your gift in particular is to befriend Pokemon very easily. So it's accentual that you figure out how to exploit your gift to its utmost potential." explained Prof. Oak giving Alicia a little confidence.

"Thank you for the encouragement Prof. Oak." whispered Alicia wiping a few stray tears away from her eyes.

"Think nothing of it Alicia. Well I must get back to my work; make sure you call me when you get to the next town ok?" replied Prof. Oak getting a positive nod from the Alicia.

"Well then goodbye Alicia and good luck. Oh and good luck to you as well Sasurino, and thanks again for helping Alicia. Who know maybe you two would make good traveling companions." said Prof. Oak getting embarrassed looks from Alicia and Sasurino.

* * *

12:00pm Pokemon Center

Sasurino was quietly sitting in the corner as he was doing last minute checks on everything. After judging that everything was in order Sasurino slings his bag over his shoulder. He was set to hit the road once again, but unfortunately his concern for Alicia was getting to him. Along with the constant worried look that he was receiving from Eevee. As of now Alicia had said she wasn't quite sure about what she wanted to do. So Nurse Joy had suggested she explore town, and see the site while she was thinking about what to do. Sasurino had told himself time and time again that Alicia wasn't his problem. However, the small seed of worry and Eevee's nagging had gotten to him, and not sure about what to do sat on a bench in the lobby. Alicia soon enough appears with her two companions Charmander and Butterfree with the latter taking a nap on her head. Seeing the strange sight Sasurino just smacks his forehead. Wondering how he had ever met up with this crazy girl. Alicia not noticing Sasurino was going through her stuff. Triple checking to make sure that she had everything in order.

"So you're just going site seeing around Pewter city?" asked Sasurino getting Alicia attention with her being a little startled.

"Sasurino I thought you were going to Cerulean city!" shouted Alicia as she was surprised to still see Sasurino here.

"Well I'm in no big rush. So I figure I tag along with you and see the sites." uttered Sasurino getting a girly giggle from Alicia.

"Sure I'll be glad to have you come along with me, Charmander, and Butterfree!" cried Alicia in utter excitement about traveling around with Sasurino for a while longer.

"Oh Alicia, Sasurino I'm glad I caught you before the two of you left!" shouted Nurse Joy as she came running up to them.

"Is something wrong Nurse Joy?" questioned Alicia while Sasurino let out another sigh of annoyance.

"Well I came to ask that if you guys were registered for this years Pokemon League competition. If your not I can take a few moments to register you for it," explained Nurse Joy getting a confused look from Alicia and a scoff from Sasurino.

"What actually is the Pokemon League Nurse Joy?" commented Alicia with a bright blush on her face.

"To sum it all up nicely. It a tournament where the best trainers get together to see who the number one trainer in the region." uttered Sasurino getting a nod from Nurse Joy.

"It just as he said; it a competition where trainers put there skills to the test to be crowned the best Pokemon trainer in Kanto or AKA Pokemon Master. However, to compete in this competition trainers must travel around the Kanto region to collect the eight official Pokemon League gym badges for this region. After collecting all eight the trainer travels to Indigo Plateau to challenge the Pokemon League's strongest trainers the Elite Four. If the Trainers manage to best the Elite Four he/she then proceeds to battle Kanto Region's champion." explained Nurse Joy with Alicia nodding in awe.

"If you win against the region's champion you are crowned the new region's champion, and the portrait of you and your Pokemon is enshrine in the hall of fame." concluded Sasurino after getting back up on his feet.

"So what do you think? Do you and Sasurino want to compete in the Pokemon League?" questioned Nurse Joy looking at the two with high hope in her eyes.

"I have no desire to compete in the Pokemon League, and as for Alicia I'm sure it's the same for her." answered Sasurino while waiting for Alicia's reply.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for chapter 7 of Pokemon World Saga. Sorry it took so long I'm just been very busy with school, and typing another story. Anyway Reviews are welcome and for anime lovers check out my Inuyasha story _"Finding My True Identity_" That the last of the announcements. See ya next time and have a wonderful new year; this is Angelic Swordsman signing off.


	8. Separation! Butterfree Kidnapped!

Angelic Swordsman: Hello readers and welcome to chapter eight of "Pokemon World Saga". I'm your storyteller Angelic Swordsman.

Alicia: What's today's chapter about Angelic?

Angelic Swordsman: Well today's chapter will introduce a new character into the mix. However, I won't give away who he is, but he'll make a perfect addition to the team.

Sasurino: Great another annoying trainer that I'll have to deal with. I just hope he isn't as clueless as Alicia.

Alicia: Hey what's that suppose to mean?

Sasurino: I'm saying that you're the world's dumbest trainer ok.

Alicia: Why you little… (Storms off in a random direction to calm down.)

Angelic Swordsman: Careful Sasurino. If you continue to be mean to Alicia this new guy might steal her from under your nose.

Sasurino: What's that suppose to mean! It not like I have feelings for her or anything so lay off! (Sasurino stomps off in a random direction different from Alicia.)

Angelic Swordsman: Well whatever. I Angelic Swordsman do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. I do however own this plot along with any original character I make, except for the Sasurino who is owned by my friend Dekaisen. Now on with the story!

* * *

Separation! Butterfree Stolen!

2:00pm Pewter city

It was lovely afternoon as our heroes Alicia and Sasurino enjoy some pleasurable sightseeing around the town. The two were currently at an ice cream shop enjoying a nice frozen treat. Alicia had gotten a vanilla ice cream cone dipped in chocolate. While Sasurino gotten a strawberry ice cream cone covered in sprinkle and chocolate chip. Eevee and Charmander were also enjoying some Pokemon food, yet Butterfree on the other hand was napping peacefully on Alicia's head. This behavior has puzzled Sasurino for a while; wondering if Alicia didn't mind the extra weight on her head, or was being kind as not to hurt Butterfree's feelings. None the less Sasurino has found Alicia to be one of the strangest trainers he has ever met. Letting out a brief sigh Sasurino looks at the sky where the clouds are lazily moving through the air. Alicia slowly takes a small bite out of ice cream. She was having fun traveling around now that Sasurino was around, but she knew that they would eventually go their separate ways making her a little sad. She also couldn't help but wish that Sasurino would be a little more friendly with her. Finishing up their ice cream the two leave the shop, walking down the sidewalk with nowhere to go.

"So where are we going to now Sasurino?" asked Alicia as they continued down the sidewalk in silence.

"You're the one that wanted to go sightseeing so I thought you knew," muttered Sasurino annoyed with the girl once more.

"Well I've never traveled before so I really don't know anything about the other cities." stuttered Alicia in an attempt to keep Sasurino from yelling at her.

"Uh you're so annoying! Well guess what I don't know where we're going so there!" shouted Sasurino in pure annoyance at Alicia lack of knowledge.

"Sorry for troubling you then Sasurino!" cried Alicia storming passed Sasurino with haste.

Sasurino just watches as Alicia disappears down the sidewalk. Letting out sigh he decide that it was best to leave her be. Sasurino was about to head in the opposite direction when he noticed Charmander standing in front of him. Smacking his forehead in annoyance he concludes that Alicia must have forgotten him in her distress. The two just stare at each other for a few minutes before Charmander scratches Sasurino across the face. The boy let out a scream of pain as he hold his hand to his face. Although Eevee didn't approve of Charmander's choice of action. He did however, feel that what he did was justify so he had no reason to retaliate against Charmander. The fire Pokemon simply let out a scoff before heading in the direction in which Alicia had fled. Angry with the fire Pokemon Sasurino walks off in the opposite direction not caring about Alicia at all. Eevee simply lets out a sigh as he quickly rushes after his trainer. Even though he was worried about Alicia it was more important to calm down Sasurino.

3:15 Pewter city

Elsewhere in town Alicia was quietly sitting on a bench crying her eyes out. She didn't understand why Sasurino was so mean to her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know her way around town. So why did he have to criticize her so harshly? Whatever the case may be it was obvious to her that Sasurino didn't want anything to do with her. Sitting alone on the bench Alicia wipes a few stray tears from her eyes. Suddenly she start to panic as she realize that she had left Charmander behind in her distress. Panicking, she quickly get up from the bench and dashes off in the direction she had came from. However, She crashes into to something in her rush, and end up falling on the ground with a thud. Looking to see what she had bumped into she is shocked to see that it was a person. The person in general had dusty colored blonde hair, and shinning green eyes. He wore dull tan colored slacks, with an earthly brown shirt, and a white jacket. Scattered around him were various documents pertaining to something unknown to her. The teen simply rubs his forehead as Alicia pick up the papers. After gathering half of the paper the teen assist in gathering the rest of them with Alicia handing over the ones she had.

"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running." said Alicia in an embarrassed voice.

"It no trouble at all miss, but please be more careful in the future. It wouldn't be good for a lovely young girl to hurt herself." replied the youth continuing down the sidewalk after bidding farewell to her.

_"I wonder who he is? He was certainly nice, and didn't seem to be mad at me for bumping into him,"_ thought Alicia as she start to head down the road to look for Charmander.

Meanwhile Sasurino continues to walk down the sidewalk in anger. He wanted nothing more to do with Alicia, and simply wanted to get on with his journey. Eevee on the other hand was persistently trying to get him to go to Alicia, but it was in vain as Sasurino simply ignored him to the best of his abilities. Eevee continued to whine as they walked on worrying about Alicia with every step they took. He tried everything from crying to tugging on Sasurino pant leg, but his owner pressed onward ignoring his complaints. However, after reaching the city limits Eevee dashes in front of him. He then continues to cry and pull on Sasurino's pant leg harder in an last ditch effort to get him to go to Alicia.

"Eevee would you stop it already! I made up my mind already. I don't want anything more to do with that girl and that final!" shouted Sasurino but Eevee still tries to plead with him.

"No Eevee we're not going after her! I'm sick of babysitting that wimpy girl," said Sasurino as Eevee continued to whine and tug on his pant leg.

Frustrated with Eevee's nagging Sasurino yells at Eevee for the first time, "Damn it Eevee enough is enough! If you keeps this up I'll return you to your pokeball do you understand!"

Shocked with Sasurino's words Eevee's ears lower in fright. Sasurino had never yelled at him before, or even mentioned of ever returning him to his pokeball. Scared of the idea of being returned to his pokeball Eevee finally stops his nagging. He had finally realized that he couldn't force his partner to travel with Alicia, and with that cold fact silently stands next to his owner's leg. Looking at his longtime companion Sasurino simply kneels down and strokes the top of Eevee's head. He understood that Eevee was quite fond of Alicia, but he had felt that with her along it would slow down their life long goal. All Sasurino could do now was wish Alicia well on her journey, and hope that she would find her place in the world. Getting up the two silently slip out of town onward to their next destination.

5:30 Pewter city

The day was slowly winding to an end as Alicia continued to look for Charmander. She felt foolish for letting her emotions cloud her mind; thus resulting in her completely forgetting about Charmander. Continuing down the sidewalk Alicia looks everywhere for her missing companion. It had crossed her mind that maybe Charmander was with Sasurino, but she didn't see any reason for him to watch Charmander for her. Concerned for his well being Alicia hastens her search for Charmander hoping that he was alright.

"_How could I've been so stupid! Poor Charmander he probably alone and scared somewhere, and it's all my fault for being so irresponsible!"_ thought Alicia as she checked a nearby alley for her missing friend.

_"It no wonder why Sasurino yells at me so much. I'm so completely careless!"_ judged Alicia after looking everywhere within the alley.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out be a trainer at all," whispered Alicia tears falling from her Sapphire blue eyes.

Hearing the sobbing of her fragile minded trainer. Butterfree awakens from her sleeps, and flutters around Alicia with a sad look upon her face. Alicia simply stares at her flying companion wiping a few tears from her eyes, but the tears would not stop flowing evening though she was trying hard not to cry. Butterfree continues to flutter around her letting out a few cries of encouragement. Looking at her Alicia simply hugs Butterfree while continuing to cry harder. Suddenly the two look up as they hear footsteps coming near them. Standing a few feet away from them was man in his early twenties. He had dark brown hair, and dull brown eyes. He wore navy blue shirt, with tattered blue jeans, and a black jacket with small spike on the shoulders. Intimidated by the man's appearance Alicia back away from him slowly. The man starts to approach her as she backed away with a sinister grin on his face.

"Well what do we have here? A poor little rosebud all alone in a dark alley," said the man with Alicia hitting the alley wall behind her.

"That a pretty Butterfree you have there girl. Why don't you hand it over and I'll let you leave unharmed," spoke the man who was only a two feet away from Alicia.

No you can't have Butterfree," whispered Alicia her voice barely noticeable by the man before her.

"Hmm what did you say I didn't quite hear you lass," said the man taking step towards Alicia and Butterfree.

I… I said that you can't have Butterfree!" shouted Alicia even though she was quite scared of the situation at hand.

"Well I guess I'll have to rough you up, and take it away from you then. You'll soon regret you choice little lady," uttered the thug while approaching the helpless girl.

Seeing Alicia frighten face. Butterfree flutters from Alicia arms in hovers in front of her in a defensive way. An amused smile appears on the thugs face as he pull a pokeball out of his pocket, and with that throws his pokeball releasing a blue bat into the air. Unsure about what type of Pokemon was in front of her Alicia pulls out her PokeDex to do a search.

_"Zubat the bat Pokemon. Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from its mouth,"_ spoke the automatic voice as Alicia looked at the bat Pokemon.

"Go now Zubat! Use bite on our cute little prize!" commanded the thug as Zubat went charging towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree hurry and get out of there!" pleaded Alicia as Butterfree responded by gracefully dodging Zubat's bite attack.

"Hmm not bad looks like you have some battle sense. Zubat use Supersonic," ordered the thug causing Zubat to let out a high sonic screech. Although Alicia couldn't hear it had an obvious affect on Butterfree who was fluttering about confused.

"Butterfree what's wrong!" cried Alicia not realizing the effects of the Zubat's Supersonic.

"Hahaha! Great now finish it off with Wing Attack!" shouted the man with Zubat's wings glowing white from the energy within it.

"Quickly Butterfree you have to get out of there!" screamed Alicia, but do to Butterfree's confusion it was easily nailed by Zubat.

The force of the attack send Butterfree sailing to the ground, landing only a few feet away from Alicia. Acting quickly the thug pulls out a missile launcher launching a missile straight at Butterfree. Alicia quickly tries to run over and save her wounded companion, but Zubat instantaneously blocks her way without being ordered to. Butterfree is soon in the thug's hand within a net furiously trying to get out. The thug just laugh at her pitiful attempts while Alicia looks on in shock. She proceed to dash pass Zubat towards the thug determined not to let her friend be taken away from her. The thug however, simply shoots another missile thus entangling Alicia within a net. Struggling furiously she tries to get out of the net, but the thug along with his Zubat began to retreat from the scene. With tears flooding from her eyes as she tries harder to escape, but at the rate she was going the thief would leave before she would make it.

_"No I can't let this happen! I can't let Butterfree be taken away from me!"_ thought Alicia while struggling within the net.

After finally getting out of the net Alicia quickly dashes towards the exit to the alley, but she is too late as the culprit is long gone. Falling on her knee's Alicia let out a scream of sorrow, and with that falls on the cold concrete ground crying her eyes out.

"Excuse me young lady, but are you alright?" asked a voice as Alicia looked up from her spot to see the guy she had run into earlier.

Without even thinking of what she was doing. Alicia simply hugs the mysterious stranger crying hard into his shirt. Not knowing what was going on, or why Alicia was upset the mysterious youth simply hold on to her stroking her hair while she continued to cry. The two stood there for a good fifteen minutes while Alicia slowly began to calm down. Wiping a few tears from her eyes. Alicia begins to explain to the teen the Pokemon thief that stole her precious friend Butterfree. The youth simply nods his head in understanding while putting arm around her shoulder for support.

"I'm deeply am sorry about your Butterfree Alicia. It truly disgraceful to steal a Pokemon from their trainer!" criticized the teen rubbing Alicia's back in an attempt to comfort the girl.

"I suggest you report this go to Officer Jenny. I'm sure she be able to help you get your Butterfree back," suggested the youth as Alicia simply sniffled a little and nods her head.

"Thank you for hearing me out. May I ask you your name if that all right with you?" asked Alicia while the young man simply let out a snicker.

"My name is Rashidou. It a pleasure to meet you miss Hinamori," said Rashidou as he took Alicia's hand within his own and kissed it gently.

"Um no the pleasure it my Rashidou!" stuttered Alicia with a obvious full blown blush on her face. Suddenly the two hear a cry and turning around they see a Charmander standing a few feet away from them.

"Charmander it you! It's really you Charmander!" cried Alicia as she rushed over to Charmander and locked him in a tight embrace.

"Is this a friend of yours Alicia?" asked Rashidou causing Alicia to break her hug with her partner to look up at him.

"Yes this is my partner Charmander. He's the Pokemon that I got from Prof. Oak!" chimed Alicia unaware of the sorrow that she experience from Butterfree's kidnapping.

I see well I'm glad that you two are together again. I would really like to help you find Butterfree, but I have other things to attend to I'm sincerely sorry." explained Rashidou receiving an ok from Alicia.

"No thank you for your support Rashidou! After Butterfree was taken I didn't know what to do, but I'm not going to just mope around. I'll find Butterfree no matter what you can count on it!" shouted Alicia while clutching her fist tightly.

"Well good luck to you Alicia, and I hope that you find Butterfree soon. I'll be back in a few days time, and if you haven't found Butterfree I'll help you look for her." said Rashidou getting a nod from Alicia.

"Well then farewell Alicia, Charmander. Take care and good luck on your search for Butterfree!" called Rashidou as he disappear down the sidewalk into the twilight evening.

"Well Charmander lets go to the police station. I promise you that we'll get our friend back," swore Alicia with Charmander nodding his head in agreement, and with that the two head to the police station.

_Wait for me Butterfree I'm coming for you, and I promise that I'll get you back. So please wait for me until then._

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for chapter five stay tune for Chapter nine of "Pokemon World Saga."

Alicia: Thanks a lot for abandoning me Sasurino!

Sasurino: Hey don't take your anger out on me! It was you own fault that Butterfree was stolen in the first place."

Alicia: Shut up you ass! You wouldn't know what it would feel like to have you friend taken away from you!

Sasurino: I won't have to worry about it since I'm not defenseless like you!

Alicia: You're Such a jerk Sasurino! (Runs off somewhere to be alone and cry.)

Sasurino: It the fact that she so pathetic that it makes me so mad. If she just be a little more assertive and confident I wouldn't have a problem with her.


	9. Team Rocket Again!

Angelic Swordsman: Hello readers and welcome to chapter nine of "Pokemon World Saga". I'm your host Angelic Swordsman here to take you into the life of the trainer Alicia Hinamori.

???: Hey just don't start the story without me or Rashidou! (Rashidou then appears with a tall looking man who has cat ears and a tail.)

Dekaisen: Hey what took you so long to get here Varusaki?

Vasusaki: Jeez I don't know maybe because Angelic forgot to send me my invitation! I can't believe you guys been doing this stuff without me you jerks.

Alicia: who in the world is the this cat cosplaying guy? (Alicia looks at Varusaki with a look of concern on her face)

Sasurino: Just what we needed another freak to join the party! When will this madness end?

Varusaki: There is no reason to call me a freak guys. I just love cats a whole lot! (Varusaki picks up random kitty, and starts to pet it's head.)

Angelic Swordsman: Anyway this is my bud Varusaki, and he'll be joining us for the story from now on. He currently has two stories up on this site, but he hasn't been motivated to type anymore chapters. (Slacker.)

Varusaki: Hey don't tell them that! I'll get to it just that I'm a little preoccupied that all.

Dekaisen: Here Varusaki hold this for me. (Give Varusaki a Bobcat which proceeds to maul on poor Varusaki.)

Varusaki: Dekaisen you bastard I'm so totally going to remember this you jerk! (The Bobcat continues to wail on Varusaki.)

Angelic Swordsman: Ok then… Um Rashidou would you please do the disclaimers for me.

Rashidou: Angelic Swordsman doesn't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. However, he does own this plot an any character that he creates except for Sasurino who owned by Dekaisen, and myself since I'm owned by Varusaki. Now on with the Story.

* * *

Team Rocket again?

12:00am Pokemon Center

It was a tiring night as Alicia flops on the single twin bed in the room. She was in one of the many one roomers in the Pokemon center, and that was all that she need since Sasurino was gone. Alicia had only recently found out that her traveling friend had left Pewter city, because of that fact Alicia had been angry since dinner even going as far as to blame Sasurino for her bad luck. However, what probably hurt most was that he didn't even leave a message of goodbye or anything for her. He was like a spring breeze coming in all silently, and then leaving just as silently as he came. Alicia closely hugged the pillow she was using close to her. Now not only was Butterfree gone, but so was her traveling companion and friend Sasurino. Letting out a low sigh Alicia looks over towards Charmander who was resting soundly next to her at the foot of the bed. A low smile appears on her face as she slightly graze the top of Charmander's head. Alicia then simply curls back up within the covers and silently drifts off back to sleep. Charmander opens one of his eyes to stare at his trainer. A lot had truly happen to her today, and he felt terrible about not being there to help her when Butterfree was stolen. With a determined look in his eyes he silently swears to look out for Alicia from now on, and to help find their missing companion at all cost. Letting out a low yawn himself Charmander drift back off to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day.

8:30am Pokemon Center

The sun shine beautifully in the sky as it warmth ushers in the beginning of a new day. Alicia was quietly staring out the window wondering what kind of new adventure awaited her. Today she was in high spirit as she set her mind on looking around town for the whereabouts of her missing friend Butterfree. Charmander was also riled up wanting to help Alicia in anyway that he could, but he couldn't help but think that Alicia was putting on an act. He decide that he would continue to watch her and see what she would do. Changing out of her nightshirt and into her traveling clothes. The two simply head down to the cafeteria for some breakfast before setting out on their mission. Charmander however, continues to watch his trainer wondering if she was really all right. The two silently eat their breakfast with Alicia's eyes lazily drifting from place to place. Charmander could not stand having her in this condition. He would rather have Alicia sad then pretending to be happy and cheerful. Alicia's glance drifts towards Charmander who was looking at her intensely. Wondering why Charmander was staring at her Alicia kneel next to him to see what wrong.

"What wrong Charmander are you not hungry or something?" asked Alicia as she looked at Charmander, but her friend let a small smile appear on his face as he started to pat her head.

"Silly what in the world are you doing?" questioned Alicia with a crackle in her voice while Charmander continued to pet her.

A lone tear stains the top of Alicia's hand as more tears start to flow from her emerald green eyes. Before she knew it she had given Charmander a hug while more tears continued to flow out. Charmander simply let himself be hugged as he was quite aware of the fact that Alicia wasn't a confident person. In the end he would have to look out for her, and help her build up her self esteem. Although Alicia wasn't the brightest trainer in the box. He's always aware of the girl's kindness which made him proud to be her partner. Alicia was now letting out small sobs as she apologizes to Charmander for letting his friend get taken. It's true that Alicia didn't have any self esteem at all. She didn't even know what she wanted to do on this journey, but whatever may happen she was thankful that she could depend on Charmander for support.

"You must be glad to have such a wonderful companion," entered Nurse Joy's voice as she had happen to stumble upon Alicia receiving counseling from Charmander.

"Yeah I'm really lucky to have Charmander around. Although to tell the truth I don't think I have the talent to train him, and I'm afraid that I might be hindrance to him," sighed Alicia causing Charmander to stop petting Alicia and look her straight in the eyes.

"Is there something wrong Charmander?" asked Alicia who soon received a light smack on the cheek from Charmander himself.

"Looks like Charmander disagree with you about the whole hindrance thing," commented Nurse Joy giving Alicia one more reason to be glad that Charmander was around.

"Sorry for being so negative Charmander. Since you believe in me so much I promise to try my best!" declared Alicia getting a satisfying nod from Charmander.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for a miss Hinamori-san and was told that I could find her here," said a voice as Alicia and Charmander turned in it's direction.

Standing at the entrance to the cafeteria was young man. He wore a standard police uniform, and had sandy blonde hair with hazel brown eyes. Underneath his left arm was a police helmet with a build on sun visor. Two pokeball rested in the holder on his belt as he simply waits for a reply to his answer.

"Um I'm Alicia Hinamori. What is it that I can do for you sir?" timidly asked Alicia while staring at her shoes.

"Ah pleasure to meet you Alicia. My name is officer Johnny. I'm here concerning the report about your kidnapped Butterfree," explained Johnny getting a eager look from Alicia and Charmander.

"You mean that you've found Butterfree!" shouted Alicia who latches on to Johnny looking for a hopeful reply.

"I'm sorry but we still don't know the whereabouts of your Butterfree. However, we believe we've found the thief responsible for the taking of Butterfree. So I've come down here looking for you so that you can identify the culprit," explained Johnny receiving a disappointing look from Alicia.

"We are doing everything we can to find your friend .Please be patient a little longer," commented Johnny getting a corporative nod from Alicia.

Following Johnny outside Alicia is surprised to see a police Cruiser out front. It had a slick frame design, and painted mostly white with a blue stripe on the middle with the words police in the middle of the blue stripe. Johnny simply pulled out the remote to the car an unlocks the doors, and the car makes a slight beep signaling that the doors were unlocked. Alicia shyly climbs into the passenger seat carefully sets Charmander on her lap. Johnny climbs into the driver seat and starts up the car. The engine makes a low humming as Johnny pumped the gas petal a few times. After doing it for the fifth time Johnny shift the car into driving gear, and the car quickly pull off from the curb of the Pokemon Center onto the busy road ahead. Alicia and Charmander quietly ride within the police cruiser as random incoming transmission came in over the police radio. Riding for only ten minute the three make it to the police station as Johnny pulls into the parking lot. Parking the car in the garage the three proceed from the car to the Police station. Pulling the door open Johnny gesture for Alicia to head in; thus the girl shyly walks into the lobby with Charmander following closely behind. Johnny then proceeds to lead Alicia through the various halls of the police station until they come to a certain room. Opening the door Alicia goes inside to find a woman standing next to a window. She had blue hair, with sky blue eyes, and wore a police uniform with a police cap on the top of her head.

"Officer Jenny I've brought miss Hinamori-san just as you asked," entered Johnny's voice as the woman turned around to look at Alicia for the first time.

"So you must be Alicia then. I'm Officer Jenny it a pleasure to meet you!" chimed Jenny while exchanging a handshake with Alicia.

"It nice to meet you too Officer Jenny. Um there was someone you wanted me to identify right?" said Alicia in nervous voice while Jenny and Johnny exchanged looks.

"Yes we believe we caught the suspect responsible for all the Pokemon that have been going missing around town recently. With you being the latest victim we would like you to identify the culprit for us," explained Jenny while gesturing towards the glass window.

"So you mean I'm not the only victim here," commented Alicia while slowly walking towards the glass window.

"This has been going on in the city for quite sometime now. Other trainers have also have their Pokemon taken from them, but all the case we've had something identical to them," replied Johnny who was sipping on a mug of coffee.

"All the Pokemon stolen from these trainers were either rare or unique in some way," commented Jenny while Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Actually but we've caught who we believe is responsible for these theft, we would like you to identify him for us," concluded Johnny as Alicia looks through the glass window.

On the other side was the thug responsible for kidnapping Butterfree or so She thought. His brown hair was in a mess while bags of sleepiness hung underneath his eyes. He still wore the same tattered jeans, navy blue shirt, but his black jacket was missing. Looking at the man Alicia wondered if this was the same person. It could've been possible that Jenny, or Johnny confiscated his jacket to prevent him from using the spikes on it as a weapon. Not entirely sure about the situation Alicia looks towards Charmander for advice. Charmander just glares at Alicia giving the girl no kind of sign of reply or opinion. Getting no answers from her partner Alicia looks back towards the man behind the glass window.

"So is this the person that stole your Butterfree Alicia?" asked Johnny while Alicia continued to look at the man behind the glass.

"I'm not sure. He looks just like him it just he isn't wearing that black jacket," commented Alicia while Charmander peered through the glass to get his own look.

"The guy wasn't wearing a black jacket when we caught him, but he did have a Pokemon with him. Do you know what kind of Pokemon the guy had with him when he stole your Butterfree?" asked Jenny with Alicia telling her that it was a Zubat that the perpetrator was carrying.

"A Zubat huh. Well I think we've caught our culprit because this guy had a Zubat when I caught him!" shouted Johnny in a excited voice.

"Can't be sure just yet Johnny we still need to hear him out. It might be that this person might of caught a Zubat at Mt. Moon Cave," explained Jenny bursting Johnny's victory parade.

"Well guess we better start interrogating him huh Jenny. Miss Hinamori thank you for you corporation. You can either wait out in the main lobby, or return to the Pokemon Center. We'll come get you if we find out anything ok?" explained Johnny getting a nod from Alicia.

11:00am Pewter City

With that said and done Johnny escorts Alicia back to the main lobby. The two then say their goodbyes with Alicia and Charmander exiting the police station. The two slowly gaze up at the sky as a few clouds lazily pass by. They then quietly proceed down the sidewalk with no goal in particular. However, the look of the man behind the glass still plagued her as she wondered if Officer Jenny, and Johnny were making a mistake. Walking down the sidewalk towards the Pokemon Center Alicia is shocked by what she see. Coming out from a shady building was person similar to Butterfree's kidnapper, but he was a completely different than the person from yesterday. He had gray hair, with hazy green eyes, and wore dark pants, and a black turtle shirt, but what stood out the most was the black jacket with spikes on the shoulders. He was carrying a cage that had a cloth over it keeping its contents conceal. Nervous about what was in the cage Alicia stands there frozen in time. Could her friend Butterfree be trapped in that cage, or was it just some innocent person passing by with something else. Wondering about what to do Alicia get a encouraging nudge from Charmander, and with that the two quietly start tailing the man.

_"Who is this man? Is he an associate of the man responsible for kidnapping Butterfree?"_ thought Alicia while watching the man closely.

After following the him for sometime he stops at a abandon house. It was a decent size house with the windows boarded up. Alicia and Charmander duck out of sight as the man looks around to see if anyone was following him. After seeing no one around he quietly slips into the house closing the door behind him. Alicia and Charmander emerge from their hiding space looking at the worn out house. Nodding silently to each other to they silently circle the house in search of an open window. Searching for only a few minutes the two find a window that peers into an old dinning room. In the empty dinning room were two men in black uniforms that had a red R inscribed on the front of their shirt. The one on the left had short brunette hair with aqua brown eyes. While his friend wore a Gatsby hat that hid most of his silver locks. He also had shimmering yellow eyes that held an aura of mystery to them. Soon enough the person Alicia was tailing joins the two mysterious people in the dinning.

_"That Team Rocket! What in the world are they doing here in Pewter city?"_ thought Alicia as she looks on at the men's meeting.

"So we meet again. What sort of treat do you have for me this time? I hope your not wasting my time again," said the man on the right, his eyes gazing at the covered cage.

"I'm sure you'll be please with my gift Commandant, but first I must discuss with you the finical issue of my operation," explained the man looking nervously at the silver haired leader.

"I will not listen to you about your petty finical issue! So far the things you've been contributing to our organization has been nothing but garbage. You've have yet to present me with anything worthwhile!" shouted Commandant causing a startled look to appear on other mans face.

"Please understand sir that it is hard to come about rare Pokemon in this area. Most trainers who pass by here are beginners and have Pokemon of little value to you. My scouts and I trying our very best to find Pokemon that will be of some worth to you," stuttered the man, getting an emotionless glare from the Commandant.

"Well then Team Rocket will have no dealing with you, or your petty business," concluded the Commandant as he and his retainer prepared to leave.

"Wait I'm sure that my present will be of some worth to you Commandant!" shouted the man getting the attention of the Commandant once more.

"I hope so because, I have no time to waste here," eerily whispered Commandant, his eyes gazing lazily at the cage in the man's hand.

"I assure Commandant that this might be worth it," answered the man as he took the cloth off the cage to reveal Butterfree inside.

_"Butterfree!"_ thought Alicia while looking at her friend who was held prisoner in a small cage.

Butterfree simply sat there in the cage with a sad look wondering where her friends were at this moment. It looked like she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday; as she simply sat there in the cage with an sad gaze. The Commandant simply looks at her with a keen eye. Wondering where the man had gotten such a Pokemon from. It was quite uncommon to see shiny Pokemon making Butterfree quite a valuable catch, and her worth would only increase if she was well trained. The Commandant simply closes his eyes questioning whether or not if this Pokemon was worth anything.

"Hmm look like you finally have something worthwhile. It quite uncommon to see shiny Pokemon," said Commandant casting his gaze on Butterfree once more.

"I just recently got this valuable Pokemon, and thought that it might be an excellent contribution to you Commandant," explained the man as Butterfree slowly peered up at the Commandat.

"What sort of attacks does this little item of yours know?" questioned Commandant thus getting a puzzled look from the man.

"I'm no quite sure since I just recently picked it up from one of my scouts, and he didn't say what types of attacks it knows," nervously answered the man with Commandant's glare piercing him like a knife cutting a stake.

"Well I suppose this will do for now. I'll decide to lend my aid to your business depending on your next contribution," concluded Commandant as his retainer took the cage from the man's hand.

The two rocket member disappear into another room leaving the man standing there in a daze. Shaking his head clear the man lets out a sigh relieved that the Commandant's presence was no longer around. Alicia who was standing outside was at a lost for what to do. Now that Butterfree was in the hands of Team Rocket she was now even more worried for her friends safety, but currently there was nothing that she could do to help her. Feeling Alicia's discouragement Charmander give her an affectionate nudge; reassuring her that they would figure out a way to get their friend back. Deciding that it was best to notify the police of the situation Alicia and Charmander prepare to leave the house behind them.

"Hey what are you doing out there!" shouted a voice causing Alicia to peer through the window.

The man simply stares at Alicia for a few moment however, She soon vanish from his sight as she make a bolt for it. Running like her life depended on it Alicia and Charmander reach the front of the house, but the man soon begins chasing as he had just exited from the front door. The two simply run down the empty street the sun sitting high in the sky signaling noon.

"Go Goldbat cut them off using Astonish!" screeched the man throwing a blue pokeball in the process.

Alicia and Charmander are startled as a huge bat suddenly appear without warning. The two duck fast as they barely miss being hit by one of the bat's enormous wings. It then simply hover in front of them as if waiting for something or some one, and soon enough the man that was chasing them appears behind them.

"You overheard our meeting didn't you!" accused the man looking at Alicia with contempt.

"I don't know what your talking about mister. I simply got lost on my way to the Pokemon Center," lied Alicia hoping that the man would buy her story.

"Do you take me for a fool lass! I can't risk letting someone know about any of this! Prepare yourself!" cried the man while Alicia panics about what to do.

"Goldbat use Screech," commanded the man, the bat that had been hovering in front of them let out a high pitched scream causing Alicia and Charmander to cover there ears in pain.

The man then dashes towards Alicia with the intent of nabbing her from behind. However, this act is foiled by Charmander who unleashes an Ember attack at the man feet. Seeing this the Goldbat focuses his screech more on Charmander causing him to kneel at the agonizing noise. Looking at Charmander's predicament Alicia picks up a rock, and hurls it causing Goldbat to stop it's Screech attack to dodge the rock. Taking the opportunity Charmander launches an Ember attack on Goldbat nailing it directly in the face.

"Goldbat use bite on her Charmander now!" ordered the man as Goldbat quickly dashes towards Charmander who was awaiting Alicia's command.

"Cubone use Bonemerang!" cried a voice, suddenly Goldbat was knocked from the sky by a bone which seem to had come flying as if from nowhere.

Goldbat comes crashing to the ground with a thud as the man looking on in aw. A young youth soon enters the picture with a Cubone walking at his side. He had brown spiky hair, bronze colored skin, and squinty eyes. He wore brown colored pants, a light brown shirt, and dark earth colored jacket. The man looks at the youth with anger written in his gaze.

"Are you ok young lady?" asked the youth helping Alicia up to her feet while Charmander tensed up at the presence of the youth.

"Who are you?" whispered Alicia while the youth looked quickly to see if she was hurt anywhere.

"That can what until later right now we have a problem to attend to," replied the youth while casting his gaze on the man that was chasing Alicia.

"Who do you think you are little twerp! You shouldn't interfere in matters that don't involve you!" shouted the man getting a scoff from the mysterious lad.

"Hmm a middle age man assaulting a mere girl. That all the reason I need to involve myself in this matter," replied the lad as his Cubone step in front of him awaiting it's orders.

_"I don't know who this guy is, but he looks really strong,"_ thought Alicia while the teenage boy and man stared each other down.

"You'll regret butting in on this situation kid!" Shouted the man as he recalled his Goldbat and threw another pokeball.

A Floating orb like being soon emerges from the ball spewing toxic from the vents on it's body. Looking at the Pokemon Alicia pulls out her PokeDex to get a better understanding of the weird Pokemon.

_"Koffing the poison gas Pokemon: Lighter-than-air gases in its body keeps it afloat. The gases not only smell, they are explosive," _finished the automated voice.

"Let see you try and stop Koffing use Sludge!" commanded the man with Koffing spitting black Sludge at Cubone.

"Cubone dodge an use Focus Energy," calmly replied the lad while Cubone easily dodged the initial bombardment of Sludge.

Cubone then closes it's eyes as it began to focus it energy. After only a few second it eyes snap open, and it dodges the next bombardment of sludge from Koffing. Cubone then proceeds to dodge several tackle from Koffing using little to no effort at all. However, Cubone and the lad are caught off guard as the man orders Koffing to use smog. A poisonous smog is release over the battlefield sending the everyone except the man into a coughing fit.

"Good work Koffing now finish Cubone off sludge!" ordered the man with Koffing spitting several globs of sludge towards Cubone.

"Cubone jump above the smog and use Brick Break!" coughed the lad and responding quickly to his command Cubone jumps high into the sky.

Twirling in a spiral on it's descend Cubone smashes it club on top of Koffing head sending the Gas Pokemon crashing into the ground. However, Cubone assault doesn't stop there as it quickly smashes Koffing in the face with a follow up head butt. The Pokemon is sent crashing into the ground next to the man feet while he looks on stun at his defeat.

"It over you lost," declared the youth as Cubone walk back to him done with it's battle.

"I'll remember this!" shouted the man as he recalls Koffing and flees the scene leaving Alicia and the Lad alone.

"Amazing! You must be really strong," commented a stun Alicia while Charmander looked at Cubone with a look of wonder.

"Thanks I'm just glad just that everyone is alright," answered the youth while taking Cubone into his arms.

"Well thank you for saving me and Charmander I am grateful for your assistants," said Alicia bowing politely before the youth.

"It alright there no need for that. I was just on my way home when I witness that guy attacking you," replied the youth holding Cubone firmly in his arms.

"Well I'm still very grateful for the help. What is your name if I may ask?" questioned Alicia.

"It Forrest and may I asks for your name young lady?" asked Forrest stroking the top of Cubone's head.

"Alicia, Alicia Hinamori it a pleasure to meet you Forrest." replied Alicia as she shook hands with Forrest who had put Cubone back on the ground.

"Well Alicia it a pleasure to make your acquaintance. That man might try to attack you again when your alone. How about you come along with me for now?" proposed Forrest who got a simple nod from Alicia and with that they two set out for Forrest's home.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: That all for chapter nine. Stay tune for chapter ten of "Pokemon World Saga,"

Rashidou: Hey I wasn't in this chapter at all what give!

Sasurino: Ah quit complaining you'll get your chance you show off.

Varusaki: Hey Angelic do you have any stakes Tom is getting a little hungry. ( See Varusaki petting the wild Bobcat that Dekaisen gave him)

Angelic Swordsman: You managed to tame that thing already?

Varusaki: what can I say I'm a cat person. I can't help it that cats love me so much.

Angelic Swordsman: Ok here take this. (Give Varusaki a type of cologne but it secretly Tag Body Spray for sick cats.)

Angelic Swordsman: Well until the next chapter see you guys later!


	10. Thieving Skitty

Angelic Swordsman: Um hello readers and welcome to chapter ten of Pokemon World Saga. I'm your host Angelic… (currently sick cats are overrunning the place where Angelic and Co are currently based) Ah Varusaki do something about all these cat will yea!

Varusaki: It not my fault their here! You're the one that cave me that body spray! (currently Varusaki is holding Espeon while petting the top of it's head.)

Angelic Swordsman: The body spray's effect should of wore off two hours ago. So why are they still here?

Varusaki: What can I say cats love me. Although we should get these cats treated at a vet. (All the cat huddle at the foot of Varusaki's chair.)

Dekaisen: I can get rid of them all by destroying the space time continuum. (Space Starts to distort around them.)

Angelic Swordsman: Oh no… I Angelic Swordsman don't own Pokemon or anything related to it in any way, shape, or form. I do however, own this plot and any character I make except for Sasurino and Rashidou who are own by my friends Dekaisen and Varusaki. (The Space Time Continuum is destroy along with Angelic and Co.)

* * *

The Thieving Skitty!

10:00am Road to Mt. Moon

The morning sun light shine peacefully in the sky as we see Sasurino heading Down the trail to Mt. Moon. However, on closer inspection it would appear that the trainer was wondering around aimlessly even though the trail was in front of him. Eevee looks at his trainer worryingly while Sasurino continue to zigzag down the road. Heavy bags of sleep hung from his lower eye lids as he continued to wonder. He hadn't slept since yesterday do to thoughts of Alicia plaguing his mind all night. Continuing down the road in a circuitous path more thoughts of the silver hair youth persistently boggle his mind. Sasurino shakes his head furiously to relieve himself of the ludicrous thoughts. Since he had left Johto Sasurino had always thought of himself as a loner; never socializing with anyone even when it was necessary he had always been alone. The only people he had was Eevee and Houndour since his other Pokemon more or less didn't listen to him. Alicia was the only person he had ever truly socialized with, and he was glad to be done with her and her struggles. Alone once more he could now put his focus towards his ultimate goal of becoming the best Dark/Psychic trainer, but he couldn't take his mind off the silver haired lass. Against his will Sasurino wonders how Alicia was currently fairing back in Pewter City.

_"Why am I thinking about that girl so much? I should be happy that I've finally gotten rid of her yet I can't stop thinking about her,"_thought Sasurino with Eevee quietly walking next to him.

_"Pull yourself together Sasurino! Now that novice is finally gone I can get back to what I doing before. I will become the best dark/psychic trainer in the world, and I won't use cheap methods such as winning the Pokemon League to do it!"_ Declared Sasurino while clenching his fist.

_"Just you watch Nee-san you'll regret ever underestimating me! I'll crush you and your dream! You'll see that I'm truly am better than you I swear it!"_ concluded Sasurino with the feeling of spite in his thoughts.

Picking up his pace a little Sasurino continue down the path to Mt. Moon. His mind dead set on his goal of being the best. completely unaware of the presence that had been tailing him since morning.

10:30am Road to Mt. Moon

Meanwhile walking down the path to Mt. Moon since late last night. Rashidou lazily walks down the path while reading some document that he had received from the Pokemon Museum in Pewter City. He was currently part of research team exploring Mt. Moon for ancient relics. His main job however, was to find the mysterious moonstone which reside deep with in Mt. Moon's cravens. According to legend the moonstone was supposedly a ship said to have brung the Clefairy to earth. Whether the legend was true or not is a mystery in itself, but whatever the case Rashidou had been assign to find the moonstone. Reading the research papers while walking down the deserted trail; Rashidou's mind wonders off as he thinks about his friends he left back at the Pokemon Center near Mt. Moon.

_"Wonder how everyone else is doing back at Mt Moon? Hope Espeon isn't too mad about me leaving her behind,"_ thought Rashidou continuing with reading his research data.

I can't wait to find the Moonstone! It so much fun to explore the mysteries of Pokemon. I can't wait to see it!" shouted Rashidou excitedly to no one.

_"Sure wish that Grandpa was with me… It be so much funnier to explore place with him than by myself."_ thought Rashidou thinking about his Grandfather.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise snaps Rashidou out of his daze, and reaching into his pocket he pull out a cellphone looking device. Clicking the blue button in the middle a small screen unfold from within the device. Pictured on it was a woman with long light brown hair, and sea blue eyes. She had a look of indignant which seemed to be directed at him making the young man a little nervous.

"Rashidou there you are! I've been calling the PokeNav for ages where in the world are you!" indignantly shouted the woman making Rashidou sigh.

"What in the world do you want Mom I am currently busy at the moment!" countered Rashidou giving the woman a look of annoyance.

"Why did you leave Lilycove city? Can't you see that me in your father need you here at home!" cried his mother annoying Rashidou even more.

"How many time must I tell you! I have no interest in the family business!" complained Rashidou getting a look of ridicule from his mother.

"Oh and wasting your time exploring ruins is productive! Rashidou why can't you understand that following the dream of that man will get you nowhere?" pleaded his mother causing Rashidou to angrily shout at her.

"Don't ever say that again! His dream isn't meaningless and I intend to follow it without fail!" spat Rashidou with a look of disdain for his mother.

"I have nothing more to say to you goodbye!" concluded Rashidou ending the phone connection with his mother.

_"Why can't Mom accept his ideal?"_ questioned Rashidou as he continue onward to Mt Moon.

11:00am Mt. Moon

Sasurino let out a yawn as the scenery of the mountain base was just ahead of him. Eevee however, silently trailed behind Sasurino with his ears flat against his head. Looking at his long time pal Sasurino simply scoops Eevee up within his arms, and proceed to stroke the top of his head gracefully. He was well aware of what his partner was thinking about but he had no desire fix the dilemma. With Eevee safely in his arms Sasurino proceed to hike up the hill that led to the base of the mountain. By traversing Mt. Moon's caverns he would be just a stretch away fro Cerulean city. After reaching the top of the hill he quickly spots a Pokemon Center in distant. Deciding that it was a good idea to stop there for a break. Sasurino presses onward but is suddenly tackled by something. Quickly falling to the ground in a heap he spots a pink cat staring at him from the front. The cat only appeared to be two feet tall with it most noticeable feature being it's tail. The small cat lets out a cute cry as it snuggles it face in what appears to be a scarf.

_"Is that a Skitty? Impossible what's a Skitty doing all the way here in the Kanto region."_ thought Sasurino as the Skitty continued to snuggle its face within the scarf.

_"Hey what a minute that thing it snuggling… What in the world that Skitty stole my scarf!"_ thought Sasurino in alarm upon realizing his scarf wasn't around his neck anymore.

Skitty looks up at Sasurino who has gathering himself together, and seeing the anger within his eyes Skitty snatches the scarf up and dashes for the cave. Sasurino hurriedly follows behind Skitty yelling at it all the way. Seeing Sasurino gaining on her she quickly dashes into the confines of the cave leaving an angry Sasurino outside. Determined to get his scarf back at all cost Sasurino blindly enters the cave after the renegade Skitty. Encompassed in the damp darkness of the abyss Sasurino along side Eevee walk cautiously through the dark cave. Moving slowly through the dark the two could hear Skitty's voice echoing off the walls from time to time. Eevee using his keen sense of hearing try to pinpoint Skitty's location, but do to the echoes interference he couldn't get a lock on the voice's origin. Sasurino grumble loudly as they search for Skitty's whereabouts. He was angry that he had let such a thing get the better of him.

_"I can't believe that I let such a silly Pokemon steal my scarf! When I find that Skitty it'll be sorry it ever encountered me!"_ thought Sasurino as him and Eevee continued to travel through the damp cave.

11:30 Mt. Moon

Noon was almost upon Rashidou as he catches a glimpse of the mountain base ahead of him. He had finished reading the research notes he had gotten from the museum which would help on his search for the Moonstone. Suddenly a violet colored feline jumps out from a bush nearby completely startling Rashidou. It was above two feet and had a red jewel in the center of it's forehead with it tail splitting in two at the tip. Recovering from the shock Rashidou instantly recognize the feline as his closet friend Espeon. Quickly walking over to her He wonders why Espeon is away from the Pokemon Center.

"Espeon what are you doing out here and why aren't you at the Pokemon Center?" asked a bewildered Rashidou while Espeon closed it's eyes for concentration.

_"Rashidou we have a problem. Skitty is at it again," _telepathically replied Espeon getting a sigh of annoyance from Rashidou.

"Don't tell me that Skitty is stealing scarves again," sighed Rashidou annoyingly putting a hand to his forehead.

_"Skitty ran into Mt. Moon's cave with the scarf. We have to go after her quickly before that trainer finds her!"_ urged Espeon with worry in her words.

"Alright let go find Skitty before the mess gets any worse," concluded Rashidou as he and Espeon rush back to the base of Mt. Moon.

11:45am Mt. Moon cave

Meanwhile back within the caverns of Mt. Moon. Sasurino and Eevee continue their search for Skitty's with her voice echoing throughout the dark caverns. Annoyed with the echoing of Skitty's voice along with the lost of his scarf Sasurino lets out an scream of frustration. Eevee realizing how frustrated his trainer was tries harder to pinpoint the location from which the echoes were coming from. Seeing Eevee trying his very best to help him Sasurino lets out a sigh while taking in their current surroundings. Skitty's voice once again rings throughout the cave with the source of the voice untraceable. Fed up with this meaningless chase Sasurino closes his eyes and focuses his mind. Sensing no trace of movement from his master Eevee also closes his eyes while waiting for the echo of Skitty's voice. Once again the voice vibrates throughout the cave however, Sasurino remains perfectly still focusing even harder on Skitty's voice. The voice rings out once more, but Sasurino this time hears no echoes. With the echoing completely gone Sasurino quickly pinpoint the location of the voice with ease. Opening his eyes once more he dashes off in the direction from where he heard the voice with Eevee running right behind him.

_"Haven't used that ability in a long while, but at least now I know where that Skitty is,"_ thought Sasurino making a quick right turn.

After running for a short while the two come upon a dead in however, their prize stood before for them. Only laying a few feet away from them the two see Skitty joyfully cuddling itself within the confines of Sasurino's scarf. Skitty looks up bleakly upon realizing that she had been found, and She lets out a meek cry hoping that Sasurino and Eevee would be sorry for her. Eevee steps in front of Sasurino, and begin traversing with Skitty in hopes of getting the scarf back without a fight. Skitty not wanting to give up her prize shakes her head from side to side. Eevee however, continues to pressure Skitty hoping that his master would be patient a little while longer. Skitty not caring about what Eevee has to say snuggles herself deeper into the scarf.

"Looks like you don't want to hand over my scarf peacefully. Well looks like I have to take it by force. Go Houndour!" said Sasurino as he released Houndour into the cave.

"Houndour use Faint Attack on Skitty," commanded Sasurino with Houndour complying to his trainer's wish. However, before Houndour could begin his attack he is hit by a well placed Aerial Ace from a mysterious bird.

"What the! What in the world is a Swellow doing here in this cave?" asked Sasurino confusedly at Swellow's sudden entrance. Swellow quickly hovers in front of Skitty with no intent on letting Sasurino or his Pokemon come near her.

"That it! I'm getting my scarf back one way or another! Houndour use Flamethrower on Swellow!" commanded Sasurino in anger as Houndour release a stream of flames towards Swellow.

However, Houndour's attack is intercepted by a strange beam that shout out from behind him. Espeon soon shoot pass Sasurino and takes a battle stance in front of Skitty while hissing menacingly at Sasurino. Looking at the two Pokemon in front of Skitty and his scarf. Sasurino lets out another cry of frustration Eevee however, tries to consult with Espeon, but a Psybeam hit the ground a few inches away from Eevee.

"Espeon stop acting so mean!" shouted a voice causing Sasurino to turn around and come face to face with Rashidou.

"Who in the world are you?" asked a surprised Sasurino with Houndour and Eevee looking on at the strange guest.

"Sorry my name is Rashidou it a pleasure to meet you," answered Rashidou while looking at his Pokemon in the back.

"Rashidou huh. Well then I suppose that all these Pokemon are yours," guessed Sasurino looking at the Skitty that was cuddling his scarf.

"Yes they are my friends, and it would appear that one of them stole something from you," complied Rashidou while giving Skitty a scolding look.

Espeon follow Rashidou example proceeds to scold Skitty on the danger of stealing things. Swellow on the other hand retrieves the scarf from Skitty and returns it to Sasurino. Skitty ears lay flat on her head as Espeon continues to lecture her on her bad behavior.

"I'm truly am sorry for the trouble my Skitty has caused you," concluded Rashidou as him and his friends begin to leave. However the group is stopped from exiting by Houndour's flamethrower that hit's a couple inches away from them.

"Hey is something wrong?" questioned Rashidou as he turns to face Sasurino once more. An ominous aura radiate from Sasurino eyes with his glare aim directly at Skitty.

"You think that after all that trouble Skitty caused me I'm going to let her go without consequences," countered Sasurino annoyingly with his gaze still on Skitty.

"Look I apologized didn't I? Can't we just let this incident go without any trouble?" worriedly replied Rashidou while Espeon let out a low hiss at Sasurino.

"No way! Not after all the trouble I went through. So I challenge you and Skitty to a Pokemon battle!" declared Sasurino getting a low sigh from Rashidou.

"Well if that what you want then fine I accept your challenge," responded Rashidou with Skitty stepping into a battle stance.

"Alright Houndour let show that Skitty what happen when she steal from us!" commented Sasurino as Houndour got into a battle stance in front of him.

The two Pokemon stare intensely at each other with neither one wanting to the lose the battle that was about to happen. Espeon however, looks worriedly at Skitty knowing that her naïve personality might get her into trouble. Eevee on the other hand looks cautiously at Skitty sensing that there was more to her than meets the eye. The battle begins as Sasurino commands Houndour to use Faint Attack, and the attack nails home as Skitty is sent flying into the air. Following Sasurino order Houndour release flamethrower upon the air born feline however, the attack is denied a hit as Skitty cancel it out by using Thunderbolt.

"Skitty use Doubleslap now!" replied Rashidou as Skitty dashes straight for Houndour.

"Houndour use Flamethrower again," countered Sasurino with Houndour shooting a jet of flames towards Skitty.

The attacks fail as Skitty quickly sidesteps to the left at the last second. Jumping into the air Skitty proceeds to use her forepaws to repeatedly slap Houndour in the face. The last hit send Houndour reeling a few inches back, but it doesn't seem to have had much effect on Houndour.

"Houndour use Flamethrower one more time," said Sasurino as Houndour shot another jet of flames towards Skitty.

"Dodge Skitty then use Attract!" commanded Rashidou with Skitty dodging Houndour's flamethrower with ease.

Skitty then send a pink heart sailing towards Houndour, and before he could dodge he is hit smack in the face by the pink object. Taking a glance at Skitty again Houndour eyes glaze over with affection as he take in Skitty cute appearance. Sasurino looks at this with annoyance while Eevee panic a little at the sudden predicament. Skitty cutely wags her tail causing Houndour to howl in fondness of Skitty cuteness. Sasurino quickly order Houndour to use Faint Attack, but Houndour simply shakes his head from side to side not wanting to attack the object of his affection. Seeing the golden opportunity before him Rashidou decide to put an end to the battle before the effect of Attract ware off.

"Let rap this up Skitty use Assist!" commanded Rashidou as Skitty started barrel down toward the love stricken Houndour.

Skitty leaps up into the air as her tail lit up with power. Sasurino realizing what attack it was quickly orders Houndour to use Fire Fang, but Houndour doesn't reply to his wish as he continues to stare at Skitty with love in his eyes. Skitty swiftly whips hers tail smashing it into the right side of Houndour's face. The force of the Attack sends Houndour fly, but the assault doesn't end there as Rashidou order Skitty to use Thunderbolt as a follow up. Skitty upon hearing this send a power surge of electricity flying towards the air born Pokemon; the attack strikes home as Houndour is zap by the surge of electricity. Houndour comes crashing to the ground with a bang,and as the dust clears the trainers see Houndour on the ground completely knocked out.

(A.N: YOU GOT SKITTY SLAPPED!)

"Well that the end of the that," concluded Rashidou as Skitty quickly rushes over and jumps into his arms.

"I can't believe I lost to that thieving feline!" shouted Sasurino as he returns Houndour to his pokeball.

"Well I must get back to work now so farewell Mr. ," said Rashidou as he realizes that he had never gotten Sasurino's names.

"Yeah whatever I'm out of here," declared Sasurino has he proceeds to walk pass them.

"I assume that your Fumio Rashidou right?" ranged a female voice causing Rashidou and Sasurino to look around alarmingly.

"Who there!" shouted Rashidou with Espeon letting out a low hiss at whoever it was.

"That no of your concern, but you will be coming with me," said the voice as Melantha of Team Rocket stepped out of the shadows.

"It you again!" complained Sasurino as Melantha cast her gaze upon Sasurino and Eevee.

"Well if isn't that annoying kid from Viridian Forest. I was certain that those Beedrill that Uriel set upon you would've of killed you," commented Melantha getting a low growl from Sasurino.

"So it was you guys that set those Beedrill upon Alicia and me!" spat Sasurino in anger while Melantha let out a low chuckle.

"True but I've have no time for you. Now Mr. Fumio will you please come with me or would you prefer to do this the hard way," commented Melantha as she pull out a pokeball.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for Chapter Ten stay tune to Chapter Eleven of Pokemon World Saga. (Currently Angelic and Co are floating in a void of nothingness do to Dekaisen destroying the time space continuum.)

Dekaisen: Until then see you all later or maybe never! (Dekaisen start to laugh manically while floating around in the endless abyss.)

Varusaki: I swear if we get back I'm going to kill you Dekaisen!


	11. RockHard Counterstrike

Angelic Swordsman: Hello Readers and welcome to chapter 11 of Pokemon World Saga. I'm your host Angelic here to continue the tale of Alicia Hinamori.

Varusaki: I'm so going to kill Dekaisen when I find him! (currently Varusaki is wondering around the mansion that was built by Angelic's awesome author powers.)

Dekaisen: Are looking for me… (Dekaisen head pops up from a floor tile scaring Varusaki a little.)

Varusaki: Yes I'm looking for you because I'm going to kill you idiot!"

Dekaisen: No I kill you! (point at Varusaki who instantly dies for no apparent reason.)

Angelic Swordsman: Um Dekaisen how in the world did you do that?

Dekaisen: I did it with this! (Dekaisen pull out a death note from his coat jacket)

Angelic read the note which says:

February 16, 2009 Varusaki would die of a heart attack do to Dekaisen pointing at him at actually 3:10pm.

Angelic Swordsman: Ok then. Um I Angelic do not own Pokemon or anything related to it. However, I do own this story and plot along with any character I create, but I do not own Sasurino or Rashidou they are owned by Dekaisen and Varusaki respectively.

Varusaki: Damn you Dekaisen I can't believe you killed my clone! I was going to get it to do my school work for me.

Angelic Swordsman: On a side note I don't own anything related to Death Note it was simply put in for comedy relief. Now on with the story.

* * *

Rock Hard Counterstrike

Sasurino and Rashidou wearily look at Melantha as the woman approached them slowly with no intent of letting them go. She held a pokeball firmly in her hand waiting for Rashidou or Sasurino to make the first move. Espeon let out a high pitch hiss towards the woman. While Eevee took a defensive stand in front of Sasurino; fully aware of what the woman was capable of. Sasurino mind was currently racing thinking of all the option he has. With Houndour currently unfit to battle that left him only with Eevee since his other Pokemon wouldn't obey him. Things look grim for the two boys as Melantha glares confidently at them.

"Well what will it be Mr. Fumio will you come quietly or will I have to resort to violence?" asked Melantha twirling the pokeball on her index finger.

"I don't really know who you are, but I'll have to decline your offer miss," sarcastically answered Rashidou getting a pleasing look from Melantha.

"Then by all means please resist as much as you can," calmly answered Melantha as she released Gardevoir onto the field.

_"Let do it Rashidou I can take Gardevoir on with no problems!"_ boasted Espeon telepathically as she took up a battle stance in front of Gardevoir.

"Don't take Gardevoir lightly Espeon because there may something more to her than meets the eye." warned Rashidou getting a nod from Espeon.

"Alright Espeon let go use Double Team!" commanded Rashidou as Espeon began to make illusionary copy's of itself completely surrounding Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir stay calm and use Calm Mind," order Melantha in a soft voice thus, Gardevoir begins to focus her mind power.

"Espeon now use Shadow Ball!" urged Rashidou with Espeon charging a black orb then launching it from her mouth.

Gardevoir use Light Screen to stop it," commanded Melantha while Gardevoir casts a light pink screen in front of her. The dark orb crashes into the shield causing little to no harm to Gardevoir.

Espeon use Iron Tail!" suggested Rashidou as Espeon started to barrel down towards Gardevoir with the tip of her tail glowing.

"Gardevoir use Reflect!" order Melantha with Gardevoir casting a light violet shield in front of her.

Espeon jumps into the air and swings her tail with all her might against the shield. However, the shield absorb most of the blow before vanishing with the remainder of the power hitting Gardevoir. Gardevoir is sent sliding a few inches back, but it's apparent that most of the Iron Tail's attack power was absorbed by the shield. Sasurino looks on as Espeon battle with Gardevoir continued, but every time Espeon try to attack Gardevoir would defend against the said attack with Reflect or Light Screen. He could see that Melantha strategy was to ware Espeon out and then go on the offensive strike. Rashidou just look worriedly at Espeon who hasn't been able to lay a full power successful hit on Gardevoir. Melantha just looks confidently at the two as if knowing that they weren't going to win at all.

_"That idiot researcher! Doesn't he notice that Melantha is just waiting for Espeon to get tire for she can attack while she worn out?"_ thought Sasurino as the battle raged on.

"Gardevoir use Future sight," stated Melantha as Gardevoir closed her eyes as if it's were meditating.

"Espeon use Shadow Ball!" called out Rashidou with Espeon launching a black orb at Gardevoir. However once again most of the orbs attack power was absorbed by Light Screen doing only minimal damage to Gardevoir.

"Espeon let try Psychic on Gardevoir," urged Rashidou as Espeon eyes began to glow blue.

A blue aura soon encase itself around Gardevoir form, and the Pokemon is hoisted up into the air. Nearly touching the cave ceiling Espeon Slams Gardevoir hard to the ground how ever it's crash is soften by the Light Screen that appeared underneath it at the last second. Espeon tries to raise Gardevoir into the air again, but the Pokemon break Espeon's psychic connection with her instantly. Gardevoir's eyes snap open immediately as a burst of psychic energy hits her from above. The attack is powerful enough to send Espeon crashing into a wall leaving an indent upon impact.

"Espeon are you ok!" cried Rashidou worriedly as Espeon struggles to get back on her feet.

"I've had with this stupid fight. Go Larvitar!" Shouted Sasurino as he threw the pokeball containing Larvitar.

"Well this will be fun. Now I can pay you back for the trouble you caused me in Viridian Forest." said Melantha as Larvitar emerged on the field.

"Alright Larvitar use Sandstorm!" command Sasurino but Larvitar just looked at him with defiance in his eyes

"Um Why isn't your Pokemon doing what you told it to do?" questioned Rashidou while looking at Larvitar who was lazily looking around the cave.

"Damn it Larvitar this is no time to be stubborn!" yelled Sasurino thus receiving a loud Screech from Larvitar.

"Oucch! Why in the world did Larvitar use screech on us?" cried Rashidou as he held his hand to his ear in pain.

"Looks like you have a defiant Pokemon on your hands. No matter it just makes beating you that easier." concluded Melantha as she and Gardevoir prepared for their next move.

"Larvitar would you stop be arrogant and use Sandstorm already!" shouted Sasurino while Larvitar looked at him angrily.

Suddenly as if from nowhere Larvitar out of spite used Sandstorm blanking the whole field in a fierce sandstorm. However, Sasurino and Rashidou couldn't see anything as the storm raged on too fiercely. Rashidou and Espeon squinted their eyes trying their best to prevent sand from getting in their eyes. Sasurino on the other hand move blindly through the storm trying to locate his disobedient Larvitar. Melantha and Gardevoir fared a little better as Melantha puts on a pair of visors to block the sand from her eyes. Gardevoir on the other hand closes it eyes synchronizing with Melantha to see the battlefield through her eyes. Sasurino continue to trod through the sandstorm in an attempt to find Larvitar; however instead of bumping into Larvitar he had found Gardevoir who's eyes were currently closed.

_"Gardevoir can't see me so I should be safe if a stay quite,"_ thought Sasurino as he quietly tried to tiptoe pass Gardevoir. However before he could pass it Gardevoir had nabbed Sasurino hand thus preventing him from leaving.

"Leaving so soon are we?" mocked Melantha as Gardevoir position Sasurino's right arm behind his back while firmly holding his left arm.

"So you had Visors so that you could see through the sandstorm," commented Sasurino giving Melantha a spiteful look.

"It always best to come prepared for minor setbacks," replied Melantha while taking a peculiar interest in him

"Hear me Mr. Fumio I believe you best surrender yourself over to me, unless you want a dead child on your conscious!" shouted Melantha through the raging storm while Gardevoir held a firm grip on Sasurino.

_"Dang it this doesn't look good,"_ though Rashidou as he weigh his options while Espeon let out a his in annoyance.

* * *

11:55pm Pewter City

Meanwhile Alicia and Charmander were currently in the company of Forrest after he had rescued them from a thug that was connected to Team Rocket. During their walk Alicia was explaining to Forrest how her Butterfree was stolen, and then handed over to Team Rocket by the man that he had saved them from. Forrest just listening carefully throwing in opinions occasionally. Walking for sometime the two come to the front of a stone building on the outskirt of the city. Alicia with an amazed look on her face read the lettering on the front of the building.

_Pewter City Gym_

_Home to rock-solid defense Pokemon_

"Wow so this is the Pewter City Gym!" shouted Alicia in wonder as she examine every inch of the building with her eyes.

"Pretty amazing isn't it," complimented Forrest as he proceeded forward towards the gym.

"My house is right behind the Gym," said Forrest as Alicia and Charmander followed him behind the gym.

"So how come your house is behind the Pewter City Gym?" asked Alicia following Forrest down a worn path.

Before her question could be answered the two soon arrive in front of a bright yellow colored house. It was a little bigger than Alicia house with pink colored shutters to compliment the yellow. Forrest simply walks up to the front door, and pull a key from his pants pocket. Unlocking the door Forrest beckons Alicia to follow him inside; feeling a bit shy Alicia slowly walk into the hallway with Charmander following closely behind her. Forrest proceed to slip his shoes off putting them on the end of a row of shoes by the side of the door. Following his lead Alicia slip of her shoes off as well leaving them at the row of shoes by the door.

"Hey guys I'm home!" shouted Forrest while going down the hallway with his guest following closely behind.

"Your late Forrest what took you so long," asked a voice as a young woman appeared in the hallway.

The girl had short brown hair with curl in the front. Her complexion was a cream milk color, with her eyes being squinty like Forrest. She wore a sandy earth sundress with a white apron over it, and a pair of dark brown house slippers. Alicia bows politely as the young woman realize her presence for the first time.

"Oh um hello there," stuttered the woman upon noticing Alicia presence while Forrest rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Forrest is that you? What are you and Tilly doing in there? Hurry up and give me a hand with lunch will ya?" called another voice while the woman Tilly looks at Alicia with a pleasant smile.

"Please come in! Forrest you go take the groceries to Cindy," said Tilly as she led Alicia and Charmander into the living room.

"Um sorry for intruding upon your home," whispered Alicia as she gave an apologetic bow to Tilly.

"It no trouble it not often that we get guess. What is your name miss?" asked Tilly keeping that pleasant smile upon her face.

"My name is Alicia Hinamori it a nice to meet you Miss Tilly," replied Alicia receiving a giggle from Tilly.

"Please there no need to be formal just call me Tilly," said Tilly while taking a seat next to Alicia on the couch.

"Sorry from disappearing on you like that Alicia. Hope that Tilly hasn't been bothering you or anything," entered Forrest as he came into the room from the kitchen.

"No Forrest I'm fine. It me who should be apologizing for causing you trouble with my problems!" cried Alicia with an faint blush on her face.

"It alright Hinamori-chan. We rarely get any visitors besides Nii-san friends," reassured Tilly while Forrest gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you!" shouted Alicia as a bright smile formed upon her face causing Charmander to slightly smile with enthusiasm.

"Um Forrest-san I was wondering why is your house is behind the Pewter City Gym?" aksed Alicia receiving zealous smile from Tilly and Forrest.

"Our family is the owners of this Gym with Nii-san being the Gym leader," answered Tilly while pointing proudly to Forrest.

"Whoa you're a Gym leader!" shouted an impressed Alicia understanding why Forrest was so strong.

"Your wrong young miss. Forrest is only the temporary Gym leader. Our oldest brother is the true Gym leader of Pewter City." commented a voice as another woman entered the room.

She had dark earth colored hair which was in a long braid that stretch down her back, with squinty eyes like Forrest and Tilly. She wore a white shirt with pink hearts sown in on both sides of the bust. Along with a white skirt with small leather ring on each side. The woman quietly sit a tray with tea and cups on the table, and proceeds to poor cups of tea for everyone.

"Thanks for bringing out some tea Yolanda," thanked Forrest as he took a small sip of the steaming tea.

"You must be Hinamori-chan correct?" speculated Yolanda as she took the empty city on the right side of Alicia.

"Well I haven't properly introduced these two. These are my two younger sisters Yolanda and Tilly." commented Forrest while the two sisters gave Alicia settled smiles.

"It a pleasure to meet you Yolanda-san Tilly-san," replied Alicia giving the two sister a sincere smile.

"Same here. So how did you happen to meet our brother it quite surprising that he brought someone home, let alone a girl," added Tilly while a red blush appeared on Alicia's face.

"Geez I know you and Nii-san are bad with women, but this a just wrong. I mean she only a kid Forrest!" scolded Yolanda causing Alicia to blush more and for Forrest to panic.

"Your seriously getting the wrong idea Yolanda. I was on my way home when I saw Hinamori-chan being assaulted by a thug," stammered Forrest with a embarrassed flush on his face.

"Yeah Forrest-san save me when Charmander and I was attack by the thief that had my Butterfree held captive," hastily added Alicia getting a mischievous look from Tilly and skeptical look from Yolanda.

"Hey no need to get all worked up! Yolanda and I were just teasing!" giggled Tilly receiving an annoying glare from Forrest.

"Whatever, anyway is lunch done yet I'm starving," sighed Forrest as a low growl came from his stomach.

"Yeah lunch should be just about done. Would you like some Hinamori-chan?" asked Yolanda rising from the seat she was sitting in.

"That ok I'll just get something to eat back at the Pokemon Center," answered Alicia smiling politely at her.

"That won't do Miss Hinamori I insist that you join us for lunch, and then you can tell us about your troubles," countered Yolanda slipping into the kitchen quietly.

* * *

12:45pm Mt. Moon Cave

Thing weren't looking good for Rashidou now that Sasurino was in the hands of Melantha. Not only did he have to deal with his safety, but also with the sandstorm that had been caused by his Larvitar. A look of annoyance was planted on Espeon's face as she watched her master weigh his options. There only hope now was to stop the sandstorm and catch Melantha off guard. However, they had no idea were the out control Larvitar was located in this raging storm.

_"Dang it what can I do? With this sandstorm raging on I can't make any form of attack,"_ thought Rashidou shielding his eyes from the sandstorm

_"Rashidou we need to knockout that Larvitar if we ever hope for a comeback!"_ suggested Espeon telepathically to Rashidou.

"Yeah the problem is we don't know where Larvitar is," muttered Rashidou as a fierce gust from the storm buffed Rashidou and Espeon back a little.

Suddenly a beam of light came from above Rashidou and Espeon causing the two to dodge, but this had also effectively separated them from each other as the storm raged on.

Shielding his eyes Rashidou calls out Espeon's name getting muffled purr from her do to the sandstorm. Espeon cries out loudly as she tries to locate Rashidou, but she's suddenly tackled by something that had come charging from the sandstorm. Shaking her head a little she sees Sasurino's Eevee standing in front of her. Shocked to see it was Espeon Eevee bows his head politely in apology for attacking her so suddenly. The two Pokemon then converse with each other with their goal being the to find their respective trainer. Keeping his eyes shield from the sand as much as possible. Rashidou concentrates with all his might as he desperately tries use the psychic link between Espeon and him to locate her. However, this isn't needed as the sandstorm slowly starts to die down, and as the last of the sand settles Rashidou is soon rammed from behind by something. Turning around quickly he see that it's Larvitar who had attack him so suddenly.

"Hey your that Larvitar that cost all this commotion!" shouted Rashidou only to get bitten by Larvitar's crunch attack.

"Ouch! That seriously hurt!" shouted Rashidou while Larvitar head butted Rashidou in the knee with Iron Head which knocks him to the ground.

Larvitar is soon enough hit by a well placed Psybeam from Espeon who had come running to Rashidou. Eevee however, proceeds to scold Larvitar on his bad behavior, but he simply scoff at Eevee not caring about what the evolution Pokemon had to say. Suddenly Larvitar is hit by a beam of psychic energy from above; with the explosion being great enough to send him crashing into the cave wall. Rashidou simply turns around and see Melantha standing a few feet away with Sasurino being held firmly by Gardevoir. The woman appeared to have a look of impatience on her face as she took a step forward.

"I had enough of the nonsense Mr. Fumio! Now are you going to come quietly with, or are you going to sacrifice this boy's life to save your own?" threaten Melantha giving Rashidou a menacing glare.

However, Gardevoir is soon hit by a white ball of energy causing it to lose it's grip on Sasurino. Larvitar soon stands up angry with the rude attack he had received from Gardevoir, but before he could go on a mad rampage he returned to his pokeball by Sasurino. Looking at the two Melantha clutches her fist angrily as Gardevoir took up a fighting stance in front of her. Espeon and Eevee both get into a fighting position in front of their respective trainer waiting for Melantha to make her move. Looking evilly at the two Melantha returns Gardevoir to her pokeball and pull another one from her ball holder on her belt.

"You two will regret making me angry! Go Swinub!" shouted Melantha throwing the ball to release a tiny pig looking Pokemon.

The small pig had sparkling brown fur with closed eyes and a pink snout. Looking around lazily Swinub soon sets it's sight upon Rashidou and Co. Sasurino however, thought that Swinub was dimwitted as it stood there staring at them. Their was a sinister smile planted on Melantha face making Rashidou believe that there was more to Swinub than meets the eye. Espeon and Eevee on the other hand didn't look too worried as Swinub stood there appearing not caring about their presences at all.

"I'll give one last chance. Come quietly Mr. Fumio otherwise I'll have no choice but to use force to make you come," warned Melantha her sinister smile never leaving her face for a minute.

"I don't know what you want me for, but I refuse to follow you Team Rocket!" declared Rashidou receiving a pity look from Melantha.

"So be it Mr. Fumio. I'll make sure you regret your choice!" concluded Melantha as Swinub suddenly gave the group a malevolent glare.

_"Whoa it looks like that Swinub actually going to do something,"_ thought Sasurino while Swinub waited for Melantha's command to attack.

"Swinub use Powder Snow on Espeon!" order Melantha causing Swinub to shoot out a powder snow from it's mouth straight towards Espeon.

"Espeon use Psybeam on it!" countered Rashidou as Espeon shot a psychic beam towards the gust causing the two to cancel each other out in an mini explosion.

However, as dust clears a powerful beam of ice comes smashing into Espeon sending her flying into a wall. Espeon struggle to get up, but find it difficult as she and Rashidou notice that her left foreleg is frozen in ice. Smiling at the damage she had caused Melantha quickly orders Swinub to use Ice Beam again with Rashidou countering with Psybeam. The two attacks come barreling down at each other. Hitting with so much force that it causes an explosion on impact. Trying to sense her enemy Espeon clumsily dodge another Ice Beam attack launched at her by Swinub. However, the Ice Beam was only a diversion so that Swinub could nail Espeon with Icy Wind which send her reeling back in sheer cold. Using this as an opening Swinub tries to ram into Espeon with Tackle attack, but is stop by Eevee who in turns nails Swinub with a Quick Attack.

"Good job Eevee now lets rap this up with Dig!" commanded Sasurino as Eevee burrowed deep into the ground out of Swinub's sight.

"So your interfering runt. Well I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson about meddling in other people's affairs," said Melantha while Swinub look dumbfounded with the current issue.

"Heh guess your Swinub isn't as smart as I anticipated. Now arise Eevee!" shouted Sasurino as Eevee ram Swinub's hard from underneath.

"Humph Swinub use Powder Snow," order Melantha with Swinub sending a snowy gust towards Eevee.

Eevee swiftly dodge the assault with ease as Swinub landed safely on the ground. Wasting no time at all Sasurino orders Eevee to use Double Team, and soon enough Swinub is surround by illusionary copy's of Eevee. The tactic however, doesn't seem to faze Melantha as she commands Swinub to use Powder Snow again. Launching the snowy gust at it's opponent Swinub ends up hitting an illusionary Eevee causing the other copies to disappear, but the real Eevee isn't anywhere at all. Still keeping calm Eevee tries to ram Swinub from underneath again, but this time Swinub evades the attack and Eevee is soon after struck by a powerful jet of flames. The attack send Eevee railing causing him to crash into the ground next to Sasurino. Soon a Pokemon with a close resemblance to Eevee appears next to Swinub. It has lovely red fur with a fluffy light brown collar, and a bushy brown tail.

"Sorry I'm late Lieutenant. Sergeant Uriel is currently overseeing the excavation of the fossils we've recently found, and sent me to assist you," said a voice as a Rocket grunt stepped out from the shadows next to Melantha.

"Ah Private Hotoshi I presume. Well this is unsettling. I was hoping for Uriel's assistance but it seems he has other things to do. Well seeing as he sent you here with Flareon I assume that you're a decent trainer correct?" speculated Melantha while the grunt named Hitoshi looked at her nervously.

"I'll try not to disappoint you Ma am!" shouted Hotoshi giving Melantha a salute. However this is soon interrupted as he orders Flareon to evade a surprise attack launched by Eevee.

"Flareon use Flamethrower on Eevee!" commanded Hotoshi as Flareon launched a jet of flames straight at Eevee.

"Espeon use Psybeam to cancel out that Flamethrower!" shouted Rashidou and abiding her trainer's command Espeon shoot a psychic beam toward the streaming flames.

"Eevee use Quick Attack on Flareon now!" commanded Sasurino with Eevee quickly barreling down towards Flareon.

"Swinub stop Eevee with Powder Snow!" called Melantha as Swinub shot a snowy gust towards Eevee.

Eevee swiftly avoids the powdered gust as he slams into Flareon who is sent flying. Espeon using this chance to catch Swinub in Psychic, and feeling scornful about having her leg being frozen proceeds to slam Swinub into the ground repeat ably. Melantha cringes as Espeon slam Swinub into the cave wall making the women even angrier. Eevee meanwhile tries to hit Flareon with another quick attack however, Hotoshi quickly orders Flareon to use Double Team as it surrounds Eevee with illusionary copies. Effectively confusing him Flareon bite down on Eevee with Fire Fang which effectively set Eevee ablaze upon being bitten. However, this doesn't go unpunished as Espeon send Flareon railing into the cave roof with Psychic.

"Give it up Team Rocket you've lost!" declared Sasurino with Melantha staring at the two scornfully.

"This is far from over kid. Return Swinub and Go Scizor!" cried Melantha as she return Swinub to it pokeball and released her Scizor onto the battlefield.

Standing now on the field was a human sized mantis with huge pincher that had eye pattern on each side them, along with a metallic exoskeleton, and two-lobed butterfly wings on it back. Scizor upon seeing Sasurino and the other gave a battle lust glare making the two boys nervous for the first time during the whole incident. Eevee and Espeon also were nervous for they could tell that Scizor was a seasoned battler, and very intimidating Pokemon, but Espeon was even more nervous as psychic attack don't have much effect on steal Pokemon.

Suddenly without warning Scizor had come swiftly behind Espeon, and using it great claw send her flying with Metal Claw. The force of the attack was strong send Espeon flying into a wall with a bone-crushing crash.

"Espeon!" cried Rashidou as Espeon tries to stand up, but being too injured she simply falls back on the ground with a light thud.

"Eevee quick use dig to escape Scizor's range of vision!" called Sasurino but before he could use he is smash by a powerful Flamethrower from Flareon who had been forgotten.

"Follow up with Metal Claw!" shouted Melantha as Eevee is smack hard by Scizor's steel claw. The attack send Eevee flying with him roughly landing on the ground.

"Eevee are you ok?" asked Sasurino while Eevee limply stands up staring at his powerful form which is Scizor.

_"This isn't good… Eevee won't be able to keep this up for long, and I don't have any other usable Pokemon,"_ thought Sasurino while weighing his options

_"At this rate me that boy will be defeated in no time at all. I have to help him no matter what!"_ shouted Rashidou mentally as he pulled another pokeball from his pocket.

"Alright let do this Vulpix!" cried Rashidou throwing the pokeball and releasing a fox-like Pokemon onto the field.

"This looks bad Ma am what are we to do?" asked Hotoshi as he looked at Vulpix who was ready for a battle.

"You just concentrate on Vulpix while I finish off the kid's Eevee understood," said Melantha getting a salute from Hotoshi.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower on Scizor!" commanded Rashidou causing Vulpix to release a jet of flames towards Scizor.

"Flareon use Flamethrower to intercept Vulpix's!" order Hotoshi as Flareon sent a stream of flames towards Vulpix's Flamethrower.

"Eevee use quick attack on Flareon!" commanded Sasurino while Eevee went charging towards Flareon.

"Scizor intercept Eevee with your Metal Claw!" ordered Melantha with Scizor appearing quickly in front of Eevee and Slamming him with it's Metal Claw.

"Forretress use Explosion!" shouted a voice as a mysterious Pokemon appeared in the middle of the battlefield, and without much of a warning exploded in front of the conflicting groups.

* * *

Angelic: Well that it for chapter 11. Stay tune for Chapter twelve of Pokemon World Saga!

Varusaki: That it what about the battle between Rashidou and the Commandant?

Angelic: Don't worry I'm saving that for a future chapter. So just wait for a while ok.

"Varusaki: Fine whatever you say.


	12. Boulder Passion

**Angelic: Hello readers and welcome to chapter twelve of **_**Pokemon World Saga.**_** I'm your host Angelic here to tell you more of Alicia's Pokemon journey.**

**Alicia: What about the conclusion to Sasurino battle with Team Rocket?**

**Varusaki: Yeah I want to see Rashidou's battle with the Commandant.**

**Angelic: Who knows. Anyway Dekaisen please do the disclaimer for me without destroying anything please.**

**Dekaisen: Angelic doesn't own anything related to Pokemon or the characters own by me and Varusaki. However, he does own his own characters and the plot to the story.**

* * *

Boulder Passion

1:15pm Forrest's house

It had been an interesting day for Alicia as she happily eats the cooking of Forrest's sister Yolanda. She was quite surprised that Forrest was the current leader of Pewter City Gym since his brother was currently absent from the gym. Charmander also seem to be enjoying his lunch as well seeing as he was eating it at a faster pace than usual. Alicia gives him a warm smile as they continue to enjoy there time at Forrest house. During their lunch Alicia had explained to Yolanda and Tilly about how her Butterfree was stolen, and how she had tracked another suspect to an abandon house to witness Butterfree being handed over to Team Rocket. The two girl nod understandingly while encouraging her not to give up on finding Butterfree. Alicia graciously thank the two for their kind words as she and Charmander finish off the last of their lunch.

"Thank you for the lunch Yolanda! Me and Charmander enjoyed it very much," complimented Alicia with Charmander giving her a heartfelt smile.

"Heh heh if you enjoyed Yolanda cooking then you definitely need to try my brother's cooking. It'll blow your mind completely out of the water!" boasted Forrest as he followed Tilly into the kitchen with dishes in his hands.

"So Alicia you're a trainer from Pallet Town right?" asked Yolanda with Alicia nodding her head while Charmander looked at her with a questioning glare.

"Since your from there you must be planning to compete in the Pokemon League right?" guessed Yolanda as Alicia lower her head with little enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Actually I don't know what I really want to do as a trainer, but I think entering the Pokemon League isn't one of them," confirmed Alicia with Charmander taking his position next her.

"Looks like you're a young maiden on a journey to find herself," replied Yolanda with a sincere smile on her face embarrassing Alicia a little bit.

Alicia didn't understand why, but for some reason she felt closer to understanding her reason for traveling. Forrest and his sisters were kind people and she could only imagine their older brother being just as kind as them. Charmander just stares at her sensing a small light of confidence kindling within her heart. He was quite happy seeing her in such high spirits, and hopes that this surge of confidence would only get bigger in the future. Yolanda carefully studies the two viewing Alicia as a kindhearted maiden being protected by her knight Charmander until she is ready to take charge. However this also worried her a little wondering if Charmander attitude would change once he evolved into Charmeleon. Would he still stick by Alicia side if she remained the way she was, or would he betray and disobey her looking at her as only a nuisance. Based on their relationship though she believe the later to be highly unlikely but she wouldn't be surprise if it happened.

"Alicia please answer me this. What will you do once Charmander evolve because, from my prospective if you remain the way you are once he evolve. There a good chance that he'll see you as an insignificant trainer and disobey you," explained Yolanda making Charmander and Alicia look at each other.

"To be honest I really don't know, but I believe that Charmander will remain the same even if he evolves," replied Alicia as Charmander simply cuddled Alicia upon her reply while Yolanda give them a happy smile.

"Yolanda stop scaring Alicia with such meaningless talk," entered Forrest and Tilly simultaneously reprimanding their sister while she gave them a serious look.

"Hey don't chastise me! I was just having a serious discussion with Alicia that all," uttered Yolanda with Tilly still giving her sister a scolding look.

Alicia and Charmander just giggle at the siblings bickering earning them a scolding looking from each of them. However, what Yolanda had said did worry her a little as she wondered what would happen when Charmander evolved. Would he still be the same caring Pokemon as always or would he turn into a nightmare for Alicia? What worried her most was what would she do when he evolved into a Charizard? She had read that Charizard were competitive Pokemon and loved to seek out strong opponents to battle. Cupped with Alicia dislike for battle this would be a disaster as Charizard would disobey her a lot, or even abandon her in the worse case scenario. Worrying about it a little too much Charmander smacks Alicia genteelly in the face making the girl look at him. The two just stare at each other for a second and soon enough Alicia fate in him is reestablished through his kind eyes. Forrest just watches the two carefully as Alicia love for Pokemon reminded him a lot of his older brother Brock. While her timid nature was similar to a friend that his brother use to tell him about. This made Forrest want to help Alicia in anyway that he could, and he had an idea about how he could raise the girl's confidence.

"Hey Alicia would you like to have a Pokemon match with me?" asked Forrest as he figured that the best way to boost her confidence was to give her more experience in Pokemon battles.

"Have a Pokemon battle with you Forrest! No way you slaughter me and Charmander!" cried Alicia as she didn't want to put Charmander in a battle they couldn't win.

"Ah come on it wouldn't hurt to have a quick match with him," whined Tilly with Yolanda simply shaking her head in disbelieve.

"I really don't like Pokemon battles very much," whispered Alicia as she remembered her first battle with Jaden which ended in defeat.

"Come on Alicia it'll be a good experience for you. You have nothing to lose as this is just for fun," urged Forrest causing Alicia to go into deep thought about the subject.

"_What should I do? I don't want to refuse Forrest offer but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them either. Plus I be causing Charmander trouble by placing him in a battle that we can't win," _thought Alicia with her eyes closed tightly while contemplating on the matter.

"What do you want to do Charmander?" asked Alicia as Charmander simply jumped from her lap onto the floor with a determined look on his face.

"Ha ha well looks like we got ourselves a battle huh," laughed Forrest as he was excited about the match already.

"Well I guess we accept then Forrest," confirmed Alicia with a bright smile on her face even though she was nervous.

"Then let go to the gym arena!" cried Tilly who was just as excited as her brother while Yolanda let out a brief sigh.

"What in the world am I going to do with you two," stuttered Yolanda with a sly smile appearing across her face.

With the decision made the three slip their shoes on and head outside into the bright daylight. Walking forward they proceed to head for the gym where the battle would take place. Alicia herself was scared a little as she predicted what the outcome of the match would be. Forrest wasn't like Jaden who was a beginner but a seasoned veteran with lot of win under his belt. If that wasn't scary enough then the fact that he was the temporary Gym leader would definitely make him a scary opponent. However, she had accepted his offer to battle and there was no turning back now. Charmander looks at his trainer to see that she was in fact quite scared about the upcoming match. He couldn't help but feel bad as he may have urged her to do something that she not ready for yet. All he simply wants was for Alicia to be confident in herself, and put trust in his ability to win. For that he was going to give it his very best shot and show her that she could put her trust in him no matter what. The trio soon enough reach the front entrance to the gym, but upon arrival they see a young boy exiting from the gym with a disappointed look on his face. Approaching the front door the trio come face to face with the youth, and Alicia and Charmander recognize him as Jaden from Twinleaf Town.

"Jaden it you isn't it?" cried Alicia in surprise as she hadn't seen him since he had left Pallet Town on the day that he got Squirtle.

"Alicia! Well this is certainly a surprise, I didn't expect to see someone like you here at the Pewter City Gym," commented Jaden with Alicia diverting her eyes away from him.

"So have you managed to catch some more Pokemon since we last met," acquired Jaden as he was curious about how she was fairing on her journey.

"_What should I say! I can't tell Jaden that my Butterfree was stolen from me! He probably look down on me even more if I told him!" _thought Alicia while Charmander looked at his trainer's distressed face.

"I'll take that as a no I guess. I'm surprised, I was sure that you have caught some Pokemon by the time you got here," sighed Jaden with Alicia holding her head down in shame.

"Hey you shouldn't look down upon others boy!" snapped Tilly as she didn't quite like Jaden's attitude.

"Easy there miss. I'm not looking down on her I'm just saying that I'm shocked that she hasn't caught anything yet," explained Jaden as he didn't come here to argue with anyone.

"Well it can't be help since her…" started Yolanda but was soon silenced by Forrest who understood Alicia feelings on the spot.

"Yeah it a pity that me and Charmander have made any new friends yet," uttered Alicia while trying to fight off the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Well since the gym leader isn't here guess I'll head back to the Pokemon Center for now," said Jaden as he was about leave but was stopped by Forrest's shout.

"If your looking for the gym leader then come into the gym with us. I'm the temporary gym leader in my brother's stead," yelled Forrest causing Jaden to turn around and face him.

"If that the case then I Jaden Irving challenge you to a gym battle!" declared Jaden point his index finger directly at Forrest.

"Very well I accept your challenge Jaden!" replied Forrest while holding a grin on his face. Yolanda and Tilly however, wore faces of confusion as they thought they would see a match between Alicia and him.

"Alicia our little exhibition match will have to wait, but in the meantime why don't you come in and watch me and Jaden's match," said Forrest with Alicia nodding her head in agreement.

Stepping into the gym for the first time. Alicia is shocked at the large battlefield that laid in the center of the gym. Huge solid boulders were littered all over the field with a solid gravel ground right underneath it. She could tell that this arena was a perfect place for a rock Pokemon and wondered what Jaden's strategy would be. Saying nothing Tilly and Yolanda escorted Alicia into the viewer's balcony that overlooked the gym arena. Tilly was quite confident that this would be another easy win for her brother, but Yolanda on the other hand was analyzing Jaden's expressions very carefully. Alicia and Charmander quietly watched Jaden as they wondered how good he had become since leaving Pallet Town. Down below Jaden took his position on the challenger's side of the field while Forrest set himself up on the home side. Jaden was quite excited about his first gym battle as he would put all the training he done so far to the test, and as a representative of Sinnoh he planned to win the title of world champion no matter what. Soon enough Forrest's sister Yolanda appears on the sideline of the field holding a red flag and a green flag.

"This is a Pokemon gym battle between Forrest of Pewter City and the Challenger Jaden Irving of Twinleaf Town. Each trainer will use two Pokemon apiece and the first team who's Pokemon are unable to battle is declared the loser. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon during the match," explained Yolanda as she lowered the flags to signal the beginning of the battle.

"Alright let do this Geodude!" yelled Forrest throwing his pokeball and releasing a rock looking Pokemon on to the battlefield.

"Let go Sentret, standby!" declared Jaden releasing a round ferret looking Pokemon onto the battlefield.

"Heh Geodude has this battle in the bag!" boasted Tilly who was sure that her brother would win no matter what.

"I wouldn't be too sure Tilly. There something quite unique about this Jaden person so this should be an interesting battle," yelled Yolanda from the sideline of the battlefield causing Alicia and Charmander to watch Jaden carefully.

Pulling out her PokeDex Alicia does a search on each of the Pokemon that is on the battlefield. "_ Geodude the rock Pokemon, Many live on mountain trails and remain half buried while keeping an eye on climbers." _finished the automated device while Alicia look at Geodude's craggy body. _"Sentret the scout Pokemon, It has a very nervous nature. It stands up on its tail so it can scan wide areas," _finished the voice while Charmander stared carefully at Sentret. Neither trainer nor Pokemon did anything as they were waiting for their respective opponent to make the first move. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife if it was a physical object. Tilly was quite confident in her brothers skill and couldn't wait until Alicia caught sight of them first hand. Alicia herself was curious as she wanted to know just how strong Jaden had gotten since she last saw him. The two trainer glare at each other intently while waiting for the other to make a move. Even their Pokemon were itchy as they were ready to start the battle right now.

"Geodude let begin with Rock Throw!" shouted Forrest as Geodude smashed his rock hard fist into the ground sending rock flying towards Sentret.

"Sentret dodge it and use Scratch!" yelled Jaden with Sentret beginning to dodge the falling rocks while closing in on Geodude.

With gap almost closed Sentret swipes its small paw towards Geodude, but Geodude quickly swerves to the left causing Sentret to miss. Geodude then quickly retaliates on Forrest command slamming it rock hard body into Sentret with a tackle attack. Sentret is send skidding across the ground do to the hard body of Geodude combined with the force of the attack. Sentret however, recovers quickly an begins to barrel down towards Geodude. Geodude denies Sentret a clean hit as it strengthen its defense using Defense Curl. Sentret paw slash across Geodude's body with no visible signs of it working at all. Geodude then tries to ram into Sentret again with a Tackle attack but is refused as Sentret quickly hops to the left to avoid it. A grin appears on Forrest face as he orders Geodude to use Rock Throw again and once again rocks are instantly sent flying towards Sentret. Sentret begins to dodge the rocks once again, but is caught in a surprise attack as Geodude had cleverly tricked Sentret into believing it to be another useless rock on the ground. The surprise Tackle attack send Sentret fly causing it to crash on the ground with a loud thud.

"Alright Forrest show him who's boss!" cheered Tilly who was enjoying the battle from the balcony while Alicia awe in amazement at Forrest skills and Geodude's strength. Charmander was totally captivated by Geodude's strength but also envied Sentret courage to go up against Geodude.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!" commanded Forrest once more as Geodude obeys and send the rocks flying towards Sentret for a third time.

"Dodge them Sentret!" yelled Jaden as Sentret looked at the rocks heading towards them. However instead of running around them Sentret began hopping from each falling rock closing in towards his opponent.

Hopping from each falling rock Sentret close the distance between it and Geodude. Geodude strengthen himself using defense curl, but instead of an attack Sentret skillfully maneuvers itself by using its tail to flip off and over Geodude, bounce of the face of a boulder right behind him, and ram him from behind with Quick Attack. The force and speed of the attack send Geodude recoiling as he roll across the ground like a normal boulder from the cleverly executed attack. Shaking the cobwebs from his head Geodude looks at Sentret with a smile appearing across his face as well as Forrest.

"Geodude use Magnitude!" commanded Forrest as Geodude nodded and jump high into the air. It soon come down with all it might and smash into the ground causing a shockwave to travel across the hole field and send rocks flying everywhere.

Sentret could do little as the ground shake with the fury of a mini earthquake, and debris come raining down on it at full force. Jaden quickly orders Sentret to use Defense Curl to protect itself from the falling rock, but it does little good and out nowhere Geodude rams Sentret's side with a full force Tackle attack. Sentret is sent flying and land a few inches away from Jaden. Sentret never gets up again as it has fainted from the strength and shock of Geodude's mighty attacks.

"Sentret is unable to battle victory goes to Geodude!" declared Yolanda as Tilly pumped her fist into the air happily celebrating her brother's victory.

"Wow Forrest-san is amazing…" uttered Alicia who was amazed at Forrest and Geodude's display of mighty power. Charmander was also amazed with Geodude's strength and at Sentret valiant effort to defeat it.

"See Alicia my brother amazing isn't he," boasted Tilly who was happy with her brother's win against Sentret.

"Yeah," was all Alicia could say as she couldn't form her amazement into describable words, but she wondered what Jaden would do now in this situation.

"I got to hand it to you. You were pretty amazing to be able to battle me and Geodude with a normal Pokemon like Sentret," complimented Forrest who was impressed with Jaden cunnings.

Thank you and you as well Sentret you put up a good fight," said Jaden as he returned his worn out Pokemon to it's pokeball and proceed to pull another one from his belt holder.

"It all up to you Squirtle!" shouted Jaden throwing the pokeball and releasing his starter Pokemon on to the battlefield.

"Let the second match between Geodude and Squirtle begin!" declared Yolanda as she lowered the flags to signal the beginning of the battle.

"Geodude use Tackle attack!" called Forrest as Geodude began to barrel it way down towards the timid Squirtle.

Squirtle cowards in fright a little as Geodude come charging her at full speed, but so far Jaden hadn't given her any sort of command making her even more nervous. Squirtle however, soon start to run towards him as Jaden gives the command for her to use the same attack. The two Pokemon collide head on with each other as they lock hand trying to force the other to submit to their strength. Squirtle soon enough is forced on her knees as Geodude show no sign of letting up it strength. Forrest wonders what Jaden was trying to pull with this tactic as he knew Jaden knew perfectly well that Squirtle couldn't match Geodude in strength. Jaden however, knew what he was doing and upon seeing his opportunity he takes Forrest by surprise.

"Now Squirtle use Bubble!" commanded Jaden as Squirtle responded by shooting several blue watery bubble straight into Geodude's face.

Geodude instantly let go Squirtle showing a face of complete discomfort while She uses the distraction to put a few feet of distance between the two of them. Shaking the discomfort of the attack off Geodude glares at Squirtle with determination to overcome her planted on its face. Geodude then proceed to jump high into the air and then crash land on the battlefield sending a shockwave through the ground. The shaking immediately sets Squirtle off balance giving Geodude enough time to ram into Squirtle with it rock hard body. The force send Squirtle skidding across the ground on her back but she soon recovers quickly enough waiting for Jaden's next order. Forrest waste no time in ordering Geodude to use Rock Throw as rock are sent fly towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle defend yourself using bubble," called Jaden with Squirtle shooting blue orbs of bubbles towards the falling rocks thus breaking them into harmless smaller pieces.

Geodude use Magnitude!" ordered Forrest as Geodude jumped high into the air and soon crashed into the ground with strength of a meteorite.

The Shockwave travels through the ground once more causing Squirtle to lose her balance once again. However unlike last time Squirtle slap Geodude in the face with her tail when he tried to tackle her. This distract him long enough for Squirtle to hit Geodude with a well place bubble and earning her a critical hit. The force send Geodude back a few inches and soon succumbs to the damage bone by the bubble attack. Tilly and Alicia looks on in amazement at Squirtle victory over Geodude who Alicia thought was unbeatable at it current level. Tilly though let out a sigh of dissatisfaction with Geodude's defeat.

"Geodude is unable to battle victory goes to Squirtle!" declared Yolanda as Forrest return his unconscious Geodude to its pokeball.

Thanks Geodude you were awesome! It all up to us Cubone!" cried Forrest throwing Cubone's pokeball and releasing him on to the battlefield.

"Deciding match Cubone vs. Squirtle begin!" announced Yolanda as she lowered the flags so that the battle could begin.

"Squirtle use Bubble!" shouted Jaden as she comply by shooting the blue spheres directly at Cubone however, he stood his ground as the bubbles came soaring towards him.

"Cubone cut them down using Bone Club!" called Forrest as Cubone swiftly cut the blues spheres out the sky using his bone club.

Wasting no time Cubone went barreling down towards the shocked Squirtle like a train and slam her in the stomach using Headbutt. The force send her fly as she land on the ground with a loud thud. Jaden on the other hand was contemplating on how he could hit Cubone with bubble if he could just cut them out of the air using Bone Club. As Squirtle was trying to get up Cubone instantly smacked her with his bone club sending her flying once again and landing on the ground once more. Cubone however, didn't follow with another attack but began focusing his mind using Focus Energy upon Forrest command. This put Jaden in a critical situation as Cubone's chances of landing a critical would be more likely.

"Cubone use Brick Break!" shouted Forrest as Cubone eyes snapped open and begins to charge towards Squirtle who was shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"Quick Squirtle dodge and use Bubble!" shouted Jaden as she heard the command just in time to dodge Cubone's crushing strike. Squirtle quickly shoot bubbles at Cubone but he quickly dispatch them using his Bone Club as a means of defense.

Stun at Cubone's quick reaction time Squirtle is soon set flying once more with Bone Club as she crashes into a nearby boulder with enough force to make the whole thing collapse on top of her. Everyone looks on to see if Squirtle would emerge but there was no sign of movement at all. Tilly was beaming as she declared the battle over as there was still no sign of Squirtle emerging from the rubble. Seeing no signs of activity Yolanda was about to declare her brother the winner, but suddenly the rubble is blasted into the sky as Squirtle emerges with a blue energy encasing her body. Jaden and Forrest instantly recognize what it meant while Squirtle stood there staring at Cubone with determination in her eyes. Squirtle upon Jaden's command sends a stream of bubbles flying towards Cubone, but just like before he defends himself using Bone Club. Seeing this not working Jaden thinks about what to do and quickly comes up with a solution to their problem.

"Squirtle use Tackle attack!" shouted Jaden as Squirtle comply with her trainer's wish and began to barrel down towards Cubone.

"Cubone let end this with Brick Break!" called Forrest as Cubone goes charging toward the barreling Squirtle.

Alicia was on the edge of her seat as it look like the two would crash into each other head on, but at the last moment Jaden changes Squirtle attack to Tail Whip. Cubone's clubs slams down on Squirtle's delicate tail, but she ignores it seeing the opening and tries to shoots Cubone with bubble at point blank range. However instead of bubbles coming out a jet stream of water goes crashing into Cubone's face sending him flying into a distant boulder. Cubone hit the boulder with considerable force but it wasn't enough to break it into pieces. He slowly slides down from the place of impact onto the ground with a bewildered look on his face. Cubone struggle to get back on his feet but collapse on the ground completely stun from the power of the last attack.

"Cubone is unable to battle! Victory goes to Squirtle and the winner is Jaden Irving from Twinleaf Town," declared Yolanda as Jaden walked over to where Squirtle was and picked her up with a proud look on his face.

"Thank for the hard work Squirtle I'm very proud of you," whispered Jaden as a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Aw bother loss! Boy if my older brother Brock was here he wouldn't have stood a chance!" sighed Tilly in annoyance as Alicia and Charmander looked at Jaden and Squirtle with envy.

Alicia was envious of Jaden and Forrest amazing battling skill and confidents which were two things that she didn't possess. What was her true purpose for traveling and becoming a trainer? The question plagued her mind considerably as she didn't have the faintest idea about what she wanted to do. Today she had witness Forrest awesome battling skill, but she could also sense that he had a real passion for Pokemon and battling by the way he handled his Pokemon during the battle. She also got to witness Jaden cunning determination even when the odds were plainly against him, and Squirtle had proven her dedication to Jaden despite her timid nature. Alicia could see that Jaden cared about his Pokemon and wanted them be the best that they could be, and unlike her he had the confidents and skill to make such a dream a reality. Charmander could see all of his trainer's thoughts just by glaring into her eyes. He knew that Alicia envies Jaden for all the traits that she didn't have, and it pained him to see that Alicia didn't see her own unique traits like he did. He hope that during their battle with Forrest that he would share some of his strength with her as Alicia didn't have confidents to believe in herself and her own strengths.

Soon Alicia, Yolanda, and Tilly, were gathered around Jaden as Forrest. He soon reaches into his pocket and pull out what Jaden had come here for the Boulder badge. It was small octagon symbol with a dull gray color and looked small enough to fit between one's thumb and index finger. A smile spread across Forrest face as he handed the badge over to Jaden who graciously accepted the small object.

"The Boulder badge is proof of your victory here at Pewter City's Gym congratulation Jaden on your victory. I enjoyed our battle a lot," said Forrest while Jaden took a few seconds to admire his prize.

"Thank you Forrest and I learned a lot from our battle today. I'll continue to train and improve my battle technique," replied Jaden as he knelt down to show Squirtle the fruits of their hard work.

"That battle was truly amazing you are quite gifted Jaden," entered Yolanda who happy for Jaden's victory even though she wanted her brother to come up on top.

"Yeah the battle was good, but you still have a long way to go before you can challenge our oldest brother Brock," ridiculed Tilly earning her a scolding look from Forrest and Yolanda.

"Well thank you for the experience Forrest I'll be on my way. See you later Alicia and don't do anything too foolish," said Jaden with the last part more of a taunt then a warning.

"Hey if your not too busy why don't you stay for me and Alicia's exhibition match," offered Forrest making Alicia feel really nervous.

A look of curiosity appeared on Jaden's face as he was wondering how much Alicia had improved during their last battle. He knew that it wouldn't be enough to beat Forrest but he wondered if she had gotten better at battling since the last time they met. Charmander could see the intent in Jaden's eyes knowing that he would look down on Alicia if she didn't show any sign of improvement. Thus Charmander was dedicated to winning the coming battle in order to protect Alicia honor and dignity. Squirtle could see the determination in Charmander's eyes but was worried about Alicia knowing full well that the girl didn't like battling at all.

"Yes I love to stay and watch the battle Forrest," replied Jaden making Tilly feel uneasy for some weird reason while Yolanda on the other hand worried about Alicia's welfare.

* * *

**Angelic: That it for Chapter Twelve! Stay tune for Chapter Thirteen of **_**Pokemon World Saga.**_

**Varusaki: I hope we get back to Rashidou and Espeon as I'm worried about the two of them.**

**Dekaisen: Well that too bad because I'm about to distort the universe with my insane powers!**

**Angelic: Until we meet again fateful readers see you later and please R&R! (The universe is turned into a distorted world of chaos.)**


	13. Boulder Passion prt 2

**Angelic: Hello readers and welcome to chapter 13 of **_**Pokemon World Saga**_**.**

**I'm your host Angelic Swordsman here to bring you the story of Alicia Hinamori.**

**Varusaki: So your going to get back to Rashidou's battle with Team Rocket right?**

**Angelic: Maybe not who knows. However, today's chapter will pick up where the last chapter left off.**

**Varusaki: So your going to resolve Alicia little confidents problem first?**

**Angelic: Maybe not who knows. Anyway today's chapter is surely will be an interesting one. I Angelic don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, but I do own my own original characters and the plot. Sasurino and Rashidou are property of my two friends Dekaisen and Varusaki so I don't own either of them either. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Boulder Passion

1:45pm Forrest's backyard.

The Sun light blankets the green grass as our heroes are standing in Forrest backyard for Alicia's exhibition match. Alicia was quite nervous as she was battling a gym leader and to make it more nerve wrecking Jaden was also her to see the match as well. Jaden had demonstrated his hard work by defeating Forrest in a gym battle, thus earning him his first badge in Kanto the Boulder badge. Now Alicia wasn't jealous of Jaden, but envied him for his confidence in himself and his Pokemon. She of course had lot of confidence in her partner Charmander, but the problem was she didn't believe in herself which in turn lowered the potential of her Pokemon. Forrest hoped that with this battle he could convey the feeling of confidence to Alicia, and hopefully help the her believe in herself a little more. Now that they were set for the match which would take place in the backyard, since the arena in the gym was pretty much a mess after the previous battle.

"So your ready to get started Alicia?" asked Forrest snapping the girl out of her nervous daze.

"Um yeah," meekly answered Alicia as Charmander looked at her wondering if she was really ok.

"You can do it Alicia!" cheered Tilly with Alicia giving her a small smile in responds. Tilly looks worriedly at Alicia wondering if this would really help the girl gain confidence or make it even worse.

"This is a one on one match between Alicia Hinamori of Pallet Town and Forrest of Pewter City! Each trainer will only be allow to use one Pokemon each, and the first trainer who's Pokemon is unable to battle is declared the loser. Let the battle begin!" declared Yolanda as she lowered the flags to signal the battles beginning.

"Alright Charmander let give our best shot!" called Alicia as Charmander stepped into the middle of the field a few feet away from Alicia.

"Let go Elayne!" shouted Forrest as he throws his pokeball releasing a small armored like Pokemon on to the field.

The Pokemon was quite small only being about twenty-five point four centimeters tall. It had a clad steel head with armor covering it upper back along with it legs. It had beautiful pale blue eyes which gave off the aura of being a tiny baby. The small Pokemon let out a cute growl as it lovely walked up to Forrest while nuzzling his leg. Forrest let a bright smile appear on his face as he patted the Pokemon lightly on the head, thus Elayne affectionately nuzzle against Forrest leg more as a slight blush appeared on the boy's face.

"Ha ha! Hey Forrest were suppose to be having a battle not showing off Elayne," scolded Yolanda as Elayne continued to show her affection for Forrest embarrassing him even more.

"Ok ok I get Elayne that enough," cried Forrest as Elayne stopped cuddling his leg and looked up at him with a confused look.

"Sorry about that Alicia! Elayne get a little too affectionate sometimes," explained Forrest as Elayne herself walked up to the center of the field where Charmander was waiting.

"Is Elayne a baby Pokemon?" asked Alicia as she looked at the small Elayne that was to be her opponent.

"Yeah she only hatched two weeks ago, but don't underestimate her or you'll be sorry," warned Forrest while Charmander looked at his opponent with a guilt written look on his face.

"Are you ok with this Charmander?" yelled Alicia upon seeing the displeasure on Charmander face, and could only guess that he felt bad about fight a mere baby.

"Don't worry about it Charmander! Elayne will be alright I promise you that!" yelled Forrest with Elayne herself giving Charmander a nudge feeling a little insulted at Charmander's over concern for her.

"So are we all set!" yelled Tilly as she had seen her brother train with Elayne many time, but this would be his first actual battle with her.

"Let get this battle started Elayne!" shouted Forrest as Elayne put some distance between her and Charmander while awaiting her master's command.

"Charmander let's begin with Scratch!" shouted Alicia as Charmander started dash his way towards Elayne with the determination to win this battle, however he could help but feel bad for Elayne as she was only just two weeks old and suddenly thrusted into a battle with him.

"Elayne use Harden!" called Forrest with Elayne responding to the command by stiffening her body, thus making herself even harder than she already was.

Charmander's sharp claws soon come into contact with Elayne's hard body, but the attack show no visible signs of working as Elayne looks at Charmander as if nothing had happen. Charmander attack is not gone unpunished as Elayne head butts Charmander in the stomach using Head Butt. The attack plops Charmander into the air like a cushion and soon come down to the ground with a light thud. He soon recover instantly looking at Elayne with surprised look. In truth Charmander wasn't expecting Elayne to be that strong since she was only a baby, thus causing him to reconsider about going easy on her. Alicia herself at the moment was at lost of what to do. She knew clearly now that normal attacks wasn't going to get through Elayne defense, but the question was what could she do to penetrate her defense if all Charmander knew was normal attacks. The idea instantly hit as she recalls that Charmander knew Ember. This was a perfect solution since steel was weak to fire types giving Charmander the advantage.

"Quick Charmander try Ember!" shouted Alicia as Charmander began to shoot small pellets of fire towards Elayne. The attack work as Elayne get buffed a little by the strength of the attack.

"Elayne use Tackle attack!" ordered Forrest with Elayne barreling down towards Charmander at alarming speed. Charmander tries to hit Elayne with another Ember attack but misses as Elayne swerve past it easy, thus nailing Charmander head on with her attack.

The strength of the attack send Charmander flying as he land on the ground with a louder thud than the last one. Charmander easy gets on his feet once more awaiting for Alicia to think of something that might help them win. Alicia herself was thinking hard as she didn't expect Elayne to be fast for a steel Pokemon. Ember was her only hope, but it wouldn't do her any good if they couldn't hit their opponent with it. Jaden meanwhile looks on at Alicia as he knows that Alicia didn't have an advantage like she thought, and in truth she was at a huge disadvantage if Elayne knew any sort of rock moves. However, judging by her appearance he concludes that Forrest hasn't taught her any rock move yet. Thus the battle was design to give Alicia a chance of victory. Charmander once again try to shoot Elayne with Ember but she easily dodge the attack do to her speed and small size. Charmander is once again on the receiving end of a Head Butt sending him crashing into the ground next to Alicia.

"_What should I do? I can't hit Aron with ember because she too fast and such a small target. At this rate we'll lose and it'll make me and Charmander look bad. I don't know what to do," _thought Alicia as Elayne come barreling down towards Charmander once more.

Knowing that he'll receive no assistance from the panicking Alicia. Charmander immediately dodge Elayne and scratches her across the back with Scratch. The attack has no effect as Elayne come charging toward Charmander once more with a Head Butt attack. The attack hits home as it plops Charmander into the air but he quickly recovers and land on the ground safely looking at Elayne with a determine glare. Elayne goes barreling down towards Charmander once more, but he hastily dodge Elyane's attack hitting the her dead in the back with Ember. Jaden just looks on in disappointment as Charmander continues to fight without Alicia giving him commands. He certainly respected Charmander fighting spirit and pitied the him for being stuck with Alicia who wasn't a battler at all. Completely at a total disadvantage Charmander tries to think of a way to turn the battle around, but Elayne was just too nimble and small to hit with Ember. Plus normal attack was completely useless against her.

"Alicia don't give up you can do!" shouted Tilly snapping her out of daze, but this serve little purpose as she didn't have any ideas to turn the battle around.

"Stay calm Alicia you can turn this around," commented Yolanda as a nervous smile masked Alicia's massive fear.

However, before Alicia could figure out what was happening Elayne had hit Charmander with a full body Tackle, causing him to crashed to the ground a few inches away from her. There chance finally appears as a small fiery aura appears around Charmander with his tail flame glowing brighter. Knowing the ability blaze Alicia quickly tries to formulate a way to use this successfully, Charmander is once again hit by Head Butt sending him crashing into the ground next to Alicia. Worrying about her partner battle Alicia readies herself to call the match. Charmander however, proceed to get up still believing that he could win the match even in his current condition. Even though she was quite worry Alicia summons up the small amount of courage she has and continues this hopeless looking battle.

"Charmander use Ember!" yelled Alicia as Charmander begins to shoot out powerful fiery pellets towards Elayne.

Elayne easily dodge the oncoming barrage and begins to charge Charmander at full speed. Charmander once again shoot out a volley towards Elayne once more, but she simply rams through even upon receiving damage. None the less the attack hit hard as Charmander hit with a powerful Head Butt. Alicia gasp in shock as the attack send him flying high into the sky and crashes on the ground with a sickening thud. Not even thinking Alicia runs over to Charmander side praying that he was alright. However, Charmander valiantly tries to get on his feet as he didn't want to lose the battle in front of Alicia's rival Jaden, but it was no good as he falls back on the ground with a silent thud and his world finally goes dark. Looking at her unconscious partner Alicia feel foolish for believing that she could win against a gym leader such a Forrest, even if the match was a mere exhbition match.

"Charmander is unable to battle victory goes to Elayne and Forrest!" announced Yolanda as sparkles of tears fall from Alicia eyes.

"Nice work Elayne you did great!" said Forrest as he patted Elayne on the head but stops upon seeing Alicia sad face.

"I really feel sorry for Charmander's lost. You should treat him as soon as possible," entered Jaden upon looking Charmander over himself for any injury.

"It seem like he has lot of potential but is being held back by your hesitation. Alicia why are you a trainer? What is your reason for being one? If you don't figure this out you'll only be holding your Pokemon back in the end," explained Jaden making Alicia feel even worse about the whole thing.

"Why you! What give you the right to decide something like that Jaden!" indignantly shouted Tilly who had come over to comfort Alicia on her current lost.

"I'm merely speak the truth Miss Tilly. It the hesitation in Alicia's heart that is preventing her Pokemon from growing. No matter how strong Charmander may it won't do any good if the trainer doesn't do anything to exploit that power," explained Jaden as more tears started to fall from Alicia's eyes.

"If you have no desire to battle Alicia then I suggest you give up on this journey while you can. The road of a trainer is paved with battles and to be honest your heart just too frail to handle it, and Charmander can't protect you from battles all the time either," concluded Jaden as he returned Squirtle to her pokeball and put the Pewter City and Alicia behind him.

"Don't listen to him Alicia you can do anything if you just try your best," said Tilly while holding on to Alicia's shoulders.

Alicia however, just sat there doing nothing as the feeling a depression creeps into her mind. She had made of fool of herself in front of Jaden and everyone else, but most of all she also embarrassed Charmander as well. At this moment she felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out since being a trainer was completely out of her league. Even though Tilly was trying to defend her feeling what Jaden said was none the less the truth. She had once again fail as a trainer and was slowing her Pokemon growth down by being hesitant. Alicia closes her eyes tightly as she wished she had never considered being a trainer. She also felt guilty about being Charmander's trainer since her dislike for battle would prevent Charmander from growing stronger.

"Are you ok Hinamori-chan?" whispered Forrest as Alicia looked up at him with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Would you please check Charmander to see that he completely ok Forrest-san," replied Alicia in a meek voice as she scooped Charmander up in her arms as they begin to head inside.

2:10pm Forrest's house

Alicia sat quietly in the living room as her thought lingered to Charmander, and how he had tried so hard to win the battle while she herself did nothing to help. Tilly had told her to cheer up since it was a mere exhbition match and that it didn't matter if she loss. Forrest on the other hand sat on an armchair away from the girl's feeling bad about the whole turn of events. He had planned to show Alicia that you didn't need to be strong to be a trainer, but in the end his planned backfired do to Jaden's harsh words towards the girl. Although Alicia didn't see the meaning behind his words Forrest had sense that he had been trying to help her in his own way even if what he said was in the form of an insult. Yolanda soon comes back into the living room with a tray of tea and cookies on the silver tray. Pouring the steaming liquid into tea cups Yolanda hands one out to everyone as they sit there thinking about nothing in particular. The air is permeated with smell of depression as Alicia sat there dazing into space.

"Alicia cheer up you gave it your best so you shouldn't feel bad," said Tilly as she couldn't stand seeing Alicia so depressed when she clearly did everything she could.

"Tilly right. I mean you did pretty well against our brother even though your still a beginner," added Yolanda while still getting no response from Alicia.

"Yeah Alicia, when we were battling as convinced that you give up after only a few moments, but you stuck with it until the end and that take courage," commented Forrest giving off his cheerful smile.

"JUST STOP PRAISING ME ALREADY! Just quit it all of you I didn't do anything. If anything else I was a completely burden on Charmander! If your going to praise someone praise him I didn't do anything to deserve praise!" yelled Alicia with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm wasting my time thinking that I could become a trainer. It hopeless to think that I could be good at this," dully whispered Alicia while letting the salty liquid stream from her eyes.

"Maybe if I hadn't become a trainer in the first place Charmander could've gotten a better trainer than me… All I seem to be doing is holding him back," continued Alicia in her meek voice.

"Alicia don't say things like that. You're a great trainer I'm positive! It just you have to find your calling that all. Not all trainer are battlers and coordinators, it not your obligation to become something that your not," stated Forrest while giving her a firm look.

"Forrest is right Alicia. Don't be so quick to throw your dream away, you can do. You just have to believe in yourself more," added Yolanda with a warm smile plastered on her face.

"You may think that you're a burden on your partner, but judging by Charmander close bond to you all he really wants is for you to be happy," concluded Tilly as all three of the sibling gave Alicia a warm smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being such a crybaby everyone!" stuttered Alicia as Tilly wrapped Alicia in a friendly hug.

However unknown to Alicia and the other Charmander had overheard most of Alicia speech. Feeling responsible for Alicia shattered confidence Charmander silently exit the house without anyone taking notice. All he wanted was for Alicia to be happy, and even when she was clearly sadden about the lost. Alicia had still cared about what was best for him even though she was sure that she couldn't provide it. The truth was Charmander was grateful to have such a compassionate trainer as her, and was really happy to be her partner. However, in the end all he caused her was pain with his desire to make her believe in herself more. This left him with a horrible feeling in his heart upon him hearing her calling herself a burden on him when in fact he was the burden on her. In the end he felt that he couldn't provide Alicia with the happiness that she deserved, and believed that she deserved better than him. Looking at the house once more Charmander silently slips away from the premises wishing for Alicia happiness with all his heart.


	14. Finding Courage

Angelic: Hello Pokemanics it is I Professor Angelic here to bring you more Pokemon mayhem with our lovely trainer Alicia. I happen to read over my work in my story files, and decided Pokemon World Saga needed a serious update. I just been busy with college so don't have much free time to write, and think about my stories anymore.

Alicia: We're finally getting an update so what's going to happen from here? You'll get to read and find out in this latest Chapter of Pokemon World Saga. Seem my creators been playing fire red recently and that spurred his memories of this wonderful story.

Angelic: You heard the lady so that what has gotten me back to this story although it would help if I could find my notes I made of this story back when I was in high school. However, none the less here is the next chapter of World Saga. So I hope there are still some fans of this story around since I can really say this is one of my better works along with **_My True Identity_**, but anyways let move on with the story Alicia do the disclaimers.

Alicia: Angelic doesn't own anything Pokemon related or the characters created by his friends Dekaisen and Varusaki. However, he does own the plot, and the original characters he creates for the story so onwards toward the Adventure.

* * *

Finding True Courage

2:30pm Forrest's house

It had been a whole twenty minutes before Alicia had settled down from her crying fit, but after having Yolanda, Tilly, and Forrest comfort here on her current lost. The girl felt slightly better but was none the less still a little depressed with her current defeat. However, that wasn't something she could dwell on for long as now her thoughts had wondered back to Charmander. Since he had gave it his all even when Alicia hadn't done nothing to help him out in the battle. In the end it would seem that Charmander would always be giving one hundred percent while Alicia sat back, and contributed nothing to their journey at all. It frustrated her to know that Charmander had the potential to be something great, but was being held back do to Alicia zero confidence and inexperience as a trainer. She knew that unless she conquered her low self esteem problem soon Jaden's words to her would become a reality, and Charmander's strength, hopes, and dreams would amount to nothing simply because of her own weak heart. If something like that was to happen Alicia could never forgive herself from ruining her partner's dream.

"Do you feel a little better know Alicia?" entered Forrest's voice as the boy came into the living room after helping his sisters clean the dishes up.

"Yea I feel a little bit better, but I just don't know what I should anymore. I've always wanted to be a trainer ever since I was four, but now that I am one I'm just at a complete lost. I thought it be simple to be a trainer but it not that simple," explained Alicia as she sat there thinking about her reasons for doing all this.

Forrest didn't know what to say to Alicia claim, and in the end there was probably nothing he could say to counter it. Alicia in the end would have to find out what she wanted to do for herself. However, that didn't mean he couldn't support the girl on her quest to find out what she wanted to do. If being a gym after all this time has taught Forrest anything it would be that there are all sorts of trainers out there in the world, with each one of them having different goals, hopes, and dreams for their journey. Alicia herself has those things as well but couldn't see these things do to her timid nature, and harsh criticism on herself. After spending most of the day with Alicia and getting to know her. Forrest honestly wanted the girl to find her calling as he couldn't stand to see her so sad and lost. If anything he thought that Alicia deserves to have fun on her journey and not spend it worrying about her own shortcomings. He fully understood Alicia passion for Pokemon as his older brother was just as passionate about Pokemon as she was.

"I honestly don't have anything to say that could make you feel better Alicia, but one thing I will say is don't give up on your dream. Because a dream truly ends once you decide to quit," said Forrest as Alicia looked up at him in admiration.

"Thank you Forrest you really are a kind person. I wish I could be someone strong and caring but maybe I just don't have that kind of trait," whispered Alicia while Forrest looked at her with a sad look.

"It truly is hard for you to believe in yourself isn't it? No it not that its just that your lacking courage to take the first step," uttered Forrest to himself while Alicia thought about what she wanted to do from here on out.

"Guys we got a big problem!" cried Tilly as she came bursting into the room breathing hard from the running she had just done.

"Calm down Tilly what's wrong that its got you panicking to this degree?" asked Forrest as Tilly slowly stood there catching her breath for a minute.

"I went to go check on Charmander to see if he was alright, but when I got to the room he was gone. I searched most of the house but I couldn't find him anywhere!" yelled Tilly as all the colored drained from Alicia's face with Forrest standing up instantly to the sudden announcement.

"You mean you couldn't find him anywhere in the house! Did you check the yard?" asked Forrest with the worry obviously laced in his words.

"Yolanda's checking the backyard right now, but I checked all of upstairs and most of down here, but I couldn't find him anywhere," stated Tilly as Forrest couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll check in front of the house then. Come tell me when Yolanda's done checking the backyard!" shouted Forrest as he instantly went to the front door, put on his shoes, and was out the door a second later.

Alicia was just left there in a paralyzed state after hearing about Charmander's sudden disappearance. However, her eyes were soon full of tears as her worst fear came ringing inside her head. The fear that Charmander had simply grown tired of her weakness, and had left her alone to find someone better than herself. The thought hurt her more than anything else that had happened to her thus far, but what hurt most was that it was her fault for being pathetic and weak. In the end though it made perfect sense in her mind that Charmander would leave her, and would grow tired of trying to help her.

"_So he left just like I thought he would. I knew something like this would happened if I stayed like this, but why does it hurt so much…" _thought Alicia as she laid on the sofa crying in her misery.

* * *

2:50pm Pewter city

It has been twenty minutes since Charmander had left Forrest's house as he wondered around Pewter city. Since he had pretty much left Alicia he had nowhere left to go, and was at a lost for what to do now. The fire Pokemon had decided to leave Alicia after judging himself to be the source of Alicia low self esteem. Ever since Alicia had gotten him people had started to expect good things from Alicia, but what they didn't know was that it was placing a serious burden on the young girl's shoulders. Something he felt that Alicia didn't deserve to have thrust upon her. The fact that she was from Pallet Town also didn't help since many good trainers had originated from there thus, placing even more pressure on her. However, all this had gone far beyond what it should be simply because he was her partner. It was all because of him that people had started expecting amazing things from Alicia when in truth she didn't really have much to offer. If the girl had a chance at choosing Bulbasaur or Squirtle she would've been a lot better off then she was now. However, in the end she had got stuck with him, and despite that fact. Alicia had always treated him kindly and thought about him first before she thought about herself. She had always tried her best to help him achieve his dream despite not know what her own was. That is the part of Alicia that he loves best simply cause she would place her friends first before herself. Charmander himself ever since he was raised by Oak had always wondered what kind of trainer he would receive. Because of peoples perception on Charmanders he was scared that no one would want him. However, what he was scared of even more was being the partner of a trainer who didn't care about him, but simply liked him because of the potential power he had to offer. Charmander in the end had concluded that something like that was his destiny, and that something like that was bound to happen. All in all though that fear was put at ease when he first met Alicia. Upon laying eyes on the girl Charmander didn't honestly know what to expect. Small, elegant, and frail looking is what Charmander saw when he got a closer look at Alicia. He wondered what Alicia goal was, and why she had chosen him when she could of chosen Bulbasaur or Squirtle. What had attracted him to Alicia was when the girl had offered to be his friend even though she was a little afraid of him. This act had made him realize that Alicia was a nice person and wouldn't treat him as a means to an end.

Charmander knew that he was fortune to have had Alicia choose him, and even when Jaden had defeated them in battle. Alicia first thought was for his well being and not the prospect of her loss. Charmander puts his claw to his eyes realizing that he was shading tears. When it all said and done he didn't like Alicia simply for her kindness towards him or, for the fact that she wouldn't use him for his power. He liked the girl simply cause her nice personality and her compassion for Pokemon. He knew that she had the ability to be something great, and she certainly could do it if she put her mind to it. Lost in thought Charmander soon comes to an empty park as he curls up inside one of crawl in tube on the grounds. Charmander himself was already missing Alicia and wanted to see her smiling face. However, he knew that if he stayed with her people would only get the wrong impression about her, and would expect great things from her simply for the fact that he was with her. Feeling the injuries he had gotten from the last battle hurting a little the fire Pokemon drift off into a light sleep. A lone tear falls from his eye as his thoughts drift off to Alicia his former partner and beloved friend.

* * *

3:15pm Pewter city

It was passed three as our trio was searching around town now for Alicia missing Charmander. Forrest upon checking the front and the gym suggested they scout the city for Charmander. Tilly to make things easier had send out her Wingull to search for Charmander from the sky. Alicia was closely following behind Forrest in a daze convinced that her friend had left her to find someone better. Forrest just looks behind him hating the state that Alicia was in. He wonders what his brother Brock would do in the situation he was in, but no answers came to mind as he continued to walk ahead of her. Alicia then suddenly stops in her tracks as Forrest walk on a little ahead before realizing the girl isn't following.

"Come on Alicia let keep moving we're bound to run into Charmander soon or later," encouraged Forrest as Alicia shook her head from side to side.

"That enough Forrest… It ok you don't have to go to such lengths to find Charmander for me. Beside even if we did find him it obvious to me that he left because I'm a weak person," muttered Alicia with Forrest not wanting to hear the words that he was hearing now.

"Alicia that not true and you know it! Your not a weak person at all your special in your own way. Why! Why do you keep belittling yourself so much! Why do believe that you can't be a trainer!" yelled Forrest without meaning to as he was tired of Alicia attacking herself all the time. Alicia just stood there shocked at the fact that he had just yelled at her.

"You don't understand! I'm not strong like you Forrest I'm weak and its the truth! I'm always burdening Charmander with my weakness, and can't do anything to help him with his goals! Don't you see that it obvious that he left me because of how pathetic I am! I was wrong when I thought I could become a trainer. It was nothing more than a fantasy dreamt up by a silly little girl!" cried Alicia with a fresh set of tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm not strong like everyone is making me out to be. I don't want people looking over my shoulders expecting something amazing from me! I don't have that kind of ability so why! Why does everyone assume something like that when they see me!" continued Alicia as her form began to tremble with unbearable emotions.

"I miss my home, my family, my friends I miss all of them! I wanted to do this because I wanted to be like my father. I wanted to have fun traveling with my friends and seeing the world, but their gone all of them are gone!" yelled Alicia in her loudest voice while trembling with her unstable emotions.

"I'm sick of this expectation stuff! I'm not special I'm an ordinary girl with no skills whatsoever. If I hadn't become a trainer I could've been at home living my quite life, but most importantly Charmander could of gotten a trainer that is deserving of his trust!" ended Alicia as she was worried about Charmander and if he was ok or not.

Forrest simply said nothing as he was now understanding for the first time what Alicia was going through. The girl in front of him not only was shouldering self doubt, but was stressed about the expectations that people were expecting from her. Forrest thus, felt like a complete fool for not realizing it until now. Some of the stuff that Alicia was going through right now was similar to the things he went through when he took up the gym as a kid. While his Brother travel around the regions with his close friend. He simply couldn't believe that he hadn't realized it until Alicia's outburst. The fear of living up to peoples expectation, and feeling of having no courage to move forward.

"I'm sorry Alicia I didn't realize how much of a burden you were shouldering all on your own. I'm a fool for not realizing something so obvious and for that I apologize. However, can you truly be happy if Charmander found someone better than yourself?" asked Forrest as Alicia thought about the question.

"He deserves better than me I know that, but why does it hurt so much to think of such a thing?" whimpered Alicia as the thought brought an unbearable pain to her heart.

"It because the two of you are best friends. It hurts a lot when you lose a friend of that caliber especially if the two of you don't want to be apart," replied Forrest as Alicia understood that it didn't matter if she was good for Charmander or not. All she knew is that she didn't want to lose him no matter what.

Before Forrest could say another word Alicia dashes off in a random direction leaving Forrest alone on the sidewalk. He wasn't sure if Alicia would ever get over her fears, but one thing he did know was that the girl cared about her Pokemon a lot. The only thing he could do know was help the girl find her friend.

* * *

4:00pm Pewter city

He was dreaming of Alicia as she happily plays with her new starter Pokemon which isn't him. He understood though. He understood perfectly that he wasn't cut out for Alicia, but the sight of her being with another starter really hurts him a lot. Why couldn't he be with Alicia like that, happy without a care in the world free from all the expectation placed upon them? How come Oak, Tracey, Forrest, and his siblings thought that Alicia was great, and had hopes of her being something amazing? What gave them to right to pressure her like that when she herself didn't want any of it. Charmander did not know the answer but he knew that he was part of the reason for this. It was because of him befriending Alicia that Prof Oak and Tracey had concluded that Alicia would be something great. It was also because of him that Alicia had no confidence simply because, she thought that her skill level wasn't enough to raise him well. Slowly Alicia with her new partner at her side start to leave the area as Charmander watches on with no way of stopping her. Without thinking the fire Pokemon starts to run after her, but the more he ran the further away she got from him. Charmander tries to cry out to Alicia has loud as he could, but its futile as the girl vanish from sight leaving him all alone.

Charmander's eyes quickly snap open realizing that he was in the crawl tube that was at the park he had wondered into. The fire starter simply curls up in a tight ball missing his friend Alicia more and more. However, he knew that this would be best for Alicia as people would stop expecting things from her, and she could hopefully find her place in the world. Charmander could hear the light pattering of feet. Taking a peak from his crawl tube he was shocked to see Alicia there sitting on one of the swings on the swing set by herself. He could tell that the girl had recently been crying as her eyes were red and puffy. The girl just sit there rocking slowly back and forth with the saddest look that the Pokemon has seen yet. He wanted nothing more than to go see what was wrong with his beloved trainer, but had decided against it since he didn't want to cause trouble for her. Charmander was slowly going to sneak out the park without Alicia noticing when suddenly the girl starts talking to herself in a low voice.

"I guess he really is gone… We've been looking since 3pm and still haven't seen a trace of him yet," muttered Alicia as Charmander himself was surprised that she was looking for him all this time, but quickly concluded that either Forrest or one of his sisters forced her to come look for him.

"I guess I couldn't help Charmander fulfill his dream of getting stronger since I'm so weak. He probably found a better trainer by now," continued Alicia with Charmander knowing that Alicia was probably the best trainer he could've possibly asked for.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you realize your dream Charmander I really am. Wherever you are or wherever you go I hope that your happy right now," explained Alicia while Charmander himself was stunned with her statement. Even after he had left thinking that he was a burden on the girl Alicia herself was still wishing for his well being and success.

"No I don't want this… I don't want to be separated from you. I know perfectly why you left but I miss you so much!" sobbed Alicia as Charmander couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I want us to be together and make both our dreams a reality! I want to have fun, laugh, and see lot of things together. I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger for you I really am! I want you back more than anything else, and I want to get Butterfree back with your help. I want all of us to be together everyday and smile. I know I don't deserve you Charmander, but I want you back with me I don't want to be all alone…" cried Alicia with tears falling from her sapphire blue eyes.

Seeing the poor girl cry right in front of him was a crushing reality blow for Charmander. He thought that Alicia would be better off without him, and that she be able to find happiness on her own. However, he was a complete fool for ever thinking some thing like this in the first place. Alicia and him weren't simply partner they were very close friends. He may have only spent four days with the girl but she had completely become someone that can't be replaced. Tear slowly fall to the ground as the fire Pokemon thought about what he has done. He's not only hurt Alicia feelings, but also shown that he didn't know as much about the silver haired girl than he thought he did. Just like how Alicia wants be to be with him he himself wants to stay with her as well. Charmander had realized that he didn't want no one but Alicia as his trainer. He didn't care if the she couldn't help with his dream to become stronger, or if she was a weak low confident girl. All he truly wants was to have someone care about him. Alicia has been providing the one thing he's always wanted from the very beginning, and he had almost ruined that with his foolish misunderstand of the girl. He wasn't a burden on Alicia and she wasn't a burden on him. All the two of them really wanted was to be happy which they have been providing for each other from the beginning. The fire Pokemon instantly run from his place inside the crawl tunnel heading for the person he cared most about.

Alicia just sat there crying by herself as all her friends had left her alone by herself. Sasurino had left without saying goodbye to her, then Butterfree was stolen from her, and finally like Sasurino Charmander had left without a word to her. The girl had caused her friends nothing, but trouble and now they were gone leaving her alone by herself with no one to depend on. It had come down to this simply cause she was weak which angered her greatly. However, she didn't care about that anymore cause what she wanted most was to be reunited with the people she called her friends, but most importantly she wanted Charmander and Butterfree back. Alicia suddenly is tackled off the swings as something jumps into her arms at full force. Cringing a little from the slight fall the girl looks to see that Charmander was in her arms, with his head completely buried in Alicia chest crying. At first the girl thought that she was dreaming, but after stroking the top of his head a little she realized this wasn't a dream. Alicia couldn't find her voice to say anything so all she did was return the embrace she was receiving. Thus, the two just laid there on the ground crying silently as both were happy to be together again.

* * *

4:30pm Pewter city park

Alicia after be reunited with Charmander was once again sitting on the swing with the said fire Pokemon in her lap. The two after meeting up had laid there on the ground crying for a good 30mins, and now that they had settled down were relaxing on the swings looking at the wide blue sky. Alicia was fondly stroking the top of Charmander's head as the Pokemon sat in her lap allowing her to do so. He had completely dropped his cool demeanor and simply allowed the girl to proceed with her action. Charmander always had thought he needed to do his best to protect Alicia since she was so inexperienced as a trainer, but he realizes that not the case as it require both parties effort and trust to be strong. He didn't care if Alicia was a weak person right now but knew that as long as they stuck together. They would get stronger with no problems at all and there first step was to get their friend back from Team Rocket no matter the cost. Seeing Charmander not with his calm and collected face on really was something new for Alicia. She had always thought that Charmander was strong willed. However, after be reunited that may not be the case as even Charmander can become sad, scared and lonely too. It was the first time that she had ever seen him cry which was a little surprising to her at first, but it made perfect sense as she could tell that he missed her just as much as she missed him.

"I'm glad that you came back to me Charmander. I was really lonely without you there with me," said Alicia with Charmander leaning into her to feel her warm loving embrace more. Alicia just secure her arms around her friend even more as she can feel the warmth of her best friend against here.

"Whatever I did or said to hurt your feeling and cause you to leave I apologize for that. I was so caught up with my own problems that I wasn't paying much attention to the things you were going through," uttered Alicia as the fire Pokemon simply closed his eyes listening to Alicia rhythmic breathing.

"However, I promise from here on out I'll try my absolute best to make both our dreams come true. It may take me awhile to change and become stronger, but I will get stronger so that we can do our very best together," declared Alicia in a soothing voice with Charmander letting out a quite cry in responds to her declaration.

"I won't allow peoples opinion on me to rule me any longer. This journey is for us to make our dreams come true. Even if I can't compete in Pokemon battles or contests I'll do what I want to do, and not let people expectation for me or opinions get me down. Let's work very hard together from now on Charmander," concludes Alicia as Charmander stand up in Alicia's lap and places a light kiss on the girl's left cheek. She then let a wide smile appear on her face with small light blush visible on her rosy cheeks.

Charmander return to his regular position in Alicia's lap as the two gaze at the sky feeling closer to each other than ever before. Soon the two look on in amazement as they see a golden bird Pokemon fly high in the sky with it feather shining as bright as gold. Alicia quickly fish out her PokeDex as she points it to the sky where the bright golden bird is fly.

"_Ho-oh the rainbow Pokemon, Its feather are in seven different colors. It is said that anyone who sees it is promised eternal happiness," _concluded the automated voice as the two sat there staring at the sky with Ho-oh flying off into the distant horizon.

The two simply said nothing as they snuggle even closer together as they simply take Ho-oh appearance a small blessing upon them. Before the Pokemon is completely out of sight the two simply pray to find their friend Butterfree, and that they can find the path to make their dreams come true along with meeting even more friends on the way.

* * *

Angelic: Well that it for Chapter fourteen of Pokemon World Saga I hope you enjoy. Although maybe I shouldn't had put the whole Ho-oh scene in there but who care is still heartwarming none the less.

Alicia: Anyways please R&R and tell us what you think about the chapter. Plus next time with the help of Espeon we'll be holding a interview with one of the Pokemon that have appeared so far in World saga. The first one up is Charmander so if you got questions for him feel free to ask.

Angelic: Well that about wraps things up for the this chapter this had been your host Prof Angelic and I hope to see you again next chapter so cya later in until next time.


	15. Calm Interlude

Alicia: Hello readers and welcome to another episode of Pokemon World Saga. Angelic has appointed me as the official narrator of the story so I'll be greeting you from now on before the story starts. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter since Angelic thought that it was a really good chapter, but today's chapter should be even better.

Sasurino: Hey Alicia don't act like you're the only one here. Me and Rashidou will be helping you with the intro too since Angelic said he didn't fully trust you doing this by yourself.

Alicia: Ok Sasurino can you please do the disclaimers so that we can get started with the next episode then?

Sasurino: You're the hostess so do it yourself. I got more important things to do than baby sit you Alicia. I'm only here because Angelic and Dekaisen forced me to be here damn it.

Alicia (sighs) Angelic doesn't own anything Pokemon related since that right goes to solely Nintendo, but he does own the plot and any characters he create except for Rashidou and Sasurino since they belong to Angelic's close friends. Anyway on with the story (Insert your Pokemon Intro of choice.)

* * *

Calm Interlude

8:30pm Pewter City

It was pretty night time when Officer Jenny had dropped Rashidou and Sasurino off at the Pokemon center in Pewter city. The one at the cave entrance to Mt Moon had be closed do to the fact that Team Rocket was in the confines of Mt Moon. Ever since the Gym leader Brock had saved the two from Melantha. Rashidou and Sasurino have been at the Pokemon center answering officer Jenny and Johnny's questions about the evil doers inside the cave. Rashidou himself was questioned more than Sasurino since their target was him to begin with. In the end though they couldn't answer much only knowing that the group was excavating fossils at the moment. Brock himself was a little more useful. He had been sneaking pass a bigger group of them on his way back to Pewter city, and was able to confirm the two boy's claim on them excavating fossils. Now that the police knew that Team Rocket was at Mt Moon. Officer Jenny had ordered a lockdown of the Pokemon center near the cave entrance, and would tomorrow post a notice of suspension on traveling through Mt Moon. Rashidou and Sasurino tiredly walk into the Pokemon center with each of them holding their respective partner in their arms. The two had already had the Nurse Joy at the Mt Moon center heal their Pokemon. So there was no need for this one here to check their Pokemon for them. The two head quickly to the cafeteria and after getting their food was heading for a table. That is when Rashidou spots Alicia eating at one of the tables with her partner Charmander eating right next to her on the floor near the chair she was sitting in.

"Ah Hinamori-san!" shouted Rashidou causing her to look up from her food to see Sasurino and Rashidou standing next to each other.

"Rashidou-san, Sasurino!" cried Alicia as a wide smile appeared on her face as she waves for the boys to come over to the table to join her. Charmander looks up and is a little surprised to see Sasurino again, but he could see that his mistress was obviously happy to see the boy again.

"It nice to see you again Hinamori. You look a lot more cheerful than the last time I saw you," said Rashidou as the two boys take the two empty chairs across from Alicia. Sasurino could already tell that Charmander was watching him carefully, but what was a little odd was that he didn't see Butterfree with the two of them.

"I'm doing a lot better from last time and I thank you again from hearing me out yesterday. So why are you back in Pewter city has your research at Mt Moon come to an end?" asked Alicia as Sasurino glances around the room a little looking for any sign of the butterfly Pokemon.

"No it hasn't it just some unexpected problems came up," answered Rashidou since he didn't feel the need to tell Alicia about Team Rocket. However, that didn't stop him from worrying about his fellow researchers who could be hostages of Team Rocket at this very moment.

"Hey Alicia I been meaning to ask this but where's Butterfree? I don't see it sitting on your head like usual," spoke Sasurino for the first time since the whereabouts of the Pokemon was starting to irk him for some odd reason.

"Um.." is all Alicia could say since she didn't want to tell Sasurino that her Butterfree was taken from her. Sasurino looks at Alicia with prying eyes feeling that the girl was hiding something from him, which in turn irked him even more since it was weird not to see Butterfree.

"Oh by the way Hinamori how is your search for the thief that stole your Butterfree coming along?" questioned Rashidou as a tick mark appeared on Sasurino head who was obviously angry with Alicia. The girl just looks away from Sasurino knowing full well that he would yell at her at any moment.

"Butterfree was stolen from you! How in the hell did that happen!" yelled Sasurino in a pissed off voice as Alicia quivers under his intense gaze. The boy had shouted so loud that it had startled Eevee and Espeon from their sleep as they look up to the argument that would take place in a mere second.

"Well you see…" is all Alicia could say as she was too scared to tell Sasurino about the matter. Since she was sure that the boy would ridicule her for her incompetence as a trainer.

"You know what you don't have to say anything. It obvious that it was probably some dumb error on your part! I knew you were a pathetic trainer but not to the extent that someone could take your Pokemon from you. No your not pathetic you're a complete failure as a Trainer you hear me you idiot a complete FAILURE!" shouted Sasurino putting a huge emphasize on the failure part of his sentence.

Sasurino's words hits Alicia like a huge drill as tears start falling from the girl's sapphire blue eyes. She then quickly gets up and storms off crying leaving the Charmander and the two boys alone at the table. Rashidou just looks at Sasurino with shock planted on his face, but that soon turns into anger as he feel that the boy had went too far and harsh with his words. Sasurino himself was annoyed to no end not only with the silver haired girl, but with himself as well as he didn't intend to sound so negative. Suddenly though the boy was instantly pelted in the face with an ember attack from Charmander as the Pokemon looks at him with complete spite. Eevee wanted to converse with him to quell his rage, but understood how the fire Pokemon felt since his master had went way too far with his choice of words. Charmander only give Eevee a menacing glare as he rushes away from the group to find his broken hearted mistress.

"Wow Sasurino I knew you were insensitive but not to the extent of hurting a girl's feelings. I've loss some respect for you," said Rashidou as he was questioning whether to go after Alicia or not. However, he would have to the leave the girl alone for now since Espeon was wide awake, and for the fact that he didn't feel like arguing with her at the moment.

"I don't need you criticizing me you pathetic researcher. I'm out of here let go Eevee!" shouted Sasurino as the two left Rashidou alone at the table.

It took a few minute for Charmander to locate Alicia sitting on one of the benches in the waiting area. She was sitting there wiping a few stray tears away from her eyes as he walk over to her. Alicia looks down at her friend knowing that he was worried about her. Alicia just pick up the fire Pokemon, and set him in her lap as she rest the top of her chin on top of his head. Charmander himself just closes his eyes as he listen to his mistress steady breathing. He was glad that Alicia had calm down, and that Sasurino's words hadn't shaken her resolve to try her best. He knew that she was upset about what the boy had said. Seeing as she viewed Sasurino as her first friend since starting this journey. However, to him that gave him no right to hurt Alicia feeling especially going as far as to blame her for Butterfree's kidnapping. Alicia herself find it reassuring to have her partner in her lap as she tighten her hug around him a little bit. It made her feel safe that Charmander would stick with her no matter what, but she understood that she would needs to get stronger if she wanted to get their friend back from Team Rocket. The girl slowly get up from the bench with Charmander in her arms. As she headed down the residential corridor to the room that she was staying in. Alicia after changing into her night clothes slowly crawls into the bed deciding that she would try, and reconcile with Sasurino in the morning seeing as he was extremely upset with her at the moment.

* * *

9:30am Pewter city

The sun shines brightly into the shaded room as Alicia turns once in her sleep. Charmander was wide awake already and was waiting for his mistress to wake up. He already knew that the girl was a late sleeper so he didn't try to wake her. Since she had a rough day yesterday with her third defeat in battle, and his foolish attempt at trying to distant himself from her. The girl mumble a little in her sleep as she was probably dreaming, but what she was dreaming was a complete mystery to him. There's a sudden knock on the door as Charmander looks at the door wondering who it was. Alicia herself crawls out of bed half asleep. As she opens the door to see Rashidou and Espeon standing out on the other end. Rashidou himself blushes a little as Alicia was wearing on a long t-shirt that went passed her knees thus, making it look like a nightgown. The silver haired girl lets out a yawn and says hello to him while still half asleep. Espeon lets out a high hiss as she was annoyed with the girl already not only for the fact she was not presentable, but also for the fact that her master had been worrying about her since late last night.

"Um Hinamori-san I think it would be a good idea for you to get dressed. I love it if you join me for breakfast in the cafeteria," said Rashidou in an embarrassed voice as he quickly leave for the cafeteria with an embarrassed look on his face at seeing the girl like that.

Espeon let out another quick hiss before following quickly behind her master. Alicia just let out another yawn before closing the door and heading to the bathroom. Once in there the girl start combing out the knots in her silver hair. After that done she quickly brushes her teeth and wash her face before coming out. Alicia then once garbed in her traveling clothes heads out of the room with Charmander, and heads to the cafeteria to meet Rashidou. Acquiring her light breakfast of bacon and eggs the girl quickly locates Rashidou in one of the dining booths. The girl greets the researcher once again before sitting down, and then quickly prepares Charmander's food before even touching her own. This time around the fire Pokemon's food consisted of freshly picked berries she had seen on sale while getting her own food. The berries were an even mix of Oran and Sitrus berries. Charmander finding his food appetizing digs into his bowl finding the Sitrus berries to a little better tasting than the Oran berries. Espeon was not really paying much attention to her food as she was keeping a sharp eye on Alicia at the moment.

"I nice to see that you're a little more awake Hinamori-san. I guess your not much of an early riser huh," said Rashidou as the girl in question took a small bite of her eggs before looking up at him again.

"Ya mom has always told me I'm not much of an early riser," replied Alicia noticing then that Espeon was staring at her for some odd reason.

"Um Rashidou not that it bothering me much, but is that your Espeon and if it is why is it staring at me?" asked Alicia with Espeon letting out a low hiss showing her dislike for the girl.

"Don't worry too much about it Espeon just hates it when I get friendly with other girls," answered Rashidou bluntly as Alicia looked at Espeon once again who gave out a more menacing hiss. Charmander himself threw a glare of his own at Espeon, but the psychic Pokemon was not even paying attention to him as she was solely focused on Alicia.

"Well you say don't worry about it, but she glaring at me with a very menacing look," uttered Alicia as Espeon just used her psychic attack to launch a little bit of Alicia's eggs straight into her face.

"Espeon that was totally uncalled for!" yelled Rashidou but Espeon didn't have time to respond to his scolding as she is pelted in the face with Ember by Charmander.

"Charmander stop that!" cried Alicia but soon Espeon shot psybeam from the jewel on her forehead towards Charmander. However, he quickly dodges the attack as the beam hit's the food he was eating instead scattering the berries all over the floor.

Espeon quickly shot out another beam towards the fire Pokemon, but he nimbly dodges the attack and retaliates with his ember attack. However, Espeon simply stops the ember with psychic and launches it back at Charmander. The two stare at each other with annoyance as they prepare to go at it for another round.

"ESPEON that enough out of you!" yelled Rashidou as Espeon ears lowered in embarrassment. Charmander himself was going to make another move, but Alicia give him one quick glance not being too happy with his behavior.

"I'm sorry Alicia it just Espeon always seems to get this way whenever I'm with a girl. She really doesn't like it when I'm so friendly with people of the opposite gender," explained Rashidou with Espeon letting out a loud hiss towards Alicia.

"No I'm sorry Rashidou Charmander's at fault here too," uttered Alicia but Charmander himself doesn't look like he wants to yield this matter over to Espeon. The two just glare at each other as Charmander give Alicia a determined look

"What wrong Charmander are you still mad at Espeon for what she did?" the fire Pokemon simply nods once as he really wanted to teach that sassy Pokemon a lesson on respect even if it had to be the hard way.

"Hey what's up Espeon?" asked Rashidou as Espeon already knew what Charmander was thinking and was ready to accept his challenge with pleasure. The two trainers just looked at each other with Espeon sending her thoughts to Rashidou's mind.

"_The arrogant little lizard wants to battle me, and I would love to just to teach that bastard a little lesson," _said Espeon as her thoughts were sent directly to Rashidou's mind as the two were Synchronized with each other at the moment.

"_Uh-uh no way are you fighting with Charmander Espeon. You know perfectly well that you'll already win," _thought Rashidou as Espeon gave him a displeasured look since she really wanted to fight with Charmander.

"Are you really sure about this Charmander?" asked Alicia as she was having her own conversation with Charmander. The fire Pokemon just nods his head once again as he wanted to get back at the sun pokemon.

Letting a small sigh escape from her lips Alicia simply nods her head in response to Charmander's proposal. She really didn't want to battle Rashidou as something told her that she would lose instantly to Espeon. However, she had promised herself that she would help with Charmander's dream of getting stronger no matter how tough it was. This battle and many others ahead were simply stepping stones for this dream. Alicia herself wasn't sure they could win since Espeon seemed to be a high level Pokemon. Espeon notice that Alicia is looking at her, and give a satisfying look. As if the Pokemon knew that she would already be victorious against them. She didn't know why but Espeon act of superiority to them really made her angry. It felt just like how Jaden would mock her about her abilities as a trainer. However, Espeon wasn't only mocking her, but she was mocking Charmander too which made her annoyed with psychic pokemon.

* * *

10:00am Pokemon center

The two were now outside in the yard at the back of the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy upon hearing from the two about the battle offered to referee for them. Charmander and Espeon were standing next to their respective trainers. Who were standing in front of each other a good distant away from each other. The two Pokemon just glare at each other as they were itching to start the battle.

"This battle is a one on one between Alicia Hinamori and Rashidou Folloeiro . The last pokemon left standing is the winner of the battle. This is a battle with no time limit so give it your all now begin," declared Nurse Joy as the two Pokemon shot off towards each other at fast speeds.

"Espeon let get started with Quick attack," called Rashidou as Espeon increased her speed as she was charging at Charmander like a locomotive.

"Charmander make sure to dodge it and use ember!" shouted Alicia with Charmander quickly swerving to the side just barely being hit by Espeon's mad rush attack. He then quickly punishes the sun pokemon by pelting her back with a handful of ember pellets.

"Espeon focus and use Psybeam!" commanded Rashidou as Espeon started shooting multiple psybeams at Charmander with each attempt coming closer to hitting the fire Pokemon. Finally Charmander had reacted too slowly to the next attack and was hit dead on with a powerful Psybeam.

Alicia was going to shout out Charmander name but held back her cry. Since being worried in the middle of the battle would do neither of them any good. Charmander quickly arose to his feet a little shaken but not out of the battle just yet. A smile appears on his face as he was excited at the fact that he could fight someone as strong as Espeon. The sun pokemon herself could see Charmander's thought clearly on his face, and she was having a blast too. However, it would take much more effort on Charmander's part if he wanted to win against her.

"Charmander charge directly at Espeon and use scratch!" declared Alicia with Charmander charging towards Espeon with fast speeds. Rashidou also commands Espeon to meet Charmander head on with Quick attack.

The two were in striking distant of each other, but Charmander on Alicia's command quickly jumps up as high as he could as Espeon passed right underneath him. She quickly turn around to defend herself but is a little too slow. As she turn around just in time to receive a powerful scratch to the face from Charmander. The sun pokemon reels in pain as there's a claw mark left upon her face. Alicia herself takes advantage of Espeon brief reeling, and she is sent flying by a direct hit of Ember. Recovering from the two attacks she just received Espeon looks at the dual with a furious looks. Rashidou hadn't expected the two to put up this much of a fight thinks about what his next move should be.

"Espeon use Psychic but go easy with it," commanded Rashidou however, Espeon had other plans for Charmander as she would make the two regret getting her serious.

"Charmander watch out!" cried Alicia but a little to late as Charmander is quickly hosted into the sky, and slammed on the ground with a hard bang. Espeon did not stop there as she lifted him up again and slammed him again but much harder than the last.

Alicia could only watch helplessly as Espeon mercilessly slams Charmander on the ground repeatedly with each one being harder than the last. After the fifth slam Espeon Psychic attack ends as Charmander lays on the ground with a little dazed look on his face. Nurse Joy was about to declare Espeon the winner, but Charmander is soon back on his feet with his tail flame burning as strongly as ever before. Although Alicia was worried about Charmander the girl decide to stick with the battle until the very end. Plus she knew that Charmander's blaze ability had kicked in so she just had to usefully use it to her advantage.

"Charmander let take Espeon head on with scratch!" yelled Alicia as the fire pokemon went barreling down towards Espeon.

"Quick Espeon use Psybeam," called Rashidou as Espeon shot the Psychic beam towards Charmander. Alicia waiting for that command Charmander to jump into the air, and bombard Espeon with ember.

Charmander was just about to do just that, but when he had readied himself to shoot the fire pellets. A black smoke rapidly emerged from his mouth encasing Espeon in a black suffocating mist. The pair were completely at lost at what had just happened, but Alicia not wanting to waste the chance orders Charmander to try ember again. This time the attack works directly blasting Espeon with powerful pellets of fire. The smoke soon clears, and Espeon in standing in the same spot with a bad burn on her hind leg. Espeon to say the least was amazed and pissed at the same time. Rashidou himself knew that Espeon would be in trouble. If the burn was able to take it toll over time.

"Espeon end this with Psychic!" commanded Rashidou as Alicia orders Charmander to quickly pelt her with ember before it starts.

However, Espeon is faster and soon Charmander is lifted high into the sky. Instead of slamming the pokemon into the ground. Espeon send Charmander flying into a nearby tree as the fire pokemon hit it wit a considerable amount of force. Charmander just slides down from the point of impact as he didn't have anything left to give after such a powerful attack.

"Match set! The winner is Rashidou Folliero," declared Nurse Joy as Espeon quickly return to Rashidou side even though the burn on her hind leg was hurting her.

Alicia herself quickly rushes over to Charmander to see if he was alright. Helping the fire pokemon sit up a little. Charmander looks over to Espeon with a satisfying look on his face as he had enjoyed fighting such an amazing opponent. Alicia too even though hading lost the battle was satisfied as well. She didn't understand why, but after fighting against Rashidou and Espeon she felt proud of not only how Charmander had did. She was also proud about how she herself as a trainer had did in the battle. Although she felt that she had made some considerable mistakes in the course of the battle. Alicia was proud of herself for hanging in there and helping her partner until the very end. The two just looked at each other both of them feeling extremely satisfied with the way things had turned out. A smile appears on the girl's face as she felt like a trainer for the first time since leaving home. Charmander was happy too at the way Alicia had stood with him during the whole thing.

"That was an amazing attempt Alicia. I didn't think you could push Espeon into a corner like that, and that Smokescreen was a nice add on to the fight." praised Rashidou as he was quite surprised at how well the two did against Espeon who he considered probably his strongest pokemon.

"It was a great battle wasn't it?" whispered Alicia as she was looking at Charmander with the biggest smile she could muster. Charmander could see that tears were threatening to fall from the girl's eyes, but these tears were not tears of sadness or despair but tear of pure joy.

"Not a bad fight Alicia. I guess your not a failure of a trainer after all," said a voice as Sasurino along with Eevee came from the watching position they had taken during the middle of the battle.

Eevee quickly go over to the two, and starts to congratulate Charmander on his hard fought battle. Even though the battle had ended in his defeat. Alicia just avoids trying to make eye contact with Sasurino as she was scared that the boy was still mad at her. A tick mark quickly appears on the boy's head as he instantly walk up to Alicia and whacks the girl hard upside the head. Alicia holds her head in pain with Charmander giving Sasurino a evil glare.

"What are you looking at Charmander. Don't even try doing anything right now since you just got done battling a tough opponent. As for you Alicia you need to study up on pokemon more. It obvious to me that you didn't have a clue that Charmander could learn Smokescreen. Plus your strategy for the fight was full of noticeable holes. If Rashidou had been serious right from the beginning you wouldn't have even lasted two rounds," explained Sasurino as Alicia lowered her head knowing that Sasurino was completely right.

"Yea I guess your right. I guess I still have a long ways to go right," said Alicia with a smile as Sasurino face goes red at the nice smile that she was giving him.

"Don't think this means anything! You may not be a failure but your still a pathetic trainer Alicia!" yelled Sasurino in embarrassment while Alicia scoops Charmander up into her arms with the smile still planted on her face.

"I still don't know what I want to do as a trainer, but one thing I do know is that I want to learn more about pokemon!" declared Alicia as the two boys give Alicia reassuring smile as they all head back into the pokemon center.

* * *

Alicia: That is it for Chapter fifteen of the story I hope you'll stick with us as I try to figure what I'm going to do in this vast world of pokemon. Just for tidbit of information Angelic is working the story out using information of the 4th generation pokemon games. As far as how long World saga goes on the story itself will be broken down into books covering each region. So the story will probably end with the Sinnoh region, but Isshu region may appear depending on if the story doesn't get too far along before black and white come out here in America.

Rashidou: With that said we all thank u for reading and reviewing the story. So let continue to have a good time as the story goes on. Well until the next chapter see you guys later.

Sasurino: About damn time the chapter ended.


	16. Desires! Inevitable Encounter!

Alicia: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 16 of Pokemon World Saga. I'm your Hostess Alicia Hinamori and would like to welcome you to the latest chapter of the story. (Charmander was standing next to Alicia as he waves to all the readers who've been reading up until now.) Today's Chapter should be just as fun as the last one which end with my defeat to Rashidou's Espeon.

Rashidou: Don't feel too bad about it Alicia you tried really hard, and beside that Espeon went a little overkill in the battle. (Looks at Espeon with a scolding look as the sun pokemon simply lowers her ears in embarrassment.) Well anyway don't you think you should have more pokemon if your planning to get Butterfree back.

Alicia: I know that! It just with all the things that have happened. I haven't had any time to really look for any new pokemon.

Sasurino: This is so pointless! You really are a pathetic excuse for a trainer, but besides that you haven't caught anything else. Oh well you readers know the drill Angelic doesn't own nothing except Alicia, the plot, and the characters he create so there's your disclaimer.

Alicia: Above all enjoy this chapter and like always please review as it great feedback for the author. So that he can tweak the story to make it even better than it is right now. However, enough of that and onwards to chapter 16.

* * *

10:15am Pokemon center

It had been fifteen minutes since Alicia had handed Charmander over to Nurse Joy. Who was in the examining room at the moment taking care of his injuries. Rashidou himself had simply used burn heal on Espeon's hind leg and had bandaged the area were the burn was. Even though Alicia and Charmander had tried their best against Espeon and Rashidou. In the end the two weren't a match for the more experienced dual, and had lost the match to their sheer amount of power and cunning. However, instead of being sad about the lost two were both satisfied with the way the did. The light to the treatment room goes off as Nurse Joy comes out of the room by herself with Chansey following close behind her.

"How's Charmander Nurse Joy?" asked Alicia as she was a little worried since he didn't come out of the room with Nurse Joy. The Magenta haired woman simply smiles at Alicia reassuring her that her friend was all better, and was merely taking a nap at the moment.

"That good to hear since I know Espeon went a little overboard in the battle," sighed Rashidou in relief as he throw Espeon a glare for going rough on them in the battle. Espeon simply just stare back at Rashidou as she feels that she hadn't done any wrong here.

"Don't worry it ok Rashidou. Espeon was just giving her very best which Charmander seemed to like even though he probably knew that he couldn't win. It was really a good battle thanks for giving us the opportunity to battle you guys," replied Alicia as Rashidou simply smiled back at the girl.

"Your still pretty pathetic Alicia since you basically went in there without knowing anything about your enemies strength or ability," uttered Sasurino as he really didn't see any reason for Alicia to be so positive at the moment.

A sweat drop appears on Eevee's forehead as he wished his master would voice his opinions in a less criticizing way. Alicia already knew that Sasurino was right about her being pathetic, but instead of letting it get her down. The girl was willing to go on and learn more about pokemon through trial and error. Sasurino didn't know how to put it but after the battle with Rashidou Alicia seem different than she was before. She seemed more comfortable with the fact that she was a beginner, and that she was prone to make a few error on her journey. The boy could see that the battle had opened Alicia eyes to something about herself, and her pokemon that she hadn't noticed up until now. The silver haired girl looks up to see Sasurino staring at her for some reason.

The two then quickly turn away from each other with a bright blush on their cheeks. Rashidou just give a knowing look as he could tell that Sasurino had some type of crush on Alicia. Thus, that may be the reason the boy is always so harsh with Alicia as he doesn't know how to express himself properly to the girl. As for Alicia, Rashidou couldn't really tell what her feeling towards the boy were. It seem that she was overjoyed yesterday upon seeing Sasurino again, but whether the girl liked Sasurino like he liked her was a complete mystery to him.

"Alicia I've found you!" shouted a cheerful voice as Tilly come running up to Alicia giving the smaller girl a light hug.

"Tilly-san it good to see you again. I really owe you and Forrest for helping me out yesterday," said Alicia as Tilly releases the girl from her embrace and smiles at her. Tilly could tell that Alicia was in high spirit .Even more so then she was when they parted ways yesterday.

"You seem really happy today Alicia did something good happen to you?" asked Tilly in a mischievous voice as she wanted to know the source of Alicia happiness.

"Well a lot of things happened this morning but overall I'm in a good mood today," replied Alicia as she started telling Tilly about the battle she had with Rashidou and his Espeon. Tilly said nothing as she listened to the girl's explanation on the entire fight.

"Aw I wish I was here to see it sounds like you really gave it your best shot. However, it looks like your really happy about the way you did," said Tilly as she ruffles Alicia's hair a little happy that the girl had gained some confidence in herself.

"So Tilly-san what are you doing here at the pokemon center. Did you want me for something?" asked Alicia as Tilly eyes shown with happiness as she took the girl's hands in her own. Her oldest brother had finally come home, and Tilly was dying for Alicia to meet him. Since she and her older siblings had said she would introduce him to her.

"Actually I was wondering if you would come over to my house today. My older brother just got back home yesterday night. So I was hoping to introduce him to you today," said Tilly as Alicia simply nods her head to Tilly request for her to meet her brother.

"I would love to meet your oldest brother Tilly-san. I was curious about what he is like since you guys seem to adore him," replied Alicia with Tilly just rambling on about how awesome her brother was. Rashidou and Sasurino just look at each other as the girls just chat among themselves.

"Yea Nii-san is a really great guy, and cares about pokemon a lot. Now only if he had better luck with women he would be the prefect brother," sighed Tilly with Alicia cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Nurse Joy having went to the back to check on the other pokemon. Soon returns to the waiting lobby with Charmander trailing close behind her. Alicia noticing that her friend was up, and moving around rushes over to make sure that he was alright. Charmander just pats Alicia on the top of her head letting her know that he was completely alright. Tilly kneels down next to Alicia to greet the fire pokemon. Charmander himself give a cute growl in response to Tilly greeting. As the woman lightly pats the pokemon on the top of the head happy to see that he was feeling better.

"Hey Charmander want to head over to Tilly house to meet her oldest brother Brock?" asked Alicia as she wanted to make sure her partner was filling alright enough to go over there. Charmander just nods his head at the chance of meeting the true gym leader of Pewter city.

"Well now that settle lets get going. Forrest and Yolanda also have a surprise event planned for you today Alicia-chan," said Tilly in an excited voice as she walks over to the entrance, but then notice that Alicia and Charmander aren't following.

"Um if it alright with you Tilly-san can Rashidou and Sasurino tag along as well?" asked Alicia as she didn't want to leave the boys at the center to go out and have fun by herself. Rashidou and Sasurino were surprised a little as they didn't think that Alicia would invite them to come.

"Hey just don't go assuming things for yourself Alicia! I got better things to do then play with an idiot trainer like you!" uttered Sasurino as Charmander gave him a intimidating glare. Sasurino just stare back at the fire pokemon as if daring him to try something.

"Don't mind him Hinamori-san Sasurino and I would love to go meet the gym leader of Pewter with you," answered Rashidou as the boy had some questions that he wanted to ask Brock about the Rockets he saw at Mt Moon.

"You don't decide things for me you stupid researcher! I'll go where the hell I want and it not going with you two!" shouted Sasurino with an angry tick mark appearing on Espeon's forehead at the fact that Sasurino had insulted her master.

Angry at Sasurino insult Espeon use her Psychic to embarrass the boy by undoing his belt buckle, and then proceeding to pull down his pants in front of everyone. Sasurino instantly turns a bright red color with the girls just looking on with stunned and embarrassed looks. Sasurino just let out a loud shout as he tries to nab the sun pokemon off the ground.

However, Espeon nimbly dodge his petty attempt as she completely pulls his pants off him. The angry boy literally starts chasing Espeon around the room with his pants floating closely behind Espeon. Rashidou lets out sigh as he stops Espeon in her tracks and orders her to return Sasurino pants. Snatching his pants back the boy says a few angry words to the group Before disappearing into the residential hallway to put his pants back on.

"You sure have an interesting choice of friends Alicia-chan…" stuttered Tilly with a small blush still apparent on her cheek.

"Yeah you can say that again," said Alicia absent mindedly with a dark shade of red still planted on her cheeks from the whole incident. Charmander himself just shakes his head as he would never understand Sasurino and Espeon's thinking pattern.

* * *

10:45am Pewter city gym

It was near eleven o'clock when the trio makes it back to Tilly house. Since the woman had some shopping to do before returning home. Rashidou was following closely behind Alicia with Espeon walking in front of him. Charmander was as always by Alicia's side as they follow Tilly towards the gym. Sasurino was trailing far behind as the boy was still angry with Espeon about the incident at the pokemon center. It was Eevee who had tock Sasurino into going with Alicia to visit Brock.

The boy was in deep thought though as he didn't understand why he cared about what Alicia does. At first he had denied Eevee's constant requests on going with them, but upon seeing that Rashidou was serious about going with the girls. The boy had changed his mind saying that Alicia was still too much of a newbie to travel on her own. The four enter the gym through the front door just in time to see Forrest rapping up his morning training.

"Ah Tilly your back and I see you brought company with you," said Forrest as him and Cubone walked up to greet Alicia.

"It good to see you again Alicia. How was your night yesterday?" asked Forrest as he had offered the girl to stay the night with them yesterday, but she had politely decline saying that she didn't want to impose on the small family.

"I was alright to some extent. Oh I would also like to introduce you to Sasurino and Rashidou. Sasurino was the one that helped me get here to Pewter city, and Rashidou had helped me calm down when Butterfree was stolen from me," explained Alicia as Rashidou give a simple hello. While Sasurino scoffs his head to one side not making eye contact with Forrest.

"Well it nice to meet you guys. I'm Forrest and I'm sometimes the temporary gym leader of Pewter city. However, since my brother came back he the one you'll have to battle if your looking to earn a badge," said Forrest as the Sasurino looks at him for a split second before turning away.

"We're not here for badges you retard, and if we were we would of stated so from the beginning," retorted Sasurino with Eevee just sighing as his master had once again said something that shouldn't have been said.

"You know what you're a really insensitive jerk Sasurino!" shouted Tilly as she didn't like Sasurino at all, and didn't understand how it was possible for him to be friends with someone as kindhearted as Alicia.

"Well deal with it because that the way I've always been!" snapped Sasurino as Tilly looks at him with a very annoyed look. Rashidou just puts a hand to his forehead wondering if things would get terrible from here on out.

"Now now you two let not fight among ourselves," uttered Alicia as she steps in between the arguing pair. Sasurino just scoff once again refusing to even make eye contact with the older woman or with Alicia for that matter.

"Wow things are certainly lively in here," entered a voice as everyone turns around to see Brock standing in the door way.

He was a man who looked to be 6'01 with short brown hair and like his sibling had squinty eyes. He was dressed in a light brown shirt, dark brown pants, and a green vest with various pockets on them, but what stood out most was a white lab coat that he was wearing that stretched always way to his feet. Rashidou just give the man a serious look as he was worried about his colleague in Mt Moon. Alicia on the other had felt nervous for some reason as she could tell that not only did Brock looked to be a strong trainer, but was also quite knowledgeable about pokemon in general.

Sasurino could tell that the girl was nervous but didn't see her reason for being nervous. To him Brock didn't look to be anything special, but he would admit that the man was a strong trainer. Eevee, Charmander, and Espeon all took their respective places at their trainers side as they could tell that Brock was someone to revere.

"Ah good morning Nii-san," uttered Forrest as he went over to his brother and gave him a high five. Tilly also goes up and give Brock a hug since she didn't really get the chance to chat with him too much after he came home.

"It certainly is lively in the gym this morning did you just finish up your morning practice?" asked Brock with Forrest simply nodding his head in response to his brother's question.

"Ah Brock this is the girl who me and Forrest were talking about yesterday," said Tilly as she goes over to where Alicia is and slightly pushes the girl towards her older brother.

"I see and who might you be young miss?" asked Brock as Alicia quietly says her name since she was really nervous for some reason.

"Alicia Hinamori huh. So you're the one that Ash mentioned when I talked him a few days ago," uttered Brock as he simply stares at the young girl for a few moments before nodding his heading.

Charmander once again found it annoying that people knew about his mistress before even meeting her. He could tell that the gym leader was obviously expecting something from her, but what that was he couldn't discern just yet. Brock takes a look at Charmander knowing full well that the fire pokemon was agitated with him. Both gym leader and pokemon stare at each other for a few minutes. Before Brock smiles and pats the pokemon on top of the head thus, confusing him a little bit.

"I see that your Charmander is well taken care of. You really must love pokemon a lot Hinamori-san," said Brock with Alicia just holding her head down a little in embarrassment at his remark.

"Yeah I've always wanted to become a trainer since I was four years old. However, now that I am one I have no idea about what I want to do." uttered Alicia as she was thinking that since Brock had already known who she was. He must have be expecting something great from her.

"Aha ha well that ok Hinamori-san. As long as you care for and trust your pokemon. There will be endless possibly open to you. Besides not knowing what to do right away give you time to learn things about yourself that you might not have known in the beginning," explained Brock as Alicia looks up at him having been encouraged by his kind words.

"Thank you very much Brock-san. I'll try my best to learn more about myself and companion that I acquire throughout my journey," piped Alicia as a small smile appears on the girl face.

"That's good to hear Hinamori. I'm sure that you'll do fine out there as long as you keep up that positive attitude," replied Brock as Tilly and Forrest give Alicia reassuring smile. Happy that the girl would try her best no matter what.

* * *

1:00pm Forrest House

After helping Forrest get the gym in order after his morning practice. The group was having a nice quite lunch inside the house. Alicia was quite amazed at how strong Forrest was after seeing his battle against Brock inside the gym earlier today. Sasurino who was annoyed for unknown reason had challenged Forrest to a battle. The outcome was Forrest victory with his Cubone barely winning against Sasurino's Eevee. Forrest and Brock then proceeded to have a match soon after that with Brock's Steelix winning the battle.

Overall Alicia was completely amazed at how strong everyone was. She herself wanted to be just as strong as them, but wasn't sure if she had the talent to pull off such a thing. The silver haired girl takes a small bite out of her tuna sandwich as she watches the siblings talking about pokemon among themselves. She then looks over towards Sasurino who was sulking about his loss against Forrest. The boy looks up at her for a bit before returning to eating his sandwich. Alicia sight then wonders over to Rashidou who seems to be troubled about something.

"What wrong Rashidou you look a little down," said Alicia as Espeon instantly looks up at her and give her a menacing hiss. Ignoring Espeon for now Alicia takes a seat next to Rashidou as the researcher seems worried about something.

"Oh it nothing Hinamori-san it just I'm worried about my colleagues who are at Mt Moon at the moment," answered Rashidou as he take a small bite out of the sandwich that he was eating. Alicia just places a hand on the boy's shoulder as she wanted to help him just like the way she had helped him.

"Then why aren't you at Mt Moon with them then? Did something happen?" questioned Alicia as Rashidou looked at her knowing that she wanted help him. The boy stares at his sandwich wondering if he should tell the girl about his worries.

"I'm willing to listen to you if you want. Of course you don't have to tell me anything at all," said Alicia as Rashidou give her a smile deciding that maybe talking to her about his worries would make him feel better.

Alicia just silently listen to Rashidou's story about how he had joined the expedition team looking for the moon stone. He also tell her about how he had met Sasurino at Mt Moon, and how the two had a run in with Team Rocket. The girl upon hearing Team Rocket's name wanted to say something, but remains silent as Rashidou voice his worries about his friends. Thus, he concludes that he had come with Alicia today to ask Brock about the whereabouts of the other researchers.

"So your worried about your friends that could be hostages of Team Rocket," uttered Alicia for now that she knew that Team Rocket was at Mt Moon. There may be a chance for her and Charmander to take back their friend Butterfree.

"Hey Rashidou lets go to Mt Moon then to find your friends. I'm also so sure that if we find Team Rocket I can get Butterfree back too," declared Alicia as she wanted to get Butterfree back no matter what the risk was

"Are you an idiot Alicia? For one you don't know how many Rockets are at Mt Moon, and two you only have only one pokemon," entered Sasurino voice as he had been listening to the two's conversation the whole time.

"I know that its dangerous, but I want to get Butterfree back no matter what!" cried Alicia with Sasurino looking at her in disappointment. He knew that the girl was stupid and did things without thinking, but this was completely foolhardy on her part.

"I'm sorry Hinamori but I have to agree with Sasurino on this one. What're your suggesting is completely reckless and irresponsible. Don't get me wrong I'm worried about my friends too, but going into the heart of enemy territory is completely stupid," said Rashidou with Alicia looking at the two of them in disbelieve.

"I know that it reckless, but if we put all our strength together I'm sure that it'll all workout alright," uttered Alicia as she was sure that she could rescue Butterfree if she had Sasurino and Rashidou's help.

"Forget it Alicia what your suggesting is completely ridiculous. What happened in Viridian forest and this are two completely different things. Besides why should I help you go rescue Butterfree when it your fault that she got stolen in the first place," exclaimed Sasurino as he annoyed with Alicia including him in her plans without his consent.

"I'm sorry but I can't agree with something a foolhardy as this Hinamori-san. I know how you feel but this is completely careless. To be frank your acting like a winy girl at the moment, and I can't trust someone like that with my back," declared Rashidou taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Face the facts Alicia! Your just a novice trainer with hardly and battle or traveling experience whatsoever! If we did go with your plan you would just be a complete burden on Rashidou and I since you and your pokemon aren't that strong. Why don't you stop depending on others to help you, and do something yourself for a change you idiot! Grow up a little!" shouted Sasurino with Alicia eyes hidden behind her bangs since her head was down.

"Fine! I'll go save Butterfree on my own! Just forget that I ever asked for your help you jerks!" cried Alicia as she picked up Charmander, and stormed out the front door leaving the boys there in the living room with Brock and his siblings.

Brock who had been listening to the kids conversation understood how Alicia felt, but also knew that the boys were trying to protect the girl from doing something foolish. Tilly who didn't even have time to say anything to Alicia before she left; was taking her anger out on Sasurino saying that the boy had said something to make the girl upset. Sasurino just simply yells at the woman saying that. He was only telling the girl the truth before storming out of the house himself. Rashidou just let out a sigh thinking that maybe he had gone a little too far with his choice of words. However, no the less what he believed he said was the truth. The boy then simply turns to Brock as he had questions that needed to be answered, and only he could answer them for him.

* * *

1:30pm Pewter city

Once again Alicia and Charmander found themselves at the park. Where the two were reunited at after Charmander had tried to distant himself away from her. Alicia just takes a seat on the swings as she thinks about what the boys had said to her. She understood that it was dangerous to fight with Team Rocket, but she truly believed that if they all work together they could overcome the immense odds. Alicia just looks at Charmander wondering what his stand on the matter is. The fire pokemon understood his mistress's feelings, but would have to agree with the boys on the matter.

To him Alicia plan was just too dangerous and her safety was his number one priority before anything else. Alicia understanding that even Charmander was against her idea. Lets a sigh escape from her lips as she looks up at the sky wondering what to do from here. What Sasurino had said to her rang in her ear once more. As she came to realize that she been depending on people to help her a little too much. What good would Alicia be to her pokemon if the girl couldn't even help herself. The girl was to put it frankly tired of being weak and reliant on other. If she had been more dependable Butterfree would still be here with them.

"I guess I haven't changed at all since leaving home… I'm still the pathetic girl that I was back when I started this journey," muttered Alicia as she held a hand to her face in complete frustration.

"What should I do? What do I need to do in order to change!" cried Alicia as tears started falling from her eyes. She was tired of being weak and reliant on other. She was tired of not being able to do anything to help herself or her pokemon, but most of all she was tired of crying when life didn't go her way.

She had enough of feeling this way every time someone ridiculed her. She had enough of being weak and defenseless. The silver haired girl wanted to be strong just like how her dad was when he was a trainer. This crying and feeling sorry for herself had gotten on her last nerve. She was done being weak and helpless. Getting up from the swing Alicia looks at her partner with a look that the fire pokemon had never seen on her face before. Had the girl finally snapped after all the things that had happened to her? Charmander couldn't tell what the girl was thinking at them moment, but he sincerely hoped that she wasn't planning anything dangerous.

"Lets go and explore the area a little bit outside Pewter city. I'm sure there's bound to be some pokemon out there that we can catch," said Alicia knowing that if she wanted to get Butterfree back it would take more than just Charmander to pull this feet off. However, the girl would have to make sure to remember that she wasn't catching pokemon just to fulfill her own desire.

She was catching them to add more friends to her family, and to have the assistance that she needs to get Butterfree back from Team Rocket. If she was capturing pokemon to fulfill her own selfish wish. It would make her no better than the people that had stolen Butterfree away from her. Charmander looks at Alicia and could see all these things in the girl's eyes. He was relieved that she hadn't forgotten something so important for if she had he wouldn't be willing to help her at all.

Charmander simply throw his claw into the air ready to go out, and find some new friends to help get back the friend that was stolen from them. The two quickly leave the park and head for Route 3 that lead to Mt Moon. Little did they know that Forrest was watching them the whole time, and was glad that the girl was going to try her best on her own. Forrest himself was actually planning to take Alicia to route 3 to help the her catch some new pokemon. However, it seem that the girl was going to do it on her own. So it would seem that there would be no need for him to accompany her.

It had only taken Alicia and Charmander a couple of minutes to find there way to route 3. The two take one look at Pewter city before dashes forward on the said route. Alicia felt a little bad about leaving without saying goodbye to Sasurino, Forrest, and the others, but she understood that if she wanted to become a better trainer. She would need to do something herself for a change instead of relying on others.

* * *

Alicia: Well that it for Chapter 16 stay tune for more pokemon fun in chapter 17. As for whether Rashidou and Sasurino will be traveling with me, or if I'll be on my own. Angelic really can't decide what to do with that matter. Anyway please R&R and tell us what you think of the story.

Rashidou: Until the next chapter then see you guys later. Remember review are very appreciated since it gives us feedback on how to improve the good aspects of the story. While helping us get better with the bad parts.


End file.
